An Adult Complex
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: The Marauders are finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts. They are beginning internships outside the school, making new friends and enemies,mucking up their love lives, and asking the age old question: what's my age again? Read A Love Complex first!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****The**** Beginning **

**Disclaimer:**** HP does not belong to me.**

**A/N:**** Here you are! Enjoy the fi****rst chapter of An Adult Complex, it's a long one!**

_St. Mungo's __8 A.M. __Lily Evans is __currently wired thanks to guzzling almost an entire pitcher of coffee__ for her first day on the job_

Lily straightened her lime green scrubs that were required to be worn by every intern. She was early enough for her first day as an intern at St. Mungo's that the desk Healer gave her a surprised look when she announced that she was an intern, and would it be alright if she looked around?

The unit she was stationed on was the Rehab Ward where patients came to recuperate after being on the Intensive Care Unit, or ICU. It was rather new to the hospital, but already the census was high with nearly all the beds filled. The walls were freshly painted and decorated with tasteful art meant to boost the morale of those who were still recovering from their illnesses.

Lily played with the end of her ponytail and wandered down the hall to where she was supposed to meet her four fellow interns as well as her two trainers who were charged with teaching them the ropes.

She entered the sparsely decorated break room and promptly stopped in the doorway to stare.

"…How can a break room not have coffee?! Honestly that's complete rubbish-"a familiar voice muttered testily.

"Sirius what are you doing here?!" Lily demanded, finding her voice as Sirius tore through the room frantically.

Sirius whipped around, momentarily halting his search for anything with caffeine. "Lil? This is a surprise."

"It is not you nutter! You knew I was sorted into this program and you didn't tell me," she said fighting a grin when he shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulder, steering her into the room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised alright," she huffed taking a seat at the table.

"Good, then it worked," he backed away from her and began tossing things around on the counter as he searched for a morsel of-

"Sirius?" Lily said dryly.

"What?"

"The coffee," she pointed to a brewing pot near the fridge on the other side of the room.

"Sweet Merlin's beard!" He cried victoriously. He poured nearly the entire pot into a mug and savored every sip. "Now I feel human," he announced with a delighted smile.

"Put the pot down, Black," A familiar Irish brogue instructed.

Lily jumped to her feet and beamed. "Declan! I didn't know you were in the Healing program."

Declan raked a hand through his dark hair and shrugged lazily. "I figured if Sirius could handle it, I'd make out okay."

Sirius scowled over his second cup of coffee. "The hell you say?"

Declan laughed and snatched the pot from Sirius' grasp. "Just kidding mate."

"That's what I thought," Sirius mumbled making a grab for the pot.

"Cor! Blasted...sodding-"

Everyone looked to the door where a gangly brunette stumbled in dropping the entire contents of her purse. She blew a brown tress out that fell over her eyes to reveal a pair of brown doe eyes set in a face that was attractive even while she was scowling. "Oh. Hello."

She dropped to the floor after the curt greeting and pushed everything into her giant purse.

"I believe," Declan remarked holding a wrapped Maxi-Pad out to the stranger, and managing to keep his face straight, "that this is yours."

The girl raised an eyebrow coolly. "You're a funny one aren't you?"

Declan beamed and offered her a hand up. "Declan Gallagher, Hogwarts student and resident smart ass."

"Hey," Sirius laughed, "I thought that was my job."

"There's more than enough obnoxious between the two of you to fill the job together." Lily teased.

The girl ignored Declan's hand and stood, smiling in a way that favored her features more than the scowl. "I think I like you already."

"Lily Evans," Lily introduced herself, "Nice to meet you."

"Same," the girl replied, "I'm Tess Roberts."

"Lovely to meet you Tess," Sirius said cheerful now that he had coffee in his system. He jerked his thumb in Declan's direction with a grimace. "This is Declan Gallagher or the Bloody Irish Git as I refer to him."

Tess shook hands with Lily and Sirius before accepting Declan's. He held it longer than necessary and raised an eyebrow when she drew back with a frown.

Lily cleared her throat lightly. "You aren't from Hogwarts are you?"

"I haven't been there long," Tess dumped her purse on the table top and took a seat across from Lily, "I transferred last week from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts offered me the internship."

"I'm glad," Lily remarked with a genuinely friendly smile, "Otherwise I'd have to put up with these two baboons alone."

Sirius traded a look with Declan before frowning in Lily's direction. "You wound me Evans."

Lily smiled teasingly. "That's okay because you annoy me."

"The hits just keep on coming," Declan drawled.

"Stay out of it Bloody Irish Git," Sirius said lightly.

"I see this is where the party's at."

Lily glanced disbelievingly at the girl standing in the doorway with a snarky smile.

"Ah, hello Tara," Sirius said looking over at Lily briefly before smiling at the girl decked out in her scrubs while her face was caked in what looked like ten pounds of makeup.

Lily remained silent as Tara entered and introduced herself to Tess. Out of everyone who possibly could've received the St. Mungo's internship it had to be the girl that made it her business to spread rumors about Lily and her own brother while he taught. Lily clenched her hand under the table and focused intently on Tara while she reigned in her temper.

"How's it going Evans?" Tara asked zeroing in on the cool red head.

"So far so good," Lily said in a sub zero tone.

The room was quiet for a moment until the door burst open and a bear of a man stormed in with his lime green robe flying behind him.

"Everyone take a seat!" he hollered stopping just inside the door and surveying the interns with cool disdain. "My name is Healer Wellington. I have no time for silliness and childish antics," he continued menacingly, "Now you'll go around the table and introduce yourselves properly so we can begin your training."

"Lily Evans," Lily said quickly, and then added, "sir."

"Alright next." The man barked impatiently.

They went around the table as ordered, finishing with Sirius who muttered 'nutter' under his breath after he spoke.

"Right. Evans, Reynolds, Gallagher, Roberts and Black," he eyed each of them when he said there name, "I'd like you to meet the employee who will be helping me keep an eye on you lot to make sure you don't screw up my patients too badly."

On that encouraging note Wellington gestured grandly to a scruffy looking male Healer leaning casually against the doorway. "Morning interns," he said simply. His voice was as smooth as an expensive bottle of aged Firewhiskey that had the females in the room sitting up a bit straighter.

"Cor," Tess murmured, "He's a bit of old rough isn't he?"

Lily smothered a laugh taking note of the Healer who had a mane of thick chestnut brown hair as well as a smattering of stubble on his face, with the mild interest of one who has a boyfriend but must admit when something in DNA goes right.

"This is Healer Kline," Wellington continued with what seemed like a permanent frown stuck on his face, "He will be in charge of most of your education and making sure you keep out of my way. Healer Kline you may take over from here." He announced leaving without another word.

"My name is John Kline," the scruffy Healer announced lifting a mug of coffee to his lips for a sip, "Training here will be pretty intense because hours are not always set and Wellington is a hard ass. Although I did manage to remember one thing from him when I was in training and that was, 'when you least expect it to happen, it will'," he grinned suddenly gesturing for them to stand, "welcome to St. Mungo's. You're education will begin now."

--

_12 p.m._

"Ms. Phelps had surgery on her leg," Healer Kline explained to Lily and Tess, who were paired together to begin working with patients and understanding their diagnosis' and treatments. They would work on Healer Kline's hall where he was in charge of twenty eight patients.

Based on first impressions, it appeared that Ms. Phelps didn't look very pleased to find out that two rookies would be looking after her. She was a trim older woman with sleek black hair without so much as a spot of grey touching it. Her cool eyes focused on Lily and she found herself wanting to look away.

"Ms. Phelps, Lily Evans and Tess Roberts will be working this hall today," Healer Luke explained, "They will be giving your pain tonics as scheduled and checking in on you throughout the day just like any other Healer would."

"They aren't trained Healer's though are they?" Ms. Phelps said coolly.

"Not yet ma'am," Lily answered, "We'll graduate from school in five months."

To soothe Ms. Phelps Healer Luke added, "They will be certified to work at St. Mungo's as soon as they complete our program Ms. Phelps."

"Very well," she said breezily, "I'm expecting my tonic in an hour girls."

The moment they were in the hall Tess pulled a face and murmured, "Grumpy old cow that one is."

"Maybe we can bribe Sirius into going in there and giving her that blasted tonic."

Tess grinned. "It's worth a try."

Healer Kline stopped at the front desk where Tara was grudgingly helping the Desk Healer organize files and orders. "You two can take your lunch now if you like. After lunch things will pick up around here and you'll have quite a few meds to give out."

Instead of holing up in the break room for lunch they went to the basement that was empty save for two vending machines, some old dusty tables and chairs along with some cobwebs.

"So, what's your story Lily Evans?" Tess asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

Lily nibbled on a cookie and shrugged. "I'm in Gryffindor. I have two siblings, one loveable older brother and a horse faced sister. I love Quidditch, singing off pitch and having fun with my friends."

Tess laughed. "That's quite impressive. What about in the love department?"

"I have a boyfriend who is a constant surprise." Lily remarked with a smile as James' face came to mind.

"Aw," Tess cooed. She was quiet for a few seconds before gasping, startling Lily. "You're dating Potter aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "That would be me."

"I heard that through the gossip mill," Tess said honestly, "Everyone's making a big deal of it because you used to hate each other or something."

Lily laughed at her accurate description of things. "James and I have been dating for two months, but everyone at school just found out about it last week."

"I bet that was the shock of their lives, eh?"

"Definitely," she agreed, "Now, what should I know about you?" Lily asked wanting to learn more about her fellow intern.

"Well," she began with a small smile that was lovely and impish, "I'm in Ravenclaw, which shocked the hell out of me and my family. I have five brothers that I choose to blame for my loud mouth and high blood pressure. I despise Transfiguration, tea and these green scrubs we have to wear."

Lily digested what Tess said before saying, "Five brothers? How do you keep your sanity?"

Tess laughed and raised her soft drink in a toast. "Exactly! I don't think I have any left."

Lily lifted her drink with a smirk. "To our lack of sanity."

They clinked glasses and shared a few laughs before Sirius and Declan showed up with their lunches. They commandeered two chairs and plopped in them with matching desperate looks. Declan dropped his head on the table and groaned.

"What's with you two?" Tess asked crumbling her paper lunch bag and shooting it in the trash can.

Declan lifted his head off the table and grinned. "Nice shot, Roberts."

Tess stood up and took a bow. "I'm glad I could entertain you," she commented dryly.

"We're stuck with Healer Hard Ass," Sirius said morosely.

"At least you get to work with kids," Tess pointed out.

Lily thought of all the little kids on the other wing that were recovering from their surgeries and repressed a drawn out 'awww'.

"They are cute," Declan admitted, "They love to show us the scars on their bellies from getting their appendixes out."

"That is cute," Tess said softening at the thought of small kids lifting their shirts proudly.

"I still don't want to go," Sirius said adamantly, "Wellington is a prick and does not deserve to work with children."

"Good luck to you both," Lily said sincerely.

Tess snorted and leaned against the wall with her hip jutting out, quite appealingly Declan thought. "You two won't make it out alive."

"That isn't fair!" Sirius said loudly, "You've only just met us!" he turned to Declan and frowned, "Why do people always assume we're slackers?"

"I say it's a conspiracy," Declan joked, dropping his head back on the table.

"Well I know you both well enough to agree with her," Lily said with a grin, "Healer Wellington will tear you apart."

"Thank you for the support," Declan remarked glumly.

"Support is for pansies," Tess said mocking Wellington's brisk tone.

"I am a pansy and proud of it then," Sirius stated rubbing a hand through his hair irritably.

"Well I do wish you good luck," Lily said sincerely, "but we have to get back to work."

Both men kept their heads on the table until they heard the hum of the elevator overhead. Declan slid his chair back from the table and trudged to the vending machine. He thought that chocolate would improve his overall mood since today happened to be rather high on the shit scale.

"ARGGGHHHH!" He bellowed kicking the machine and slamming his fist against the glass.

"What's your problem?" Sirius demanded, "I'm trying to sleep."

"It ate...my money!"

Sirius snickered while Declan continued muttering and cursing while kicking the stubborn vending machine.

"Sod it," Declan said testily, "I'm going back upstairs."

Completely alone in the somewhat creepy, dingy basement Sirius slept until he forced himself to go back and meet Wellington's wrath.

--

"I don't want my medicine!" Claire Thomas said stubbornly.

Having argued with the pint sized six year old for the past ten minutes, Sirius sat on the edge of her bed and pocketed the vial filled with her 'yucky' tasting medicine. He never thought a blue eyed, angelic looking six year old with pigtails would be so adamant about not taking her meds.

"Claire do you have friends?" Sirius asked trying something new.

"Of course I do!" she said thinking of how much play time she was missing out on.

"Uh-huh," Sirius said gravely, "well, what if they make new friends while you're in here?"

"They wouldn't do that," Claire insisted after a bit of hesitation.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked producing the vial for her to see.

"Why do I have to drink that?" she said wrinkling her nose, "it tastes yucky."

"If you drink this," Sirius said, "you'll get out of here sooner and you'll be able to play with your friends."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Sirius assured her.

Claire sighed heavily and accepted the vial. "Fine, I'll take it."

"That's a good girl," Sirius said producing a Longest Lasting Lollipop treat for the girl to suck on after the medicine was downed.

"Thank you very much Healer Si," She said, a bit friendlier with the lollipop jammed in her mouth.

"You're welcome Claire," Sirius tugged her pigtail lightly and winked over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

In the hallway he paused to celebrate his minor victory with Claire Thomas. "You are the master Sirius Black!"

"Black! WHERE have you BEEN?" Wellington barked when he spotted his trainee dawdling for no apparent reason.

"Coaxing a six year old to take her medicine," Sirius said a bit proudly, "It was a struggle, sir, but I finally triumphed-"

"You have ten other children who need their medication," Wellington said impatiently, "Get your head out of the clouds and get them their potions. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Sirius mumbled as all his happiness from his earlier success drained away.

--

_Auror Training Camp__1:30 p.m.__Would be going better if the Auror's-in-training could breathe__ beyond ragged wheezing_

"Constant vigilance Potter!"Moody bellowed as his trainee dodged his wildly aimed curses, "Merlin, keep moving boy!"

James had taken to muttering under his breath as he scrambled to take cover behind a random tree. He could still hear Moody bellowing while he bent over and sucked in air.

"Merlin Potter, I'm dying here!" Nick cried taking cover behind a tree not far from his. She wiped a hand across her forehead and pressed her back against the tree to steady herself.

"Had enough then Edwards?"

Nick bared her teeth at the snickering Gryffindor boys. "It's Black, not Edwards," she snapped before flashing a rather rude hand gesture and bolting from behind the tree to make it back to the camp before any of the boys.

"Excellent speed Black!" Moody called gruffly, "What about you other pansies?" he hollered, "You have to make a run for it sometime!"

James lunged forward at top speed to gain on Nick and ultimately beat Lily's ex boyfriend and the greatest twat of all time, Ryan Turner. Turner's face was an angry red and sweat was dampening his shirt. James felt half dead himself but he was determined to make Moody's slightly sadistic training program look easy.

Even if he died trying.

--

_Open Door __Potion Brewery__ in Scotland__10__ a.m.__Where __Remus__is__ currently trying to c__ope with being partnered with__ one __Severus Snape_

"You idiotic Gryffindor," Snape barked, "What are you trying to do? Kill us all."

Remus stared down at the rather complex potion they were instructed to brew by their dull as dirt instructor. He made the mistake of leaving them alone for the comfort of his office.

Remus glared heatedly at Snape. "I followed the instructions perfectly Severus."

"Yes of course," Snape drawled, "Don't mind me. Go on and kill us all."

"Merlin, Snape-"Remus began, as his breaking point fastly approached.

"It hasn't boiled long enough," Severus declared, "If you bottle it now, there's no telling how it would react when it was opened."

"I don't suppose you could've just told me that?" Remus said, highly agitated.

"I prefer not to speak to Gryffindor's at all," He replied snarkily.

Remus bit his tongue for an entire minute before he was sure he wouldn't take a cauldron and bash it into Snape's skull.

--

_The Daily Prophet__11:30 a.m__Peter is enjoying his first day immensely, while __Emily is wondering how she ended up as coffee girl at the Daily Prophet. She is eagerly waiting her return to Hogwarts so no one will be saying, "OY! Coffee girl!"_

_--_

Lily returned to Hogwarts at four in the afternoon with a satisfied tired feeling of one who put in a full day's work. She said goodbye to Tess, Sirius and Declan at the door and headed upstairs for a hot shower in the Heads dorm and her pajamas.

She took her time under the stream of hot water and allowed it to pour over her and ease the tension from all her muscles. She used a handful of Berry Blast shower gel that James had given her for Christmas and stepped out of the shower refreshed and ready for rest.

She pulled fuzzy wool socks on her feet and padded into James' bedroom where she could detect his heavy breathing.

"James,"

She climbed into bed with him and bent to kiss his cheek while he slept.

"Lil?" he blinked a few times and straightened his glasses.

"You fell asleep with your specs on?" She asked running a hand through his hair.

"I guess I did," he mumbled scrubbing a hand over his face, "How was your first day?"

"Long," she said sliding under the covers with him, "I met a cool girl named Tess who I'm partnered with and we had a pretty good day. How about you and Nick?"

"Our trainer is a madman," James said sleepily, "we did a lot of exercises that involved outrunning his curses."

Lily slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles. James didn't even have to open his eyes. He could feel her laughter. "It wasn't funny. "

Lily bit her lip and continued trailing her fingers through his hair. "No, I bet it wasn't."

James flung his arm across her waist and buried his face in the hollow of her neck. "I'm going back to sleep now."

Lily nodded and gave in to the urge for sleep.

--

Everyone decided they would meet up at dinner and discuss the day's events. Nick showered when she got back to school and went to the Marauders dorm where Remus answered the door with a sheepish smile.

"Hello Nick,"

"Hey Remus, how was your day?"

"Besides working with Snape? It was okay."

Nick winced sympathetically. "Ooh, I am really sorry."

"Me too," Remus laughed, "I guess you want me to stop stalling and let you see your husband."

"Yes I would," Nick said, "But why are stalling?"

Remus looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Padfoot, erm, isn't in the best mood."

"Ok. Thanks for warning me."

Remus and Peter hurried out of the dorm before Nick entered. "Hello, Mr. Black," she said lightly.

Sirius was lounging on his bed with the latest _Quidditch Now_ magazine. He looked at Nick over the top of it without as much as a smile. "Hello Nicolette."

Nick would've sensed the pissy mood even if Remus hadn't mentioned it, but she was glad he had. Now she was prepared. She stretched out on the bed next to him and kissed his mouth quickly.

"I thought we said we'd meet at dinner?" Sirius said not looking up from the mag.

"We did," Nick agreed, "but I thought it would be nice to see my husband beforehand."

Sirius sighed and set the magazine down to give her his full attention. "How was your day?"

Nick thought of the pricks she had to work with for the next few months and their sexist comments. Just thinking about it made her want to hit someone.

She smiled and shrugged. "It was alright. I can feel muscles I never knew I had."

Sirius cracked a smile. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her into his lap so she could rest her head against his chest.

"Maybe after dinner we could bribe the Potter's to let us use their massive bath tub."

Nick sighed and closed her eyes. "That sounds absolutely brilliant."

--

"…and I got my first assignment!" Peter announced helping himself to more Pumpkin Juice, "I'm working on a piece about the latest dip in cauldron prices. It should be in next week's paper."

"That's great, Pete," Sirius said enthusiastically.

"What about you Emily?" Lily asked, "What are you working on at The Prophet?"

Emily pushed the food on her plate around and griped her fork so hard her knuckles were turning white. "I'm fortunate enough to be the resident coffee maker."

"Oh," Lily said, unsure of what to say.

Emily smiled brightly to cover her anger. "Yeah. If you'll excuse me I think I'll go and get ready for my busy day tomorrow."

Remus debated whether or not to go after her for two seconds before he pushed his plate aside and made his leave.

"Em, wait up!"

Emily plopped on the moving staircase and drew her knees to her chest. Remus ran up every step, panting by the time he was at her side.

"Em, I'm sorry you had a bad day-"

"A bad day?!" she echoed, looking up with eyes that were moist with tears, "They think I'm a joke Remus. I went to The Prophet because I thought I could show them that I can write, and do it well," she sniffed and continued sarcastically, "Turns out all they needed was a bloody coffee girl."

"You'll show them that you have what it takes," Remus assured her, "go in there tomorrow and blow them away, Emily."

"You really think I can, don't you?"

"That's why I said it," he murmured feeling the familiar pull that always affected him when he was near her, as his lips met hers.

Emily placed a hand on his chest and drew back. "You can't do that," she murmured, "We're friends now, remember?"

Remus placed his hand against her cheek but didn't try to move closer. "I forgot."

Emily nodded with a smile that seemed more sad than anything else. "I didn't." She stood up quickly and retreated to the girl's dorm without looking back.

--

**A/N Lily and Sirius working together...what is not funny about that?? ****Also, we will be seeing a bit of our new OC Tess**** as well as Tara Reynolds who was featured briefly in A Love Complex as the girl who hung out with Ryan Turner and spread rumors about Lil and ****Professor Simon****This is just their first day of wor****k! Lol, I wish my job/school life was that exciting! **


	2. Fools in Love

**Chapter 2:****Fools ****in**** Love**

**Disclaimer:**** HP is not mine, but I do own plenty of OC's**

**A/N****Finally another update! I am sorry for the delay but I have been ****sick**** as well as overwhel****med by my social life and exams. Plus I need to get my plot bunnies together and decide what the**** heck is going on in this story!****Also, thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter of A Love Complex as well as the first chapter of this story. I will be replying to all the reviews I get from now on, but I've gotten so many I've been overwhelmed.****Enjoy!!! JNSG**

The second week of training, on a blustery Friday Emily rose from the comfort of her bed twenty minutes early to get ready for her day. She had kept quiet during the first week of orientation thinking that maybe her coffee status would improve once the first week. No such luck. So on Monday she got up early, prepared to do battle.

She took a brisk, cool shower to wake up mind as well as body. She then went through her wardrobe and picked out her smartest outfit and ran back to the loo to apply her makeup.

By the time she flooed to The Daily Prophet headquarters at 8:20 a.m. Emily was ready for battle. Her reflection had given her a stern talking too, to boost her morale and it worked spectacularly.

Emily rode the elevator to the second floor and strode down the hall to the editor's office. She threw the doors open without preamble and flashed the handsome middle aged man a winning smile.

"Hello Mr. Emerson."

He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair and smiled graciously at the attractive young woman seated across from him.

"Who the bloody hell would you be?" he said with more curiosity than anything.

"I'm Emily Taylor, I work as one of the many interns on this floor," she straightened her jacket and clasped her hands together in her lap, "I was hoping to meet with you for a few minutes this morning."

"Mission accomplished I suppose," Andrew said charmingly.

"Yes, well," Emily suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, "I was wondering if there were any current positions open for a column in The Prophet."

"Are you asking for a regular spot in the paper?" Andrew asked, shocked by the girl's audacity, "Interns never-"

"I realize most female interns begin as errand girls," Emily said using her own reserve of charm, "and then there are others that will sleep with the editor in order to get the better stories."

Andrew leaned forward so there faces were only inches apart. "And which type are you, Miss Taylor?"

Emily laughed. "I'm neither Mr. Emerson. And if I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are, because then I'd be inclined to write a piece on sexism in the workplace and submit it as my first piece for the paper."

Andrew showed his amusement openly when he spoke. "So you've come to blackmail me into getting yourself a spot on the paper?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I'd rather, you allow me to submit some pieces so you can see what I'm made of," she exhaled and tried for a genuinely friendly smile, "So, start offering boss because I've heard some great stories about you and your interns."

Andrew scrubbed a hand over his face. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh, like the sixteen year old Italian girl from Beauxbatons who you had a sordid affair with in the copy room-"

Andrew held up a hand. "Enough. Thank you Miss Taylor but I don't need to relive my conquests with you."

"Conquests?" Emily frowned, "Cor, you're a pig."

"And you're unfailingly honest aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's a virtue of mine."

Andrew pushed up his shirtsleeves and surveyed the seemingly bright, outspoken girl. "So, they made you coffee girl, eh?"

"They did," Emily drawled, "And although it was the most thrilling day of my life I'd rather try actually writing something and contributing."

"How about you pick a basic current even piece and turn it in to me by Friday. If it isn't complete rubbish I'll consider giving you some of the better assignments."

Emily stood and grabbed her purse off the floor. "It won't be complete rubbish," she promised, "and you will give me the better assignments because of it."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, amused. "My, my, aren't we cocky?"

"I know my strengths," Emily countered, "And writing happens to be one of them. I'll see you around boss."

"I suppose you will," Andrew murmured watching her walk away.

--

Nick was starting to hate training. Immensely. She could handle the abuse her muscles were receiving and even Moody's unorthodox training, but it seemed the comments from her fellow trainees were getting to her and having an effect on her performance. It was hard not to react when everywhere she went, she was constantly reminded of how out of place she was among a swarm of testosterone driven pricks.

The worst part of the day, so far, was hand to hand combat. Maybe Moody sensed her animosity toward Ryan Turner because it seemed like he had a fondness for pairing them together so they had to work together in the gym.

Today was no exception.

"I want you to get a feel for your partner's strengths and weaknesses…" Moody explained as he paced in front of his trainees.

Nick tuned out briefly to analyze Turner's strengths and weaknesses. He was larger than her; Nick glanced briefly in his direction and sighed. Much larger than her. Maybe his size would trip him up, make him overconfident and even clumsy. Then again he could use his weight to his advantage and squash her like a bug.

"..You'll go head to head," Moody continued, "relying on your own strength instead of magic. Let's go then, everyone to their section of the mat."

"Give him hell Nick," James encouraged when he passed by his mate's wife.

Nick eyed Ryan and looked back at James briefly. "I intend to."

--

Sirius arrived back at Hogwarts and promptly collapsed into bed. Nick wouldn't be home for awhile yet and the headache that was raging between his eyes.

"Oy Pad, are you awake?" Remus muttered entering the room with Peter in tow.

"Go away," Sirius yawned, "I was almost-"

"It's our dorm too," Peter pointed out one of the curtains to Sirius' great displeasure.

"Moony please, take Wormtail and occupy him. I just need an hour-"

"Alright, I just came to get my Potions work anyway," Remus yanked Peter by the collar and propelled him towards the door, "Sleep good Pad."

"I intend to," Sirius mumbled magically shutting the blinds.

He slept blissfully uninterrupted and awoke two hours late with a huge yawn and a jolt of alarm. It was past six already and Nicolette wasn't back yet. Sirius sat up in bed and stumbled out of bed without much thought as to what he was wearing.

He burst into the common room in a pair of maroon boxers Nicolette gave him for Christmas and an old t-shirt. Conversation stopped completely before a buzz of conversation filled the room.

Sirius found Remus studying with Lily and Peter in the corner and approached looking half mad. "Is Nicolette back yet?"

Lily looked up from her notes to shake her head. "No. James and the others haven't come back yet."

"Mate, I think you should put some trousers on," Remus said mildly, "I think you're attracting some attention from the females."

Sirius glanced down at his boxers and chuckled. "Right. Good idea Moony."

Sirius pulled on a pair of jeans, ran a hand through his bed head and went through the Common Room at a jog.

"Where are you going Padfoot?" Peter shouted after him.

"To wait for the little misses," Sirius called over his shoulder.

Sirius perched himself at the entrance of the school to wait for Nicolette. He tried to lean casually against the wall but became fidgety and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sirius?" Nick pushed several strands of hair back into her ponytail and touched her husband's arm absently. "What are you doing, love?"

Sirius almost hauled Nick in for a kiss right there but stopped and stared.

"What-"

He reached to touch a freshly blooming bruise on her cheek but she stopped him.

"Training was a bit rough today."

Sirius ignored her as she spoke and began a thorough inspection of his battered wife. Her arms were dotted with bruises and there was dried blood along her hairline that came from two rather large scrapes on her head.

"Stop fussing," Nick swatted him away, "I'm going to go upstairs and have a bath."

"Nicolette-"

"Leave it alone Sirius," Nick warned, "I'm going to relax. I'll see you at dinner."

Sirius watched her walk away before heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office. He suddenly had a plan that he was rather proud of.

--

Lily submerged herself further in the bubbles of her bath with a small sigh of contentment. She clipped her hair up to prevent it from getting wet and allowed her body to relax as the warm water soothed away her fatigue. She leaned against the tub and closed her eyes. The bath was becoming her new favorite place to spend time after work. She inhaled the faint lavender aroma and opened her eyes when the bathroom door creaked open.

"Figured I'd find you here," James smiled leaning in the doorway.

Lily sat up in the tub wide eyed and searching for her towel.

"What happened to your eye!" she cried forgetting the towel and standing up in the tub.

James found himself distracted without a towel covering her dripping body so he kept his gaze eye level and handed her the towel.

"Relax Lil, it's just a scratch."

Lily secured the towel around her and pulled him toward her to inspect the cut that ran from the corner of his eye to his temple.

"Bollocks, that's pretty deep."

James turned the hand that reached to prod at his cut and kissed her wrist lightly.

"I'm in one piece. There will be worse to come."

Lily tossed her towel aside and settled back in the tub with a sigh. "I know, but that doesn't mean I like seeing it."

James got comfortable on the edge of the tub and watched her as she grabbed a washcloth and began scrubbing the makeup from her face.

"How was your day?"

"Fine," Lily laughed, "Tess took a swing at Declan in the basement because he said the green scrubs complimented her skin tone."

James laughed and took his glasses off to clean them on his shirt. "Ah, that's true love for you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Either that or they really don't like each other."

James settled his glasses back on his nose and leaned toward her so their noses were almost touching.

"We really didn't like each other," he said with a smirk, "and look where we are now?"

"Uh-huh, I'm bathing alone and wishing you'd come in," Lily said with a small smile, "So forget the true love thing and get in here."

James looked at her longingly. "I can't get in with you. You smell pretty and I'm all grimy."

"A little grime doesn't scare me," Lily promised.

"I can't, love, I don't smell very good-"

Lily grabbed his knees before he could stand up and jerked him so he toppled into the tub, half on top of her. James laughed and collapsed in the water so his clothes clung to him like a second skin. Lily pulled him toward her by the collar of his shirt.

"You smell fine," she assured him with a kiss.

--

Lily entered the Common Room at half past six and found Tess already sprawled on one of the couches.

"You're late," Tess pointed out with her eyes closed.

Lily dropped into the seat across from the Ravenclaw and shrugged. "The bath took longer than I thought."

Tess smiled and twisted a short lock of hair around her finger. "Hmmm, would a certain James Potter have anything to do with that extensive bath?"

Lily smiled blankly. "Maybe."

"Is she going on about Potter?" Emily demanded. She dropped in the spot beside Tess and rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone," Nick said mildly.

"Thank you Mrs. Black," Lily said smiling and Nick and sticking her tongue out at Em and Tess.

"After all, it is entertaining to watch her and James act all gooey and in love." Nick said with a grin.

Lily frowned and nudged Nick in the side. "You are not my favorite anymore."

"Is that how you treat me after I've been wounded on the job?" Nick said teasingly.

"Poor Nicolette," Emily cooed sincerely.

Tess sat up straighter and leaned in so she could whisper, "Who is this Ryan Turner bloke who roughed you up?"

Lily studied her fingernails intently. "My ex-boyfriend."

"The biggest twat ever to be sorted into Gryffindor."

Tess raised an eyebrow in Lily's direction. "And you of all people dated him?"

"Temporary insanity," Lily mumbled in her own defense.

"Doesn't that happen with every boyfriend, though?" Tess said thoughtfully, "It begins with temporary insanity and turns you into a total nutter."

"That's quite a theory," Emily remarked as they rose to head down to the Great Hall.

"Its fact mate," Tess said rising and stretching her long legs, "One day you're fine and the next the wonky love insanity plows right into you-"

"Oy!"

Tess took only a step before Declan came at her from the other direction and her face was pressed painfully against his chest. Declan gripped her arms to steady her but she flinched and twisted away from him.

"Damn it Gallagher," she swiped her hair out of her face which was a deep scarlet color, "Watch where you're going!"

"Take a pill Roberts," Declan advised coolly, "It was an accident."

"Whatever," Tess muttered stomping out of the Common Room.

"She's full of spunk isn't she?" Declan remarked to James.

James laughed at Declan's bewildered expression. "That's one word for it,"

--

Sirius arrived in the Great Hall thirty minutes late for dinner.

"Evening everyone," He said amiably. He took his place next to Nick and began heaping his plate full after he gave her cheek a kiss.

"Sirius," Nick whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry I was so snotty earlier-"

Sirius kissed her fully on the lips and nipped her upper lip when they broke apart.

"Forget about it," he murmured, "Let's get out of here. I have something to show you."

Nick forgot about her plate of food and allowed him to lead her away from the table.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked as he led her up the stairs.

"You'll see," he promised.

They entered the empty Common Room and walked to the boy's staircase. Nick watched her husband questioningly when he paused at the end of the staircase and muttered the password _newlyweds_. A large wooden door appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Sirius shoved the door open and reached for Nicolette's hand.

"What…is this?"

Nick stepped into the room that revealed a circular table covered with a crisp white tablecloth and a vase full of flowers. She turned full circle and stared uncomprehendingly at what appeared to be a full kitchen and furnished living room area.

"Sirius," Nick breathed squeezing his hand.

"There's more," he whispered, inwardly pleased she was so surprised.

He opened a door off the living room and before she could enter, lifted her off her feet and carried her inside bridal style.

"Welcome to the master suite," he said as her arms tightened around him.

Nick couldn't speak. The room was bathed in firelight that revealed a four poster bed with Slytherin green drapes and a maroon sheet set. Nick doubted that Sirius could know how much it meant to her that he was willing to accept all of her, even if that meant her Slytherin tendencies as well.

He set her on her feet again so she could explore the little touches he made to the room. She wandered around and inspected the pictures he put on the dresser as well as the desk by the window that held a vase full of fresh flowers, even though it was winter.

She lifted one picture frame off the nightstand next to the bed. It was taken the first time they met when they were fourteen. Sirius was grinning arrogantly into the camera while Nick was rolling her eyes with a small smile. Nick watched for a few moments while their figures moved in the picture, Sirius straightening his tux and whispering a vulgar joke while she tried not to laugh and smoothed her midnight blue dress.

Sirius came up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That's my favorite picture."

Nick nodded. "Mine too." She turned so she was facing him, "I can't believe you did all this."

Sirius feigned surprise. "You really like it?"

"You know I do," she said tenderly, "It's amazing."

"Dumbledore gave me the go ahead and informed me that since we were legally married we would be able to share a dorm." Sirius waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"You just did this so we could shag whenever we want to." Nick laughed.

He sobered, the smile leaving his face for a look of adoration. He kissed her forehead lightly and whispered, "I did this because I love you."

--

**A/N ****Sirius is such a sweetie…meltsWe saw a lot of our couples this chapter and soon we will see them back at work. There is another surprise coming up next chappie that will add to the fun for everyone. Thanks for reading! JNSG**


	3. A Taste of Adulthood

**Chapter 3: ****A Taste of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of it…****don't**** sue please.**

_'__Sirius really is sweet. Why do Tess and Declan hate each other? Is it another Lily and James in the making? I'm really happy for Emily. I'm glad she finally stuck up for herself. But when are her and Remus going to get back together? Update soon please!__'__ -__TickleBug_

**A/N: ****Thanks ****TickleBug**** for the great review! ****Yet another surprise awaits our seventh years in this chapter. ****Thank you for your patience everyone****, and your reviews. Things are hectic for me****I just celebrated my sixteenth birthday yesterday and I am still recovering from ****being sick and enjoying a snow day yesterday**** Enjoy the chapter! JNSG**

Lily was the first of her friends to enter the Great Hall on Saturday morning. She read the Prophet over a glass of juice and a muffin until the table filled and the early morning serenity was broken.

"I simply cannot believe James Potter would ignore what is right in front of him."

Lily stiffened, but kept the paper in front of her face for cover.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily Evans may be Head Girl but she'll never understand Pureblood families. She comes from a Muggle family and has no idea what it means to be the wife of a Pureblood."

"That's a bit harsh,"

"Who says their thinking of marriage?"

"They probably aren't. Which is good, because it would never happen. Mudblood's don't marry Pureblood's."

The group was silent a few minutes more as they finished their breakfast. Lily bit down on her lower lip and remained silent.

"Let's go find the others; apparently McGonagall's going to make an announcement."

Lily listened to the receding footsteps before lowering the newspaper and pushing away her breakfast. When she glanced up and saw the Marauders enter the Great Hall she forced a smile and hid her trembling hands under the table.

--

Tess awoke and allowed herself the luxury of a good stretch while her mind woke up. While she enjoyed her internship the weekend was always a blessing. Following her new weekend routine Tess showered and dressed quickly. She was in the Great Hall by ten to meet Lily and the others for breakfast.

As soon as she entered she noticed the noise level was unusually high for a Saturday morning. Tess peered around the room curiously and sat next to Remus. "What's going on?"

Lily grinned and slid a sheet of paper across the table. "Seventh years have been granted off castle privileges on weekends."

"It was put in effect today," Remus added, "so in theory we could hit Hogsmeade tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," James agreed. He slipped one arm around Lily's waist while the other reached for the last slice of bacon.

"Do we have a curfew though?" Emily asked crossing her fingers and hoping they didn't.

Tess scanned the sheet with the Headmaster's signature and smiled. "Apparently not. It says that we need to be present for classes or our internship on Monday but it doesn't give a specific time to be back."

"Sounds good to me," Nick remarked clinking glasses with Emily.

--

_Night_

"…I don't see why you four have to go out alone is all," James remarked as he watched Lily get ready for her evening out.

"We're just going to dinner. Then we'll meet you lot in that new dance club…what's it called?"

"Heat," James said with a smirk. He remembered that he was in the process of pouting and dropped the grin. "Why can't we all go out together?"

"Somehow I don't think Remus and Em would appreciate your sentiment."

"But-"

"Stop worrying," Lily gripped her face in his hands and kissed him, "We'll be fine on our own. We don't need bodyguards to look after us."

"I like looking out for you," James said somberly, "Then I know you're safe."

"I appreciate that," Lily said sincerely, "But we're still going out for a bite to eat."

"Have a good time," James mumbled, scraping his feet on the floor.

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Don't miss me too much."

"What a funny girl," he said pulling her in for a proper snogging.

--

_The Three Broomsticks _

"I like the idea of a girl's night," Emily said sipping her drink, "We can complain about work and the boys can do whatever they want."

"Is this your way of saying you don't want to do something if Remus is there?" Nick asked with her usual tact.

"Yes," Emily said honestly, "To be perfectly honest he kissed me two weeks ago and I plan on avoiding him until we both forget about it."

"HE kissed YOU?" Lily demanded shrugging off her coat.

"And you didn't think to mention it?" Tess added.

Emily shrugged bashfully. "I don't know. I was gobsmacked and didn't feel like having it dissected-"

"Em, he still loves you," Nick said quietly, "It's pretty obvious-"

"But he had his chance didn't he?" Emily pointed out, "I refuse to let any man drop me and pick me up whenever he feels like it," she added, "So it's over and he'll just have to deal with it."

Tess selected a chocolate from the open pack on the coffee table and nibbled on it while Em talked. "You're my new hero."

"Why?" Lily said still holding out for a reunion between Remus and Emily, "Because she won't take him back?"

"Because she's sticking to her guns and doing what's best for her, instead of taking him back for another go. I admire that."

Emily smiled weakly. "Thanks. I think you're the only one here who feels that way besides me."

"That isn't true," Nick protested, "We want what will make you happy-"

Emily cut in, "Right now being on my own is making me happy."

They sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes before Lily nodded and said. "So does that mean we aren't going to the opening of Heat tonight?"

"No," Emily finished off her drink and waved the waitress for another, "It means that I am considering a date with one of the writers at The Prophet."

There was a collective gasp at the table.

"Holy hell Emily!" Nicolette rasped, "You want to start dating already?"

"It's been a month!" Tess said in Emily's defense, "Let the girl test the waters."

"I guess that's one way to look at it…" Lily trailed off.

"Is he at least good looking?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Emily said with a laugh, "and smart, funny -"

"But..?"

Emily sampled a chip from Tess' plate before answering. "But nothing. He's all of those things."

"That's good then," Lily remarked, "I guess."

Emily slanted her a look across the table. "Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm mate."

"I'm sorry but I don't think-"

Emily knocked her palm against the table top loudly. "I know what you think Lily!" She cried feeling her temper sizzle, "You think I should take mope about waiting for Lupin to come around."

"I never said that," Lily defended, "and I don't think that-"

"You bloody well do!" Emily countered. Her cheeks were growing rosier with every word. "But I refuse to sit around any longer because I don't like being alone!"

Emily slammed a handful of change on the table to cover her meal and grabbed her coat. "I think I've had enough girl talk for one evening everyone."

"Emily come on, don't leave," Nick said quietly.

"Forget about it, I wouldn't want to kill the party."

The three girls were silent after Emily departed. Lily dragged a hand through her hair and exhaled loudly.

"I'll be right back." She left the pub at a run leaving her coat behind. "Em!"

"Bugger off," Emily yelled over her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to interfere, Em I'm sorry."

"Well you know what?" Emily yelled, "You did. I am sick to death of people interfering with my nonexistent love life, which you happen to do a lot."

"I'm trying to help you," Lily explained, "I think you need time, that's all."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I think you believe that I should give Remus another go because he's a decent bloke. But he wasn't so decent when he tossed me out of his parent's home."

The two friends stared at each other in silence as the wind lifted their hair and stung their cheeks. They had known each other since their first year but there was a sudden mutual feeling that they were drifting apart from each other. Neither understood it, or how to stop it.

"I'm going back to school," Emily muttered, "Have fun at the club."

--

"I'm not really in a dancing mood tonight," Lily remarked as they stood in front of the new club. She jammed her hands into her coat pocket and ducked her head against the winter wind.

"I second that," Tess muttered.

"So…do we go in?" Nick said unenthusiastically.

"The Marauders are waiting," Tess pointed out.

"And Declan," Lily said waggling her eyebrows at Tess.

"I don't want to see Gallagher," Tess complained.

They entered anyway. The club was packed for opening night. They made their way through the crowds of people, overwhelmed by the smell of smoke and liquor.

"Oy! Ladies!" Sirius bellowed from the Marauders table.

They exchanged greetings and as it happened Tess found herself between Peter and one Declan Gallagher. Also as her luck would have it Peter was too busy entertaining Marlene McKinnon for her to talk to him and avoid Declan.

"How's it going Roberts?" Declan asked over the din of music and conversation.

Tess noticed in a disinterested way, how the Irishmen's black sweater looked on his wide shoulders. She had a thing for tall men with nice shoulders. She also had bad experience with men with that build so she pushed Declan's height and shoulders out of her mind. "It's great Gallagher."

"Do you plan on dancing tonight?" he inquired, attempting conversation.

"No."

"Huh, I bet you'd look good out there-"

"Did I ask for your opinion Gallagher?"

Declan swallowed the last of his Firewhiskey and leaned close to her. "You know you like it when I bother you."

Tess smiled sweetly and lifted her middle finger. "That's what I think of you bothering me."

"That's harsh."

"Honesty usually is." Tess remarked ignoring him to join the Marauder's conversation.

"Where's Em?" James asked once Remus headed to the bar for refills.

"She opted to head back to school early." Lily said vaguely.

"Is that code for she's avoiding the ex?" Sirius stage whispered.

"That's the gist of it," Nick said with a shrug.

"Is she seeing another bloke?" Peter asked casting a look over his shoulder at Remus.

"No," Lily answered too quickly.

"Holy flaps, she is!" James muttered disbelievingly.

"We…didn't say that!" Tess said quickly.

"Like you needed too," Declan snorted.

"Don't mention it to Remus," Nick said quickly.

"But-"Sirius cut in.

"Don't you dare, Black." Lily warned.

Remus balanced a tray full of drinks expertly and set them on the table with a proud smile. Sirius interrupted the heavy silence by lifting a drink and smiling broadly.

"Drinks all around!"

--

Lily was done in after a drink and a half. She danced every song, alternating between the boys who took turns dancing outrageously with the girls. It was clear from their moves that they were each trying to outdo each other and accomplished making the evening one to remember.

"James I think I'm ready to head back," Lily murmured.

Her head was rested comfortably on his shoulder as they swayed to a slow number. James did a quick time check and saw that it was already past eleven.

"Alright. Let's get you back."

"I want you to stay," Lily lifted her head, "have a guy's night with the Marauders."

"You actually want me to stay out late with my friends?" James clarified.

Her eyebrows rose. "You say that like I regularly keep you away from your friends."

"Of course not," James lifted his hand and ruffled her hair with a grin, "I'm just surprised that you don't want to, err, call it an early night together."

Lily laughed and kissed him lingeringly. "Hold that thought, alright?"

"I will," he promised watching her walk away.

--

Once they were back at Hogwarts the three girls said goodnight and went their separate ways. After Nick retired to the quarters she shared with Sirius Lily made her way to the entrance to the Heads Dorm.

She began muttering the password while she untied the scarf around her neck, but stopped in front of the door to stare at the bold red letters painted unevenly; MUDBLOOD. Lily brushed her fingers over the letters lightly with trembling fingers.

"I'm not," she whispered shivering, "I'm not a Mudblood."

Even as she repeated the mantra her eyes stung with tears and her stomach dropped sickeningly. Lily managed to stumble numbly into the Heads Dorm where she found a rag in the bathroom. She turned the tap on so a blast of scalding water poured out and soaked the rag.

Lily returned to the Common Room and got on her knees in front of the door. She scraped at the paint with her rag until her hands were bright red from the scorching water.

"Please come off," Lily cried barely noticing the tears that rolled down her cheeks. The color of the letters seemed to grow brighter as she scrubbed, but she could not quit. Her hands began working to their own accord. She had to get it off. James couldn't see it. If it stayed there the whole night her friends would see it, as well as everyone in Gryffindor. Lily didn't think she could handle the humiliation.

Not far away Emily stared at the ceiling while she listened to her dorm mates breathing. She was ready to slide into an easy sleep and forget about the entire day, but something stopped her from doing so. She rolled onto her side and shut her eyes. She was still wide awake.

"Sod it!" Emily grumbled, tossing her comforter aside. She crept from her dorm in her bare feet and entered the Gryffindor Common Room to sit in front of the fire. She drew her knees up to her chin and watched the fire as it raged. Without meaning to Emily closed her eyes, thinking of the nights she had spent with Remus by the fire.

A somewhat bitter trip down memory lane was interrupted by a muffled sound across the room. Emily twisted around and stared at the figure collapsed on the floor in a black coat.

"Lil?"

Emily flew off the couch at a run and crouched beside her friend who was curled into a ball against the door leading to her room.

Emily pushed away her friend's mass of red hair and gently touched her tearstained cheek. Lily opened her eyes wearily and bit her quivering lip. Emily followed Lily's eyes as they went to the door that she worked so hard to scrub. Emily tore her eyes away from the offending words to look back at Lily.

"It won't come off," Lily cried, "I tried for so long, but it only gets brighter-"

Emily embraced her tenderly while she cried. "Okay Lil," she soothed, "Let it out."

Lily let Emily comfort and soothe for a few minutes more, before she sat up straight and swiped the moisture from her eyes. She pulled it together and finally recounted the events at breakfast while Emily listened, horrified.

"Do you know who it was?" Emily demanded when she finished.

Lily sniffed. "I didn't get a look at them. I don't think it was anyone I know very well."

Emily gave Lily's shoulder a squeeze and produced her wand. "Let me try a few spells to get that off of your door."

It took a few unsuccessful attempts before the red lettering vanished completely leaving no trace of the word behind.

"Thank you Emily," Lily said thankfully.

"My pleasure."

"I don't want anyone to know about this," Lily said abruptly, "I don't want James to know."

Emily wondered what good it would do to hide the incident but she gave her word not to tell. They hugged for a long time before Lily dragged herself off to bed. Emily remained in the Common Room, watching the fire.

--

Sunday morning Lily awoke at seven with the makings of a migraine. She took a warm shower and went about her day like normal even though she wanted to climb back under the covers for the rest of the day.

She stopped in the Great Hall to fill her thermos with hot cocoa and headed out to the Quidditch pitch to watch Gryffindor practice.

"How did you sleep?" Emily asked quietly when Lily took her seat next to her.

"Fine," Lily said brightly, "I feel better today."

"Don't even try to lie to me," Emily said while pulling on a pair of mittens, "I can tell you're still upset."

Lily sipped her cocoa and watched James mount his broom and soar into the air. "I'm mad Emily, but I'm not going to lose it or anything."

Nick bounded up the bleachers with a wave. "Good morning!"

"Someone's cheerful," Emily remarked lightly.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, I guess married life is agreeing with me."

"Aww," Emily cooed, "who knew you would be so happy living with Sirius Black."

"Not to mention satisfied," Nick pointed out, stretching languidly.

They watched practice begin in silence. James flew past where the girls were seated and winked at Lily. She grinned back and watched him fly off.

"Didn't Tess say she would come today too?" Emily inquired snatching Lily's thermos.

"I thought so," Lily frowned looking back toward the castle.

"Lily!"

Declan appeared slightly out of breath. "Tess…she's in trouble."

The three girls stood and followed him, alarmed.

"What kind of trouble?" Emily demanded.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Declan called over her shoulder.

The four students broke into a run.

--

**A/N: okay, so I missed**** writing the drama…**** Lily's having a hard time right now, unfortunately she'll probably face more conflict because she's dating James, even from Gryffindor's! Also we have established that everyone has an opinion about the Remus/Em relationship…or lack thereof. We will have to wait and see how things go with them. Also we'll figure else what is going on with poor Tess! **


	4. Friends, Admissions, Explorations

**Chapter ****4****Friends****Admissions**** and ****Explo****rations**

**Disclaimer:**** HP is not mine**

_"__GAH, DON'T STOP THERE! __oh__ man, update soon so __I__ can figure out what happen__e__d to __T__ess :P I really like how you betrayed the conflict between __E__mily and __L__ily. Most people make it in their __fanfics__ so that the friends never disagree on something. __E__mily cam through though! __C__an't wait to see what happens __next :D__" -__jillybear_

**A/****N**** Another chapter…already??****I know, you're surprised.**** I went straight to work on this one. I figured I owed everyone a speedy update! ****Also since Saturday I have received quite a few great reviews so ****it was really hard to ****pick a favorite to post at the top of the chapter.****Enjoy**** the ****chappie****! JNSG**

"What happened to her?"

Madame Pomfrey hovered around Tess Roberts as was her habit with the students she treated. Lily Evans watched the Healer check Tess' vital signs and secure a blanket around her.

"Miss Roberts suffered a severe anxiety attack," Madame Pomfrey explained casting a worried glance at the slumbering girl, "twenty minutes ago she was brought in from the owelry crying frantically and unable to breathe. I sedated her with a sleeping aid that should last until her mind is ready to reawaken."

"Does she show any other symptoms?" Lily persisted, "Maybe something that's gone untreated?" Lily didn't like to believe that what happened with Tess was something that couldn't be cured with a pill or tonic.

"No," Pomfrey assured her, "Miss Roberts is physically sound."

"Do you mind if we stay here awhile?" Nick spoke up.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Only two visitors at a time. I don't want too much noise that will cause her to wake up early."

Declan remained at his post, in a chair at her bedside. It didn't appear he was going anywhere fast. Emily and Nick decided to let Lily keep watch.

"Let us know when we can see her," Emily said before they left.

The door closed quietly behind the girls when they departed. Madame Pomfrey retreated to her office to make a note on Tess Roberts's admission to the wing, leaving Declan and Lily alone. Lily surveyed the Irishmen from the corner of her eye and fond him to be concentrating intently on the floor.

"Are you alright Declan?" she asked tentatively.

He raised his grass green eyes from the floor and nodded. "I guess I'm shaken."

"She was that bad?" Lily asked somberly.

Declan sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "She almost passed out on me. She was crying and shaking," he trailed off as he gazed at her sleeping figure.

"Did you follow her to the owelry?" Lily pressed.

"After she left the Great Hall she looked really upset so I followed her," he explained wearily, "Why are you asking?"

"I would just like to know what happened,"

Declan laughed darkly. "Do you think I did that to her? Made her all panicked and sick."

"Of course not Declan," Lily said severely, "I know you wouldn't hurt her."

"Hmm," he rose to his feet and looked out the window for lack of anything to focus on, "I guess I'll leave now."

"I'll tell her you were here…" Lily offered.

"Don't bother," he said as he walked away, "she probably wouldn't be too pleased that I was anywhere near her."

Lily was aware of her friends anguish but could think of nothing to say to him as he walked out of the wing without looking back.

Lily settled in her chair and prepared herself for a long afternoon of waiting.

--

Lily wasn't aware that she fell asleep until she woke up three hours later with a major pain in her back. She rubbed a fist over her eyes and focused blearily on Tess, sitting cross legged on her bed reading a trashy gossip mag.

"How's it going Sleeping Beauty?" Tess asked setting the magazine aside.

"How long have you been awake?" Lily demanded smiling sleepily.

Tess shrugged and had to readjust her hospital gown. "An hour or two."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long," Lily insisted and began rubbing her aching back.

Tess smiled impishly. "You must have needed it."

Lily worked on her back in silence and tried to think of the best way to ask Tess what had happened earlier.

"Tess, what happened this morning?" she asked deciding to be perfectly blunt.

Tess ignored the question and fingered the flimsy hospital gown Pomfrey had put on her.

"Have you ever been in a really bad relationship Lily?" Tess finally asked thoughtfully.

Lily thought briefly of Ryan Turner. True, he had turned out to be a five star prick but she considered herself lucky that it only lasted a few months. And now she had James.

"Not really," Lily finally answered.

Tess nodded and began nibbling the inside of her cheek. "I didn't think so," she pushed up the material of her gown, and revealed an abdomen marked with fist sized bruises. Lily gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as she stared wordlessly at the blue and green bruises.

Tess smiled sadly and lowered the gown. "They still hurt and they've been there almost a month."

Lily was still reeling when Tess calmly began telling the story of her and Michael.

"He attended a school a few miles away from Beauxbatons. I met him last year and started sneaking around with him a few months later. I realized that his temper was out of control about six months after we started meeting at night when he hit me.

I stuck it out with him for awhile before things got too bad and I couldn't deal with it anymore. That's why I moved to Hogwarts, after I stopped communicating with him he started following me whenever I was off campus. I told my parents I needed to get away from Beauxbatons and they allowed me to transfer."

She exhaled loudly when she was done and flopped back on her pillows. "It feels good to tell someone."

Lily sat on the edge of the bed with a solemn expression. "He owled you today didn't he?"

Tess glanced out the window at the blustery winter's day and nodded. "I saw his writing and flipped out. I was so sure as soon as I opened it that he would be waiting to come and get me. Pretty irrational, eh?"

"I'd say normal actually," Lily said supportively. She held Tess' hand in hers and squeezed it firmly. "You know you're safe right? There are a lot of people here who would do anything to protect you."

Tess rolled her eyes but Lily could see the tears welling behind her sad brown eyes. "That was quite an inspirational moment," Tess remarked to lighten the moment. She saw Lily's knowing smile and added a quiet, "Thanks."

They lay side by side, propped up by a mound of Poppy's pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you know who brought you here?" Lily asked thinking of poor confused Declan.

"Gallagher," Tess sighed his name and shook her head, "He seems to be around at my worst moments."

"I think he was a bit worried about you."

Tess snorted. "Any decent bloke would be, after all I was carrying on like an absolute nutter."

Lily desperately hoped Tess could see what was right in front of her. "I think it had to do with more than you having a panic attack."

Tess raised her eyebrows. "Would you be talking about a possible attraction Lily Evans?"

"She can be taught!" Lily cried with a laugh.

Tess rolled her eyes. "He is attractive but I'm still kind of nutty from the Michael thing."

"You have every right to be a bit nutty," Lily assured her, "But knowing Declan I would say he would be pretty understanding if you told him politely to back off."

"I'm not so good with the polite bit," Tess conceded, "It's easier to insult him."

"And more fun?" Lily guessed.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I like sparing with him because he jabs back instead of just taking it."

Lily thought fleetingly of her run-ins with James before they dated and had to smile. She patted Tess' leg lightly with a mischievous grin.

"What say you to breaking out of here and getting some lunch?"

Tess rubbed her bruised belly with a small smile. "I say yes, I'm starved!"

--

"…scared us to death Roberts!" Nick declared dramatically, once they were settled in the Great Hall with their lunches.

"I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life," Emily remarked earning a laugh from her friends.

Tess speared a piece of meat and smirked. "Sorry about that. The next time I wig out I'll try to let you all know ahead of time."

"That's all we ask," Lily stated teasingly.

The hall filled as most of the students filled their plates with food. Tess noticed Declan take a seat farther away that he normally sat and felt bad. She pushed her plate aside and stood up unsteadily.

"I'll be right back mates,"

She knew her friends were watching as she travelled down the table and took a seat next to Declan. He looked up from his plate and his eyes rounded in surprise.

"You're awake."

"It would seem so," she said with a nervous laugh.

"You're feeling better then?" he asked more polite than she'd ever heard him.

"Err, yeah I mean I'm not ready to faint with mascara running down my face or anything."

Another nervous laugh bubbled out.

"Good." He said returning to his meal.

Tess bit back a frustrated growl and cleared her throat. "I just wanted to tell you…to say thanks for taking me to Poppy. Thanks."

"It was no problem,"

The conversation ended there so she backed away from him without another word and returned to her friends.

"That went well," Emily said brightly.

Tess snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"He looked a bit mad actually," Nick said peering over at Declan inquisitively.

"Please stop looking at him!" Tess begged covering her face in embarrassment.

"Roberts!"

"Oh, no…" Tess laid her head on the table at the sound of Sirius' voice.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius patted her back and began filling his plate.

"Fine. I'm fine, thanks."

"You gave everyone a scare," James informed her piling his plate with enough food for two people.

"Poppy fixed me up," Tess promised them.

"Ah, I have some fond memories with her," Sirius reflected, "Many broken bones were regrown in the Hospital Wing."

"She's said many times that we should just move in there so we wouldn't always have to make the trip." Remus said fondly.

"Smart woman, she is," James said with a grin.

--Monday morning found Tess sleepy and unready to go back to the hospital. She stalled rolling out of bed for as long as she could before she finally tottled into the shower. She loaded up on coffee when she arrived at St. Mungo's and was promptly notified that today she would be stuck working the desk with Declan.

"Bloody fantastic," she murmured glancing at the unorganized unenthusiastically.

Right away she began going through orders given by Healers that carried over from the night shift. She started making piles and cleaning all the unnecessary clutter that covered her work space.

"Good morning, Roberts."

Tess inclined her head. "Gallagher."

He set to work on reorganizing the file cabinet behind the desk without another word. Tess became fidgety; after all she could only take the silence for so long. One thing about having five brothers was that she didn't do very well with long stretches of silence.

"I have a few new orders you can put in there," She announced passing them over to him.

He muttered a reply and went back to work. Tess slammed a stack of papers on the desk.

"I'm going to get some more coffee,"

Tess hurried away from the moody Irishmen and cornered Lily in the break room.

"I'm dying out there!" she cried jerking her thumb toward the hall.

Lily sipped her tea without so much as batting an eye. "Oh. Why is that?"

"It's so quiet," Tess hissed, "that I can hear myself think. I don't like it!"

"Then make conversation," Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With the Irishmen?"

"Declan? Yes, him."

Tess' eyes narrowed and Lily found it difficult to keep a straight face.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" she demanded.

"Of course not," Lily assured her, "I'm merely pointing out that maybe you should try talking to him before you go bonkers."

"I think I'd rather go bonkers," Tess said stubbornly.

She trudged back to the desk. Barely two minutes later she slammed a drawer closed and banged both fists on the desktop.

"Don't you talk anymore?" Tess demanded, handing him a file.

"Sometimes," Declan said vaguely.

"You're really starting to annoy me Gallagher."

"I was trying not to,"

Tess sat back in her chair so she could watch him work. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm trying to stay out of your way," Declan informed her, showing a bit of temper.

"Really?"

Declan rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I haven't been talking to you Tess?"

She shrugged twisting a lock of hair around her index finger. "I suppose I thought that you considered me a total nut- job."

Declan stopped working and looked at her steadily. "I would never think that."

Tess studied her fingers, avoiding his direct gaze. Her throat felt dry when she tried to speak.

"I guess…I do like it when you bother me," she admitted watching a playful smile spread across his lips, "I mean it's better than it being _completely _silent."

"I'm glad that you admitted it," Declan said with mock sincerity, "Denial isn't a healthy thing Tess-"

She laughed and punched his arm. "Shut up! I'm not denying anything-"

"Only your love of our witty banter," Declan interrupted with a wink.

"Prat," Tess muttered mildly, focusing back on the mound of work ahead of them.

"And Tess? I forgive you."

"For what?" Tess muttered, her mind going into work mode.

"Scaring me half to death yesterday."

--

When quitting time rolled around at the Auror Academy Nick thought that no one could have possible been happier than she.

She took a long hot shower to ease her overworked muscles and indulged herself in slamming her fist into one of the metal lockers once she finished, to let off steam. She clenched her fist experimentally before removing the towel wrapped around her waist to towel dry her hair.

She continued thinking about all the immature prats she worked with, including one Ryan Turner who made sure she knew what he thought of women Auror's. She was in a man hating mood, which was unfortunate for Sirius because she would be back at Hogwarts in a few hours and he would probably be on the receiving end of her fury.

Nick sighed and plucked a t-shirt from her locker. She pulled it on over her head and grabbed a pair of faded jeans to shimmy in to. She would've continued her mental rant in peace if it hadn't been for the beep she heard from somewhere in the locker room.

"What…?" she muttered glancing around sharply.

She scanned the dingy room until her gaze landed on a miniscule device located in the corner of the room, across from the shower.

"No way!" she breathed, too stunned to do anything but stare at the pin sized device attached to the wall. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach and pluck it off the wall.

Her stomach dropped. It was a camera. A red light in the center of the device, in the shape of a small eye, flickered before going out.

"Dammit!" she cursed and stormed out of the Witch's Locker Room.

She wondered how long it had been there and who all was viewing her without her knowledge in the Academy. Her blood pressure steadily rose as she neared her destination.

People peeked out from their cubicles to watch the incensed Mrs. Black storm the halls until she reached Moody's office. The secretary gave her an odd look. Nick took a deep breath and remembering protocol stopped before she barged into her boss' office.

"Is Moody in?"

"Not at the moment miss," the secretary replied meekly, "he's in a meeting."

Nick nodded and drew herself up to her full height. "Right. Thank you."

Nick went to the second in command instead and went to see one of the senior Auror's on duty, Damon Jessup.

The door was open so she entered, sopping hair and all. Jessup glanced up from a stack of memos and stared uncertainly at the dripping wet trainee. Nick smoothed her shirt self consciously and dropped herself in the chair across from Jessup.

"I found a camera in the locker room," Nick said by way of explanation, "and I want to file a complaint."

Jessup pushed aside his paperwork and smiled. "And who may I ask is responsible for this?"

"I don't know who's responsible; I just found it after I showered." Nick explained, taking the time to use a drying charm on her hair.

"I see," Jessup said, clearly humoring her, "what were you doing when you found the device."

"Drying my hair," Nick said patiently, "I was getting dressed and –"she stopped, immediately not liking the way Jessup perked up when she mentioned being in a half dressed state. "It doesn't matter what I was doing, I still want to file a complaint."

"I'm afraid I can't help you-"

Nick scraped back her chair and leaned over the desk so their faces were nearly touching. "Then find someone who can help me! I will not let those immature little bastards get a free show off of me," she said hotly, "so if you can't help me then I guess I'll solve this myself."

In the time it took to get to the gym her temper hadn't cooled. She flung the double doors open with a bang that rang out sharply in the room. The men practicing their footwork in the middle of the room eyed the witch with uncertainty as well as the others who were using the training equipment, or just letting off steam with a good workout.

Nick already got her amount of daily grueling exercise bit felt ready for another round when she spotted the boys in her group laughing in the back of the gym.

"Oy!" she bellowed.

James paused, mid-push up to stare at Nick. "Hey, Nick what's the matter-"

"Not now, Potter," Nick said crisply.

She stopped barely a foot away from Ryan Turner who was leering at her contemptuously. "Good afternoon Nico-"

"Shut up," Nick growled.

"Someone's in a mood," one of the others remarked earning snickers from those who were listening.

"This someone is going to shove a certain camera up your arse in a few seconds," she said in a tone that indicated her threat was not to be taken lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black." Ryan said dismissively.

Nick choked back a scream and stood on the balls of her feet so they were almost eye level. "Don't screw with me Turner," she warned, "After the way you messed with Lil, your nine lives are up and I wouldn't mind giving you a proper arse kicking."

"I'd like to see you do it," Ryan challenged.

Nick thought about kicking him directly in the gonads but settled for slamming her fist into his eye. Ryan's head snapped back and he flew back on the floor, clutching the injured eye.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed.

Nick wanted to go back for more but felt a pair of arms haul her back before she could ram Turner's testicles into his throat.

"Take a deep breath Nick," James urged as he pulled her back.

"I want..." Nick fumed, "to kill him."

"I know," James said holding her arm tightly, "he deserves it too-"

When Ryan struggled to his feet Nick suddenly leapt forward so James had to step in front of her and restrain her.

"Nick, cool off!" James ordered, "If you go back and knock him out they'll kick you out of the Academy. Is that what you want?"

Nick cursed vehemently under her breath but relaxed. "No, it isn't."

"Exactly. Why don't we take a walk or something?"

Nick shrugged his hand off her arm. "Sure. Let's take a-"

"Running scared Nicolette?" Ryan taunted several feet away.

"Shut up Ryan," James warned.

"I want to see her try to hit me again!" Ryan leered, "I don't think she has it in her."

Nick cast James a 'he's mine' look before she threw herself at Turner, plowing both of them into the floor.

--

Aubrey Potter set aside a stack of paperwork that needed her attention and looked between the three trainees sitting in her office, including her own son.

"Need I remind the three of you that there is a no brawling policy at this academy?" Aubrey said severely, after they began cleaning their wounds.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter," Nick spoke up, "I attacked Turner and James felt the need to help me out-"

Aubrey nodded curtly and turned her icy stare on Ryan. "Do I understand correctly Mr. Turner that you placed a camera in the witch's locker room?"

Ryan worked his sore jaw before speaking. "Mrs. Black accused me of placing one there, and gave me no chance to deny it."

"Do you deny it?"

"OF course!" Ryan said fervently, "I would never do something so vile-"

Nick folded her arms across her chest. Just hearing him talk made her want to deck him again.

"Since we have no proof that you placed that device there I will let you off with a clear warning Mr. Turner, you will be closely watched from now on and if you step so much as a toe out of line you're out of here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ryan mumbled.

"Good. You are dismissed for the day,"

Once the door closed behind him Aubrey gave James a stern look, before quickly healing his bloodied lip.

"The same goes for both of you, you know." Aubrey told them briskly.

"I understand." Nick said somberly.

"You may go back to school Nicolette."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," Nick said before taking her leave.

Left alone with his mum, James cleared his throat nervously.

"I couldn't just let him hit my mate's wife," he blurted.

Aubrey rubbed her temples with a slight frown. "I understand that, James."

James nodded and rose to his feet slowly. He was a bit sore from the scrape a few minutes earlier.

"I guess I'll head back to school."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Aubrey said allowing herself a small smile.

James gave her a quick hug and left the Academy hurriedly. He was sure things would get interesting once he got back to Hogwarts.

--

For the most part dinner went along as it usually did. One key difference was the interaction between Declan and Tess. Although it couldn't be called friendly, it was as though they had come to an understanding that no one else knew about.

Another abnormality was Sirius and James' absence during the nighttime meal. It was well known that Marauders did not miss meals. They loved food too much.

Nick kept her head down to avoid people noticing the cut that slashed through her eyebrow, and concentrated on her food.

Lily leaned across the table and touched her friends arm lightly. "Nick, did you put something on that?"

Nick nodded and pushed her food aside. "I took care of it." She peered across the table at Remus and Peter. "You wouldn't know where James and Sirius are, would you?"

"I have no idea," Peter lied.

Nick let the blatant lie go and rested her head on her arm. "I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Are you feeling alright?" Emily asked softly.

"I'm okay. I'm just wondering if I'm going to mention today's events to Sirius."

Tess, who was seated with a perfect view of the entrance to the Great Hall, paled noticeably.

"Err, Nick you might not have to think too hard on how you'll break it to him-"

Lily caught sight of Sirius' murderous expression as he entered and swallowed loudly. "I think someone did it for you."

Nick lifted her head and closed her eyes. "Oh, Merlin."

Nick pushed away from the table so she was standing by the time Sirius reached her. His jaw was clenched so tight it looked painful, his shoulders were tensed and he looked ready to kill.

He stood in front of her but scanned the long table, looking carefully for a particular Gryffindor.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Ryan didn't come down to dinner," Nick said tiredly.

Sirius looked down at her for the first time and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Were you going to tell me about this?"

"I wasn't planning on doing it in front of the entire school," Nick remarked evenly.

"You should have come straight to me-"

Nick gritted her teeth, "I'm not going to discuss this here, Sirius. We can do it in private."

He looked ready to strangle someone but nodded tightly. "Fine," he barked striding away from her, "Let's go."

Nick followed behind him slowly, unwilling to jog to keep up with his furious pace. She entered the living space they inhabited together and found him inside their bedroom. She shut the bedroom door quietly and watched silently as he stood by the window overlooking the grounds.

"I assume James told you-"Nick began.

"I had to hear the entire thing from him!" Sirius yelled, turning from the window, "I asked him who gave him the beating and then I made him tell me the entire thing."

"I would've told you after dinner," Nick said choosing not to raise her voice, unlike her husband.

"Why the hell would you wait?" he roared, "You think I'm not interested to know that some crreeps are getting naked pictures of my wife?!"

"Did James fail to mention that _your wife_ wiped the floor with Ryan Turner?" she countered.

"That isn't the point. Damn it Nick, why wouldn't you come straight to me?"

Nick pinched the bridge of her nose. "The point is that I took care of Ryan. I don't need my macho husband to take him out for me-"

"I have a right to-"

"I already took care of it!" Nick exploded, "Stop acting like I need a protector and get used to the fact that I can take care of things on my own."

Sirius resisted putting his fist through the wall out of pure frustration. "You never need anyone do you?"

"I like handling my own problems Sirius. I don't need you to clean up after me."

"Fine," he backed away from her and threw open the door. "Don't wait up for me."

Nick was expecting the slam of the door, but it still shook her when it banged close behind him.

--

Emily watched the fire Monday night in her ugly, old flannel pj's with an afghan wrapped around her shoulders. She lay back against the couch in the Common Room and prepared for a long evening awake. Her mind was stuck at work where she was scrounging together concerning the Minister of Magic's reelection.

It was a tedious job to go back through the years of speeches and events and decide how she should tell the people that this guy had to go. It was monotonous, but she loved it. Even if she couldn't sleep because her mind was still going on overdrive.

"Are you asleep?"

Emily's eyes flew open and focused in on Remus' shadowed face. "I think I might've been."

"I'm sorry to wake you then." He said seating himself in a chair opposite her.

Emily sat up so she wasn't completely lying down and pulled the afghan tighter around her.

"Erm, old habits die hard I guess." Emily said with a laugh.

_More than you know_, Remus thought with a small smile. "They usually do."

They sat in perfect silence for a few minutes aside from the periodic crackle of the fire. Remus cleared his throat and sat forward. "Em-"

Emily stood up and smiled brightly. "I've had a long day. I should get to bed."

Remus looked at her wildly. "You can't!" he blurted.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still in love with you!"

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Merlin, did you _have_ to bring that up?"

Remus was horrified to feel his face redden. "Yes, I thought I should."

"Well don't!" she stated firmly, "because I don't want to hear it!"

"Em, it's been a month," Remus said rationally, "I've had time to sort everything out and –"

"Good for you," Emily said sarcastically, "I'm glad you're all sorted because I'm certainly not."

"-And I realize that I've been a complete arse."

Emily laughed despite herself and twisted her hands anxiously. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It means that I want to prove to you that I want to try again." Remus said.

"How?" Emily asked, her breath hitching when he stepped closer.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said vaguely. With that final thought he left the room and retired to bed.

--

**A/N ****Ooooh, Remus ups his game! We have discovered the reason for Tess' panic attack as well as the reason why she transferred to Hogwarts in the first place. Poor Sirius is having a difficult time with his self-sufficient Mrs. Black! And James still doesn't know about Lily's troubles. **

**To those of you who have this story on alert, if you are reading please leave me your thoughts in a review. It helps more than I can say when I know your likes and dislikes about my story! ****Thanks! JNSG**


	5. The Course of True Love

**Chapter ****5****The Course of True Love**

**Disclaimer:**** The Marauders are not mine and neither is HP.**

**A/****N**** I would like to give Yumi Stern a special shout out. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you****'****r****e recovering**** alright****This chapter is split between Sirius and Nick dealing with Ryan Turner and then Valentine's Day at Hogwarts.**

After leaving Nicolette, Sirius and James entered the library under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. One glance around assured Sirius that no one occupied the library save for the worn volumes and one Ryan Turner.

"Stay under the cloak," Sirius ordered James.

"Pad-"

"Just, stay," Sirius repeated before stepping out from under the Invisibility Cloak, without taking his eyes from Turner. The poor sod was facing the other direction with no clue that his worst nightmare was creeping towards him with unnerving stealth.

"You've been hiding from me Ryan,"

Ryan's shoulders tensed, he lifted his head slowly. He expected the nose breaking punch Sirius delivered, but the gush of blood that poured from his nose shocked him into immobility.

"I'd enjoy this more if you fought back, Turner." Sirius growled.

He lifted him swiftly from his seat and forced him to the ground.

"Sirius!" James yelled from across the library.

"I didn't do it." Ryan whimpered.

Sirius thought about continuing his assault until Ryan curled into a ball protectively and something Nicolette said to him years before came back with a shocking clarity…

_A fifteen year old Sirius Black hopped on the railing of the balcony as he talked animatedly. _

_"…Then we hung Snivellus in the air so everyone could see his-"_

_Nick had been looking out at the grounds of the Black residence faced him abruptly. "Was this boy bigger than you?"_

_Sirius stopped in the middle of the story and screwed up his face, perplexed. "Sorry…what?"_

_Nick lifted her intelligent brown eyes to look into his grey ones. "You heard me," she said lightly, "The boy that you hung in the air and taunted cruelly, was he larger than you?"_

_Sirius shook his head, uncertain where the intense witch was going with this. "No. Snivellus is a puny creep."_

_Nick sighed and turned back to look at the sunset instead of the clueless Black. Sirius rubbed a hand over his hair and thought about continue recounting his adventures during fifth year. The cold look lurking on Nicolette's face stopped him._

_"Why does it matter?" he finally demanded, a bit put off about her moodiness._

_"It just sounds like the only reason you are remotely popular at that school is because you flex your muscles and pick on people that are weaker than you."_

_Sirius hopped off the railing so they were almost eye level. "That isn't true-"_

_"Then why do you do it, Sirius?" she asked quietly, "You just said so yourself, this Severus boy did nothing to you except exist. Does that mean you have the right to make his life hell?"_

_"People like me for who I am," Sirius snapped, "And if that means roughing up Snivellus then so be it."_

_"I think you do it so they will like you," Nick said thoughtfully, "And that's beneath you, Sirius."_

_"Beneath me?" Sirius sneered, "What the hell does that mean?"_

_"It means that there is more to you than pushing people around and acting like an arrogant prat. Using violence to make you feel better is pitiful."_

_Sirius snorted. "Don't act like you know me Edwards. I could be a bloody lunatic for all you know."_

_Nick shrugged with the first hint of a smile she'd showed all evening. Sirius might've even thought it was a brilliant smile, bright with the possibility of dimples in her cheeks, but he told himself firmly, he was too annoyed to notice that rubbish. _

_"I know something you don't." she said vaguely._

_"And that would be..?" Sirius prompted._

_Nicolette stepped forward so their shoulders touched, nearly making Sirius jump back from the contact. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "I know, that you're nothing like the bloody lunatics in your family. You're better than all of this, Sirius. You just haven't realized it yet."_

_She kissed his cheek and felt his body tense, even though her lips were there and gone in a second. _

_"If you'll excuse me," she said softly, "I think I'll go back inside."_

_ Before she could shut the door behind her, he blocked it with his foot._

_"I'm coming too,"_

_--_

Sirius deposited Ryan Turner in the Hospital wing with an anonymous note explaining that his teammate had clumsily fallen down the stairs and injured his nose in the process. Ryan shrunk away when Sirius leaned over the bed and spoke in a low voice,

"I will never like you Turner. You are a vile git, who deserves a lot more than a bloody nose for what you did to Nicolette," Sirius paused to make sure Poppy wasn't coming before he continued, "I'm giving you a free pass even though I don't want to. But pull a stunt like that on my wife again and you'll wish you were dead when I'm through with you."

Satisfied that he had made his point Sirius took his leave, feeling better than he had in awhile.

The next stop was back at the dorm where he had a lot of smoothing over to do with Nick. First though he stopped to conjure a bouquet of wild flowers. Adequately prepared to apologize Sirius entered the dorm tentatively.

"Nicolette?" he called quietly, "Love, I brought flowers!"

He pushed the door open to the bedroom and found his beautiful wife fresh out of the tub, in her bathrobe with eyes that were red from crying.

"Sirius," She hiccupped as tears leaked from her eyes.

Sirius set the flowers next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms tenderly.

"I'm sorry Nick," he said rubbing her back soothingly, "I shouldn't have left it like that."

Nick threw her arms around his neck suddenly and held him tightly. "I'm sorry…I said those things," she swiped her eyes irritably and pulled away from him, "I do need you Sirius," she said taking his hand, "more than I like to admit."

Sirius laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, I guess."

Nick laughed and leaned against him. "You're welcome," she lifted the flowers off the mattress and angled her head to smile up at him, "They're lovely Sirius."

Sirius grinned and laid her back against the bed so he was positioned above her. "A desperate man's way of saying he's sorry," he murmured, untying the belt that held her robe closed.

_**--**_

_**Saturday**__** Morning**__**Valentine's Day**_

Lily woke alone on Valentine's Day, and realized the person who she woke up next to every day was not beside her. She glanced blearily around her dorm room and upon looking at the pillow that James' head usually occupied she found instead a single white lily. She laughed softly and lifted the flower to catch its light scent.

She left the lily on the pillow and made the bed using her wand. She pulled on her robe and shuffled into the Head's Common Room where breakfast was waiting on the coffee table.

"Oh, my," Lily breathed, taking everything in.

The fire was roaring, heating the entire room. The coffee table was draped with a fine, white table cloth as well as her favorite breakfast things; Griddle cakes, bacon, sausage, toast and a pitcher of orange juice.

The only thing missing was the man who orchestrated the entire thing.

Lily sat uncertainly on one of the couches in front of the coffee table and poured herself a glass of juice.

James entered the Heads Common Room with a plate of chocolate covered fruit and a bottle of wine that he planned to keep cool until that night. He spotted Lily sipping juice on the couch and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing up already Miss Evans?" without waiting for an answer he ran into his dorm room, shielding the goodies from her view. He placed a cooling spell on the wine and fruit so they would keep until he was ready to pull them out.

He reentered the Common Room they shared where Lily was seated, munching on a piece of bacon.

"I couldn't sleep so I got up only to find you missing." She explained.

James joined her on the couch and stole her glass of juice for a sip. "I had to pick up a few things in Hogsmeade."

Lily gave him a lingering kiss and ran a hand through his hair lightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Potter."

"Same to you Evans." He murmured bringing his lips back to hers.

When they finally surfaced for air and food, they filled their plates with breakfast goodies and made light conversation while they ate.

However, James became distracted by Lily's appearance. It wasn't only the fact that he found her incredibly attractive that captured his attention but he noticed black circles that were forming beneath her eyes; also the usual rosiness was gone from her cheeks making her skin far paler than he had ever seen it before. He knew that recently she was beginning to pull nearly all nighters and it seemed the effects were beginning to show-

"…We're having dinner with everyone tonight." Lily announced.

James mentally made a note to get Lil into bed early tonight before reentering their conversation.

"Who exactly is everyone?" he asked unsurely.

"The Marauders as well as their significant others, which include Peter and Marlene. Declan, Tess, Emily-"

"What?" James said weakly, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. Nick told me everyone was going out for a bite in Hogsmeade," she frowned lightly, "you don't want to go?"

"Of course I do," James kissed her cheek, "Although I'm not very fond of leaving the dorm today unless it's for sustenance."

Lily smiled, amused. "You mean you don't want to do anything but shag and eat today?"

"More or less," he admitted with a shrug, "Why? What's your perfect idea of a romantic Valentine's Day?"

Lily wiped her mouth with her napkin and sat back while he waved his wand and the dishes cleared from the table.

"I guess it doesn't really matter as long as I'm with the person I love."

"Come on Lil, there has to be something unrestrained, and shockingly wild you want to do," James said with more than a little curiosity.

"Well I suppose there is one thing that I've thought about," she said vaguely.

"Do I have to drag it out of you?" James teased with a laugh.

"Of course not," Lily leaned over so she could whisper, "It involves your Invisibility Cloak and a bit of alone time in the library. You fill in the rest."

James' face flushed red and it took a minute for him to regain the power of speech. "Oh...I see."

"Did I shock you?" Lily asked with a grin.

"We'll have to try that sometime," he remarked a bit dazedly.

Lily poked him gently in the side. "And your Valentine's Day fantasy Mr. Potter?"

"A chocolate covered Lily," he said without hesitation.

Lily snorted, nearly collapsing from her laughter.

"I'm serious Lil!" James said above the din of her laughing.

"I know," Lily said still shaking, "that's why I'm laughing."

"I've had this fantasy involving you and melty chocolate since fifth year," James said honestly, "It's one of those pubescent fantasies that never go away."

"From the way you acted in fifth year, whatever gave you the impression I would let you near me with melty chocolate?"

"That's harsh!"

"Sorry," Lily cringed, "but if it helps, I am now madly in love with you, despite the fact that you were an arrogant toe rag."

"Oh yes," James said dryly, "That makes me feel much better."

"It should," Lily kissed his clenched jaw. Sobering, she turned his face toward her so they were eye level, "If I thought you were a complete toe rag would I let you sleep in my bed?"

"No," James stared at his hands. "It still bothers me though."

"Despite the fact that we were horrible to each other, I love you and I'm glad that I'm spending today with you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," James turned and flashed a grin. "Same here,"

She stood up and extended her hand to him. "Shower time."

James raised both eyebrows and accepted her hand. "And I'm invited?"

Lily smirked and pulled him toward the loo. "Of course," she winked over her shoulder, "And maybe later we can melt some chocolate."

**--**

Emily was prepared to spend Valentine's Day alone. While her friends, (minus Tess who was holing up with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a trashy romance novel), were cooking for each other and spending their day being deliriously happy she was on her way to Hogsmeade to catch a bit of lunch in the pub.

She threw on an oversized black sweater and ventured out into the blustery day, with no idea that one Remus Lupin was following behind her at a safe distance.

Emily chose to sit in a booth and ordered a Firewhiskey as well as a bowl of potato soup. She paid little attention to everyone around her and plucked a gossip mag from her purse for entertainment.

Remus entered the pub a good five minutes after Emily and chose to sit at the bar. For once he agreed with Padfoot that he needed some form of a plan. Going up to Emily and announcing that he had followed her to Hogsmeade and inside the pub, and consequently wanted her back, would probably not go over well with her so that was out.

He ordered a Firewhiskey to settle his nerves and decided to wait.

He was halfway through his drink when an older bloke, maybe in his late twenties, settled on the stool next to him and whispered conspiratorially to the bartender, "I'd like to buy a drink for the bird in the black sweater."

Remus eyed the gentlemen coolly. Noticing Remus' stare the man grinned and slid some money across the counter to the bartender.

"She's a looker."

Remus swore he felt his right eye give an involuntary twitch. "The bird in the booth over there?"

The man nodded, "That'd be the one."

Remus gripped his drink painfully as the bartender delivered the drink to Emily and relayed the man's message.

"He would like to join you miss," the bartender explained.

Emily flushed scarlet and stared disbelievingly at the drink. "Could you take it back please? I'm not interested."

"He already paid for it," the bartender explained.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose and forced a smile. "Alright then. I'll take it back to him myself."

Emily marched to the bar drink in hand and faced the attractive bloke with a polite smile. "Thank you for the drink," she said lightly, "but I haven't finished my first yet."

"That's okay," he grinned and patted the seat next to him, "I just wanted an excuse to come talk to you."

"I'm not interested."

She went to walk past him and felt his hand reach out and make contact with her bum. She stiffened and turned in time to see Remus plow his fist into the man's face. With surprising speed the drunken bloke landed a punch on Remus' jaw that rapidly produced a nasty green bruise.

Emily moved forward to put herself between them but the drunken bloke grabbed Remus' collar and stumbled, sending them both to the ground in a tangle of fists and cursing. The entire pub paused in whatever they were doing to watch Remus overpower the older bloke and struggle to his feet.

"Keep your hand away from her arse!" Remus bellowed, standing over the man and breathing heavily.

"Get out of here!" the bartender yelled pointing in the direction of the door.

"We're going," Emily assured him. She glanced down briefly at the drunken bloke before she grabbed Remus' sleeve and pulled him outside while the pub dwellers dealt with the man sprawled on the floor.

Once they were outside Emily moved Remus' hand away from his jaw and inspected the bruise blooming there.

"Blimey, that looks horrible," she remarked touching it gently. He flinched and she drew her hand away. "Thanks, though."

Remus laughed, even though he was in some severe pain, "It was worth it."

Emily stared at the ground before reaching for one of his hands.

"You're sure?" she asked.

He linked his chilly fingers with hers and kissed her forehead. "Plenty for the both of us."

Emily gripped his hand like a lifeline and smiled shyly. "That's a good place to start."

--

Nick was enjoying her Valentine's Day more than Sirius could possibly know. Mostly because watching him cook was always good for a laugh. So far his scarlet apron which read 'Kiss the Wizard' had caught on fire twice; burning a hole through the fabric and ruining his meal plan which included grilled salmon with pesto over a bed of angel hair.

"Sirius," Nick said patiently while her husband attempted yet another batch of griddle cakes, "we can always eat in the Great Hall with everyone else."

"No," Sirius said stubbornly, "I'm cooking for you to make up for the row we had about the twat that shall remain nameless."

Nick hopped off her stool in the Kitchens and grabbed his arm. "Sirius we talked about this. I forgave you for storming out and I apologized for being independent and bad tempered. So, how about you come sit by me, and we let the Elves cook us something special."

"You don't have faith in my culinary abilities?" Sirius said restraining his own laughter.

"Of course I do," Nick played along, "but I'd rather eat something that isn't charred."

"Excellent point." He conceded with a sigh.

They ordered pasta from the House Elves which they consumed with relish. Nick ate half of her plate before she was gripped with a sudden queasiness.

"Oh," she pushed her plate away and covered her mouth with one hand.

Sirius swallowed a mouthful of French toast and frowned. "You okay?"

Nick rubbed her belly with one hand and shook her head. "I feel a little nauseous. I'm going to go upstairs."

Sirius stood up. "I'll come with you-"

"No, that's okay. You finish your lunch and I'll meet up with you later."

"Are we still going for that walk to Hogsmeade?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course," she kissed him quickly and retreated upstairs, "Give me twenty minutes to get ready and I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"See you then," Sirius called as his wife bolted out of the room.

Nick barely made it upstairs when the dizziness gripped her and she emptied her lunch into the toilet. She leaned against the bathroom wall before going to the sink to rinse her mouth. When she was done she glanced in the mirror. Her reflection appeared worried and asked, "Feeling alright, dear?"

"No," Nick said slowly, "No, I haven't been feeling well."

All at once things clicked into place and Nick felt her knees grow weak. She ran from the loo and into her bedroom. After rifling through her nightstand she found the calendar she kept on hand and realized with nothing short of shock that her period was a month late.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

Nick dropped the calendar in the drawer and decided to make an impromptu visit to Poppy. Thankfully the Hospital Wing was empty when she entered, allowing her total privacy while Poppy did the test.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Nick called upon entering.

Immediately the Healer appeared with a warm smile. "What can I do for you, dear?"

Nick swallowed the huge lump blocking her throat. "I need you to do a pregnancy test."

Poppy raised her eyebrows. "Alright. Lie down on one of the beds."

Nick did as she was told and raised her shirt so Poppy's wand could probe her stomach gently.

"I'm going to say a quick incantation," She explained, "Then a light will appear. If it's black you're not pregnant and if it's white you are."

Upon seeing Nick's anxiety Poppy smiled encouragingly. "It won't hurt a bit dear."

Nick held on to the bedrail and closed her eyes. She felt warmth spread over her belly and bit her lower lip.

"Open your eyes dear." Poppy instructed gently.

Nick stared down at the white light spreading over her belly and felt her nausea return.

"Congratulations," Poppy said kindly, "You're pregnant."

--

Ten minutes later Nick met Sirius in the Great Hall and they started out for Hogsmeade.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes," Nick said lightly, "It passed."

"Good. Now where are we going to go first?"

"I don't know. You decide." Nick said distractedly.

"What about Honeydukes?"

"I guess…"

Sirius nudged Nick with his hip, "Love, are you sure you're alright?"

"Sirius, I'm pregnant!" she blurted placing both hands over her mouth afterward.

Sirius was sure he felt the ground move out from under him. He looked to Nicolette for confirmation and found it there plainly on her pale, worried face.

Nick held her breath for the longest seconds of her life. When Poppy informed her that she was expecting, a tidal wave of doubt and disbelief crashed over her. She wasn't so sure she could take it if Sirius expressed the same emotions while she dealt with her own fears.

Nick was to the point of an emotional breakdown because of his silence, when Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her and pressed his ear against her belly.

"Sirius…" she struggled for words but found none.

Sirius rubbed her belly with one hand before looking back up at his wife. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yes," She replied bringing her hand up to run through his hair, "You'll be a daddy."

The widest smile Nick had ever seen spread across Sirius' face. "You'll be a mum."

For the first time since she heard the news Nicolette beamed, overcome with happiness.

"We're going to be parents."

Sirius stood and with a whoop, caught Nicolette up in a hug.

"You're really happy?" Nick asked when they parted.

"Stunned, thrilled," he began breathlessly, "Need I go on?"

Nick placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "I was so worried you wouldn't be happy-"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Because we're two barely legal newlyweds with virtually no money-"

Sirius placed a finger over her lips to silence her worries.

"I will take care of you," Sirius stated solemnly, "I have money stashed in Gringotts, and even if I didn't I would work twenty jobs before I let us go broke."

Nick couldn't stop the sloppy tears that dribbled down her cheeks. She laid her head on his shoulder and her lip quivered.

"I'm a bloody emotional time bomb!" she sniffed, laughing despite the tears.

Sirius smoothed her mane of black hair and kissed her crown tenderly. "I love you Nick."

--

_**Dinner**__****__**The Lucky Star Pub**_

Dinner got off to a great start, except for the fact that Peter showed up late informing everyone that Marlene dumped him and he was ready for a drink.

"We'd like two bottles of champagne," Sirius told the waiter with a smile.

"You're in a festive mood," James remarked noting Nick and Sirius' hand holding under the table.

"It's been a festive kind of day," Sirius remarked goofily.

Across the table from him Tess focused on her drink instead of the lighthearted conversation going on around her. Her Valentine's Day had been boring, as she expected, except for the part where she bumped into Declan in the library. Sadly, that had been the brightest part of her entire day.

Once the champagne arrived Sirius cleared his throat to halt conversation, clasping Nick's hand he pulled her to her feet by his side.

"There's a bit of news I think that needs to be shared."

Everyone waited expectantly, while Sirius and Nick grinned secretively at one another.

"Out with it Padfoot!" James yelled impatiently.

"Oy, shut up you great prat," Sirius said with a grin, "It isn't every day a man announces he's expecting his first born."

This was met with complete silence. Finally comprehending his words Lily gasped and the silence broke.

"You're going to be a daddy," James muttered, gob smacked.

Sirius nodded and as well as a burst of delighted laughs James leapt to his feet and pulled Sirius in for a bear hug. The Marauders were the loudest, laughing and talking loudly with large smiles on their faces.

Nick was caught up in a girl hug that lead to all four girls bursting into tears of happiness and disbelief.

"You're going to be a mum!" Lily cried, looking from Nick's face to her small tummy in disbelief.

Sirius came up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her belly.

Remus grabbed the bottle of champagne from the table and filled everyone's glass (except for Nick who sipped from her glass of juice)

"A toast," Remus said.

Everyone raised their glasses in unison.

"To the future Padfoot Junior!"

"To Padfoot Junior!" they echoed loudly.

--

Hours later after the celebration at the pub ended Lily changed out of her dress and crept into bed in her flannel jim jams.

James rolled over and leaned on one elbow to look at her.

"So, Sirius and Nick…"

Lily smiled softly and tucked the comforter up to her chin. "I can't believe they'll be parents soon. I guess I never imagined one of the Marauders as a papa."

"I want kids,"

James had no idea where the words came from. Of course they were true, he always knew being a papa was in his future, but the reason he felt compelled to utter the words aloud completely escaped him.

Lily laughed and touched his arm lightly. "Papa Potter," she tested the phrase with a laugh, "I like it."

James wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "So do I."

--

**A/N Seemed like a good place to end the chapter…Reactions?? Let me know.**


	6. Falling Apart

**Chapter 6:****Falling Apart**

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to Rowling. I only dabble.**** Also no offense to anyone reading this with the name Abigail, it is a lovely name…and you shall see my reason for the disclaimer once you begin reading this chapter.**

By five the next morning, before the day had really begun Lily was worn out. Her self- wakening charm had gone off promptly at three, thereafter she rose and dressed and prepared for another mission for the Order of the Phoenix. As instructed she delivered an unmarked envelope at precisely three thirty in Hogsmeade Park. No one had been there to take it from her; instead she used a sticking charm to attach it to the underside of a bench and left just as quickly as she had arrived.

Lily grabbed a powder blue towel from the linen closet and padded sleepily into the bathroom. James was still sleeping a room away, but she wasn't very worried about him waking. She'd been on at least ten early morning Order missions and he never stirred.

She remained in the bath until the water cooled. She dried off quickly and changed into comfortable clothes. It was barely five in the morning.

She checked on James in her bedroom and still found him burrowed under the covers with his arm flung in the spot where Lily normally slept. She wished that she was under that lean arm, cuddled up beside her boyfriend. It seemed though that her body had other ideas. She leaned forward and kissed James' forehead lightly.

Lily Evans, Head Girl and recent insomniac gathered her supplies and headed to the library to get work done.

The first order of business was a reply to her brother that she would send later. She answered his questions about work and keeping up with her schoolwork and even gave a report on how things were going with James_… _

_Life is going on at Hogwarts. It's hard to believe that in less than five months I'll be out of school and shoved into the real world…_

Lily finished the letter and placed it in her sweater to be mailed later. She spent a total of two hours in the library without even realizing it. At seen she tucked away her work and went back to the dorm to greet James when he awoke.

--

"I think I'm going to throw up," Sirius announced once the Marauders gathered for breakfast.

James glanced up from his juice and copy of The Daily Prophet, (consequently featuring Emily's article on the Minister's campaigning and his future plans while in office) at Sirius who was noticeably agitated.

"What's the matter Padfoot?" James asked patiently.

"I'm going to be a father! Does this seem completely barmy to anyone else? I can't even remember to complete my Potions homework let alone take care of a, a-"

"A baby?" Remus supplied smearing jam on his toast.

"Exactly!" Sirius ran a hand through his mane of hair and frowned. "I don't think I'm ready for this, but if I tell Nick that she'll think I'm a git. A bad husband who doesn't do his share, Merlin she'll think I don't-"

"Sirius," James interrupted his friends ranting with the ease of one who has been doing it since their first year. "Shut up. Stop worrying."

"Easy for you to say," Sirius hissed desperately, "You're wife isn't pregnant!"

Peter frowned quizzically. "Prongs doesn't have a wife, mate."

"Thank you for that astounding bit of information, Wormtail," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"The point," Remus said calmly, "Is that whether or not you're ready for it you're going to be a father."

Sirius dropped his head on the table and muttered inaudibly.

"Sirius, listen to me," James ordered lightly, "As a parent you are bound to make mistakes-"

"-Loads of them," Remus added with a grin.

"-but you're not the only one to make them Pad," James continued, "Of course you won't know what the bloody hell you're doing in the beginning, no one does, but Padfoot junior will grow up with a great mum and dad and three uncles who will spoil him rotten. Right?"

Sirius lifted his head and smirked. "He'll be blowing up toilets by the time he's two."

Remus laughed along with the others but stopped short. "What if it's a girl?"

"I didn't think of that," Sirius said soberly.

"I'm sure she'd blowup a few toilets, being your offspring and all,"

"Blimey, what would you name her?" James scowled as he racked his brain for a suitable name.

"I've always liked Jen," Sirius remarked, "or maybe Lena?"

Remus snorted. "Sirius you've been with two girls with those names."

"Oh."

"What about the name Marlene," James suggested innocently.

Peter scowled and stabbed a bit of egg viciously. "Prick."

James laughed and slapped Peter on the back. "Sorry mate, I couldn't resist the jab."

"It has to be something classy," Sirius muttered thoughtfully.

"Abby?" Remus offered, "Abigail Black."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't like the sound of it. Too pratty."

They went quiet for a few minutes until Sirius was struck by a name that he was sure would fit the Future Female Padfoot.

"Celeste Black."

"Celeste." James tested the name and smiled, "Not bad Padfoot!"

"What if it is a boy, though?" Remus remarked, playing devil's advocate.

"James Potter-Black," James said with a grin, "I like it!"

"If I gave my kid your namesake they'd be scarred for life," Sirius remarked with a smirk.

"How about Aden Black?" Remus offered.

"Nah, something cooler like…Taylor Black." Peter said.

"Actually I already have a name in mind," Sirius said quietly.

"Do tell Padfoot." James urged.

"Liam," Sirius said simply, "Liam Black."

"It isn't as brilliant as Remus Lupin-Black," Remus joked, "but I like it Padfoot."

Sirius forgot about his future paternal woes and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast with a dreamy grin.

--

While James feasted at breakfast Lily once again returned to the library to continue brainstorming for graduation. She spread several parchments of notes out on the table and began jotting down ideas that she had discussed previously with James.

She noticed a group of Slytherin's talking quietly a few rows away and heard the word Mudblood several times during their conversation. She decidedly ignored them and continued working.

She had been working barely five minutes when the tranquility was disrupted by familiar voices.

"…should've seen the looks on their faces, eh Prongs?"

Lily glanced up from her work and cocked her head. "What have you four been up to?"

The Marauders shuffled guiltily and she shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

James pecked her cheek and pulled a chair next to hers, the Marauders meanwhile wandered toward the back of the library inconspicuously.

"What are they looking up, James?"

"You know Lil, I really love you-"

"Ah, so you're not going to tell me."

James tried to kiss her lips but she shoved him lightly.

"Go on then,"

"Are you holding out on me, love?" James pouted.

"Yes," Lily laughed, "Now go away, I'm trying to work-"

James prepared to make his leave, stopping when the conversation grew louder.

"..Obviously the Headmaster is totally off his nut, picking a Mudblood for Head Girl-"

There were muttered agreements before the boy continued. "And she's dating James Potter of all people-"

"Whoever thought a Pureblood would stoop so low to get laid!"

Lily inhaled harshly at the words and felt the color drain from her face. James faced her with a look she couldn't read. She glanced down and felt her heart drop as the Slytherin conversation continued about Hogwarts falling by the wayside.

She glanced up tentatively to see James' backside as he walked away from her.

"James!"

His fist struck the shelf behind the students who were gathered and carried on insulting his girlfriend. The noise drew their attention and all at once the conversation ended. James grabbed the bloke nearest to him and shoved him into the massive shelf.

The other students watched dazedly as the Head Boy shook with anger. "What did you say?"

Lily stood behind the handful of Slytherin's who were watching James, unsure of what to do. She wanted to stop whatever was about to happen but remained where she was, numb and unspeaking.

"Nothing," the boy rasped, "I didn't-"

James growled and shoved him away. The boy who appeared to be a sixth year crumpled to the floor with a pathetic whimper.

"Pick on someone your own size Potter," Lucius sneered.

James clenched his fists. "Don't tempt me Malfoy."

Malfoy tossed his head cockily. "Playing the protective boyfriend Potter? That's cute, I guess I didn't figure your Mudblood was a keeper-"

Lily burst through the crowd before James could act and decked Malfoy in the nose. The blonde seventh year flew back against the heady wooden shelf and clutched his nose disbelievingly.

"You can't do that to him!" the surrounding Slytherin's bellowed angrily.

James caught Lily in his arms, and swiftly shielded her with his body from the outraged Slytherin's once they surged forward. He was prepared for a fight, and was never more grateful when he spied the Marauders pushing through the students.

"Move you mangy blighters!" Sirius bellowed, "Touch one hair on their heads and I'll-"

In seconds the library was cleared, save for the Marauders and Lily.

"Everyone okay here?" Remus asked as he handed off a restricted spells book to Peter.

"We're fine," Lily informed him coolly. She stepped out of James' embrace and looked down at the floor, _a__nywhere but the Marauders troubled faces._

"Well," Sirius broke the silence with a half-smile, "personally I was hoping for a bit of a brawl."

"We saw you deck Malfoy a good one," Peter chimed in.

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess."

James reached for her hand but she shifted sending a perfectly clear message. "Lil, what they said-"

"I don't care what they say James," she said stiffly, "I'll just go on ignoring the comments like I have been."

"Wait," James blinked disbelievingly, "What do you mean 'like I have been'?"

The Marauders looked anywhere but the couple standing in front of them. Lily noticed this and decided to take her leave.

"Nothing, James. Just forget about it."

She snatched everything she brought with her to the library and quickly left. James watched her exit without comment. As soon as the door shut behind her he fixed him with his intense gaze.

"What did she mean by that?"

When no one answered James struck the bookshelf again. It relieved some of the anger, and replaced it with the intense pain in his knuckles.

"I think there has been talk," Remus said slowly, "concerning your relationship with Lily."

"What about it?!" James snapped.

"Cool it, Prongs," Sirius said evenly, "Let Moony talk."

James dragged a hand through his hair and slid into the sitting position. The Marauders followed suit, so they were all sitting on the floor deciding how to have this conversation without James having a thrombo.

"Some people," Remus continued delicately, "aren't keen on you and Lily dating. It's true I have heard things in the past few weeks-"

"You didn't think to tell me this sooner?" James said tightly.

"We didn't want it to get to you," Sirius explained, "If we had known Lily had been hearing it too-"

"Why would Lily keep that from you?" Peter pointed out.

James tipped his head back against the shelf and closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"She probably didn't want to upset you," Remus offered.

"She's a tough bird, Prongs," Sirius said lightly.

James looked back at his mates with a pained expression. "What else has she been keeping from me?"

His three friends were silent, unable to give an answer.

--

In the Heads bathroom Nick was enjoying a leisurely soak in the enormous tub built seemingly for two. Lily had informed her, quite forcefully that while they remained at Hogwarts she could use the tub to have a soak in as a treat. Nick sighed, suddenly enjoying one of the perks of pregnancy.

She leaned back comfortably and rubbed her belly absently. A slow smile spread across her lips and she sighed delightedly. A moment later she was scared out of her wits when the bathroom door flew open and Lily entered, collapsing on the floor and sobbing.

"Lil, what-"

Lily gasped and glanced up. Her cheeks flushed but she couldn't restrain her tears. "Nick…I forgot you were in here-"

Nick had already pulled on her robe and was tying the belt. "Never mind that. Are you okay?"

Lily thought about lying fleetingly. She sniffed and lowered her head. "No, I'm not."

Nick gathered Lily in a firm hug and smoothed her tangle of red hair. "What's the matter?"

Lily exhaled shakily. "Something happened…in the library. A group of Slytherin's called me a Mudblood, " Nick gasped and Lily plowed on, "James was there and then I punched Malfoy-"

She continued telling the events in the library until her sobs were nearly silent. Nick wouldn't have known she was crying if she hadn't felt her body trembling uncontrollably as she hugged her.

"I'm so tired, Nick," Lily breathed, "and I can't stop crying-"

"Shh," Nick soothed, "let's get you into bed, alright?"

She helped Lily into her bedroom and bundled her into bed, and drew the shades. She stood by her mate's bed side noticing for the first time how drained she looked. At once she felt guilty for not noticing Lily's weariness sooner.

"Try to sleep, okay?" Nick said gently.

"Alright," Lily muttered, already drifting to sleep, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell James…I don't want to see him tonight."

Nick frowned but it went undetected by Lily. "You're sure?"

Sleepily, "Yes, I'm sure."

Nick left the Heads Dorm while Lily slept, to search of her friends and clue them in. It was extremely rare that Lily cried, let alone become completely unglued. Nick knew she couldn't help Lily all on her own so she was calling in the cavalry.

She found Tess and Emily in the Gryffindor Common Room entertaining themselves by reading Emily's article in The Daily Prophet repeatedly. It was quite pleasant for Emily, listening while Tess reread the article and praised her far more than she deserved. She was having a grand time.

"I thought you were having a soak?" Emily asked setting aside the newspaper upon seeing her friend appear bundled in a robe.

"I was," Nick murmured, "until Lily arrived, nearly hysterical."

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked, sitting up straighter.

Emily was already on her feet. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping," Nick said by way of answering, "But she's upset and I think we should be there when she wakes up."

They retreated into the Heads Common Room. Once they were settled on the couch by the fire Nick retold Lily's story demanding silence until she had finished.

"…Also, she told me specifically not to let James see her."

Tess frowned and nibbled her lower lip. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I don't know," Nick said honestly.

"I thought things were going well between them," Emily said quietly.

They pondered this in silence.

--

James showed up in the Heads Common Room after lunch, surprised to find Nick on the couch sipping a mug of tea.

"Nick, how's-"he began.

Nick rested her mug on the coffee table and frowned. "Lily's awake. Emily and Tess went to get her some food."

James stood where he was, sensing that she was about to continue.

"She needs to rest, James."

"I understand…"

"She wants to be left alone."

The meaning of her words dawned on him and he felt a stab of pain in the center of his chest.

"I see."

Nick couldn't bring herself to show him a comforting smile or give him a simple, 'it will be alright'. Instead she said simply, "Maybe later."

--

Hours after her friends left Lily lay awake and stared up at the ceiling. Tonight was the first in many that she had slept alone in her bed. She couldn't explain the reason she needed to sleep on her own, but she knew that like the events in the library it had been a long time coming.

--

**Monday Morning****St. Mungo's**

"…Increase the dosage of his antibiotic, the Mediwizard already gave the order…"

Healer Kline continued his orders which Lily took down dutifully in the wizards chart. She finished the order and replaced the chart in its original spot.

"I'll finish noting the orders on the desk and help Sirius with his rounds-"

"Are you doing alright Miss Evans?" Healer Kline interrupted lightly.

Lily looked, rather impatiently at her boss and nodded. "Of course Healer, I'm fine-"

His lips turned up and Lily noticed for the first time that he had patient hazel eyes. "I think you may very well be lying to me. You seem rather distracted today."

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

Lily smiled for the first time that day. "No I'm not, but thanks for asking."

"Anytime," John Kline nodded once and strolled away.

Lily watched him walk away and mentally shook herself. She still had loads of work ahead of her before she could even consider leaving…

"Afternoon Evans,"

Sirius and Lily nearly collided when she exited the room. Lily figured someone higher up was giving her a hard time.

"Hi Sirius." She said simply and made to pass by him.

"How about some lunch?" He said affably.

"Thanks but I'm busy-"

Lily hurried away from him and escaped into one of the rooms of her patients.

Tess watched all this happen from the desk where she was stationed with Declan. She sighed heavily and returned to her work.

Declan jerked his head vaguely toward the room Lily occupied. "That lass has really done a number on Potter."

"That's rubbish," Tess informed him, "It isn't like she knows she has that kind of power over him-"

Declan grinned. Sometimes birds were absolutely clueless the effect they have on the opposite sex.

"Just because she doesn't know doesn't make it untrue."

Tess stuck her tongue in her cheek to hide a smile. "That was a very smart thing of you to say, Gallagher."

"I try to pull out something clever every once in awhile."

Tess chuckled. "You succeeded."

"You think so?" he said lightly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Go to dinner with me Tess."

Tess felt her mouth fall open, yet it took awhile for her to shut it again. "Dinner?"

"Yes. With me," Declan said patiently, "I was thinking maybe this Saturday you might get hungry and we could dine in each other's company-"

Despite her astonishment Tess laughed, "I get the point Gallagher!"

"I knew you'd catch on,"

"I have caught on, and I'm going to have to say thanks but no."

Declan was genuinely surprised. "No?"

"You heard me," Tess said nonchalantly, "I'm not interested."

Declan rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "So, this Saturday you won't be eating at about seven p.m.?"

"Declan-"

"I guess not," he sighed, "well then I suppose I'll have to catch you when you're eating another time."

Tess grinned and scrubbed a hand over her face. "Stop making me laugh."

"It wasn't intentional," he promised.

They went back to their respective work pile in undisturbed silence. Tess a few minutes later took it upon herself to disturb it.

"Hey Gallagher?"

"Yeah?"

"I might be having dinner Saturday at seven."

"Interesting,"

Tess groaned. "You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

"I would never dream of doing that-"

Tess snorted and interrupted him. "I would like to eat dinner on Saturday, at seven and maybe by chance you could be there."

Declan laughed. "All you had to do was say so in the first place, love."

"Well I am now. And I'd like to add that this is purely a meeting between friends, so no funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he repeated. But this time he truly meant what he said.

--

**The Daily Prophet****Emily's Cubicle**

"Oy Emily, you want to grab some lunch?"

Emily glanced up from her work at the group of her peers which included Peter Pettigrew. She appreciated the invitation because her belly was growling rather fiercely, but she was too caught up in her piece to be tempted to say yes.

"No thanks, I'm going to keep working."

"Merlin, don't you ever take a break?"

Emily grinned puckishly. "Nope."

The boisterous group departed and with a sigh Emily returned to her work. The entire office was out for lunch making it the perfect time for her to keep her momentum going and get down to work.

It was a miracle she could find what she'd written considering the state of her desk. There were mounds of research occupying one side, accompanied by notes she scribbled in her own shorthand, with the rest of the space dedicated to the rough draft she had started and was currently reworking.

While her lunch hour ticked away Emily worked. Her colleagues filtered back from their breaks when she was just putting the final touches on her piece.

"Still at it Taylor?"

Emily dropped her quill on the desk and faced her editor, the charming Mr. Emerson with a smile.

"Yes, sir. I still have more work to do on it but I'm pleased."

"I'm expecting good things from you Taylor," Andrew remarked fondly.

"I do too," she said solemnly.

"How about I take a look at what you've got while you head off to lunch?" Andrew suggested while scanning the parchment on her desk.

Emily snatched it up and placed it inside her notebook that had a permanent sealing charm on so she would be the only one with access to it.

"Thanks but no."

Andrew placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me Taylor."

Emily was ready to fire off a playful retort when the elevator doors opened and a familiar figure stepped out wearing a very familiar faded brown trench coat.

"Remus,"

Remus caught sight of Emily and smiled slightly. Andrew watched the small exchange and whispered, "Take that lunch, Taylor."

Emily ignored his comment and rose to her feet as Remus approached.

"Hi."

Remus looked between Emily and her editor apologetically. "I hope I didn't interrupt your work…"

"No actually," Andrew said smoothly, "Emily was just taking her break."

"Bugger off please," Emily whispered to her boss.

Andrew said a quick goodbye and returned to his office, winking at Emily over her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch," Remus asked quietly, "just catch a quick bite with me and get back to work."

Emily grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "I think I would actually."

Remus held his arm out for her to take. She stared at it for a moment before linking her arm through it with a smile.

"How's the brewery working out?" she asked when they were outside.

"It's pretty brilliant," Remus admitted, "although working with Severus leaves a lot to be desired."

"Poor you," Emily said with a laugh.

"I think I'll survive," he smiled.

They entered Taylor's Deli which was only a block away from The Prophet.

"I've never been here before," Emily admitted. She glanced around the small delicatessen immediately liking the coziness compared to the chilly outside weather.

"I haven't been here before either," Remus admitted, "But I thought it looked cool."

"That's good enough for me."

They ordered the house special, homemade soup with hearty turkey sandwiches and Pumpkin Juice, and discussed things of little importance before returning to their work.

"So, while I'm holed up with Snape in the brewery," Remus paused for her laughter, "what are you doing at The Prophet?"

Emily sipped from her glass and shrugged. "As of today I am doing legal duty for The Daily Prophet."

"Your own column?" Remus said wide eyed.

"Yes. My editor informed me that I'll be covering the key, appalling legal cases in the Wizarding world."

"Em that's brilliant!" Remus cried. He jumped up from the table and pulled her out of her seat and into his arms for a congratulatory hug.

"You've barely been there two months and you've got your own spot," he held her at arm's length with a proud grin.

"You're making me blush Lupin," she said with a timid smile.

"I think I like making you blush," he remarked with a satisfied smile, "even though it's been awhile."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Walk me back to work, Casanova."

--

The work day was over soon enough and although Nick was glad to get back to Hogwarts and forget about morning sickness and backaches she wasn't looking forward to dinner in the Great Hall.

"Feeling alright, love?" Sirius asked appearing straight from the bath.

"Yes, I'm just tired."

Sirius kissed her softly. "Do you want me to bring you back something from dinner?"

"No," Nick frowned, "I don't think this is a dinner I'd want to miss."

--

**A/N Next chapter we ****begin with**** dinner in the Great Hall which promises to be entertaining because of ou****r situation with Lily and James.**** I know the****ir**** relationship is pretty unclear at the moment, like all things it will be explained. So please be patient! ****As always your thoughts are welcomed and usually help immensely with my ****writer's**** block that pops up ****randomly!**** Byyeee****JNSG**


	7. Setting Things Right

Chapter 7: Setting Things Right

_**'I liked this chapter...a little slow at some parts (might just be me though...I'm distracted by too many things)Lily and James have to get back together! Also when you say brewery, it makes me think of beer and not potions :P **__****__**Keep up the amazing work and update when you can!'**__**-bookworm2butterfly**_

A/N: Thank you lots for all of your reviews and of course those who have added me to their alerts and faves! This chapter covers a few days and ties things together so we can move on to bigger and better conflicts in the Marauders lives. Sorry for the wait! JNSG

Disclaimer: Thanks but I own none of this

Where we left off last chapter…

**--**

_The work day was over soon enough and although Nick was glad to get back to Hogwarts and forget about morning sickness and backaches she wasn't looking forward to dinner in the Great Hall._

_"Feeling alright, love?" Sirius asked appearing straight from the bath._

_"Yes, I'm just tired."_

_Sirius kissed her softly. "Do you want me to bring you back something from dinner?"_

_"No," Nick frowned, "I don't think this is a dinner I'd want to miss."_

_--_

"Pass the juice please, Sirius." James requested quietly at dinner.

Sirius obliged him without comment and went back to his own meal. To gain Sirius' attention Remus cleared his throat lightly and jerked his head in the direction of the entrance to the Great Hall. Peter fidgeted apprehensively and Sirius' face fell.

"Oh bugger," Sirius murmured.

Lily entered the Great Hall with Emily at her side. Nick and Tess glanced up from their meals and exchanged matching worried looks.

"Are you doing alright?" Emily tugged lightly on her mate's sleeve.

Lily straightened her spine and managed a tight nod. "Sure. I'm okay."

It felt like the entire Gryffindor table was watching when she seated herself across from James instead of next to him. The Marauders braced themselves for whatever was to come.

"Remus could you pass the pastries-"

"That's all you have to say?" James remarked in a tone that was entirely too controlled, "'Pass the pastries?'"

Lily glanced across the table composedly whist accepting the dish from Remus. "What else would I have to say?"

James leaned toward her furiously. "Maybe you could explain what happened in the library-"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Lily interrupted him sharply.

Emily touched Lily's arm supportively. Lily glanced down at it and managed a weak smile for her friend.

James lowered his head and dragged his hands through his hair, appearing more than a little perturbed. "Why exactly are you angry with _me_? I don't understand what I did-"

Lily slammed her fork on the table with trembling hands. She rose unsteadily to her feet. "I won't discuss this in front of everyone! I'm going upstairs."

James followed her out of the hall managing to catch up to her furious pace at a run. "What is the matter with you?"

"It doesn't concern you, James."

"Bullshit it doesn't," he retorted hotly.

Lily begged, "Can't you just drop it? Forget what happened in the library ever happened?

James lowered his tone and tried again, a bit desperately, "I don't want to leave it. I want to sort things out, just tell me how-"

"You can't," she shoved past him and continued toward the stairs, "I don't want to do this."

James remained where he was even after she disappeared from view.

--

**Wednesday**

All was not right with the world when Lily and James fought. James wasn't sure if Lily knew this, but by Wednesday, two days after their row it was abundantly clear to him. Getting through the day without thinking of her was not an option, which left him distracted and moody.

After training from Hades he entered the cafeteria with his lunch and found Nick already there, pouring over a stack of paperwork.

"Nick," he said lightly, "Put down the paperwork and eat something."

"I already ate," she replied distractedly.

James eased the papers she was holding onto the table with a smile. "Then take a break and keep me company."

Nick folded her arms over her chest with a knowing smile. "You should know, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm an invalid."

"Did I say that?" James asked after a bite of sandwich.

"You didn't have to!" Nick stole one of the cucumbers from his salad with a cheeky grin, "It appears that all the Marauders believe that if I even breathe wrong I'll disrupt The Future Padfoot."

James smirked and pushed his salad toward her while he finished his sandwich. She nibbled on it lightly before commandeering his unused fork, adding dressing and digging in.

"Nick, you're pregnant," Nick snorted at this obvious statement. "Therefore the Marauders have every right to dote on you and treat you like a queen."

Nick smiled thoughtfully. "I'm sure I'll appreciate that when I'm twice as round as a Quaffle," she picked at the salad for a few more minutes before setting down her fork and clearing her throat, "Give her time, James."

James wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. "That's hard Nick,"

"I know, "Nick said sympathetically, "but I don't know what else to tell you."

--

Lily sat down with her lunch and then discovered she probably wasn't going to eat a bite. Food didn't hold much appeal because her stomach was completely knotted and she was tired. It went beyond being physically tired, she was mentally exhausted now and needed a good cry.

Instead she inhaled sharply and began rubbing her temples. "Suck it up Evans," she muttered to herself.

It was all she could do to keep a smile plastered to her face and make it through her work day. Contrary to his belief, Lily wasn't angry with her boyfriend so much as ashamed and confused in general.

She hated that he had heard the things that had been said about her. Even though she knew it was wide of the mark she felt overwhelmed with shame. Above all else that made her angry. It angered her that she let the Slytherin bastards make her feel inferior, and now it was interfering with her relationship with James.

"Hello Lil!"

Lily groaned inwardly as Sirius pulled up a seat next to her with a tray full of food.

"How are we today?" he asked brightly.

"On the verge of mental collapse to be honest." Lily said quietly.

Sirius paused mid-swallow and frowned. "I'm…sorry."

"I've totally mucked things up haven't I?"

"Don't be stupid," Sirius said reassuringly, "It isn't as bad as you might think."

Lily dropped her head in her hands and sighed. "I sincerely doubt that."

"Are you better now? You know, not quite as angry at him."

"I don't think I was so good to start with," she laughed.

"Well if you can manage to talk to him without snapping then I think you should do it. Tell him what the matter is with you so he can feel useful."

"That's your advice?"

"I'm a bloke after all, so you should be listening to me. I say you go back to the castle and let Prongs know what's what so this whole thing will be over."

Lily chucked her half eaten lunch with a smile. "You make things sound so wonderfully simple."

"Do things my way and they can be." He replied with a cocky grin.

Sirius' light attitude brightened Lily's own. She backtracked on her way out of the basement to ruffle his shaggy hair.

"Thanks Padfoot." She called behind her.

--

Just before quitting time James was hauled out of the gym with instructions to meet Moody in his office.

"Did he say what it was about?"

The other intern shrugged blankly. "He didn't say."

James wiped himself with a towel before making his way to his boss' office. He passed Nick who was working the desk.

"What are you doing James?"She asked peering up from her paperwork with a frown.

"I have no clue," he muttered knocking lightly on the boss' door.

"Come in, quickly now-"Moody called out gruffly.

James entered nervously. "Hello sir."

"Potter, come on in," Moody barked, "shut the door."

"Yes, sir."

He stood in front of Moody's desk, deciding not to sit unless Moody asked him to.

"I have a mission for you Potter," Moody said without preamble.

"A mission?"

"For the Order, boy."

James nodded. "Alright."

"Would you be comfortable with leaving right away?"

James rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir?"

"I would need you to get back to Hogwarts and pack a bag. Then you'll be off."

James swallowed apprehensively. "Sure," he thought briefly of Lily, "I could do that."

--

Once she arrived back, Lily was tempted to run through the entire school until she reached James' dorm. She managed to restrain herself and settled for muttering the password and bursting into the Heads Common Room.

"James!"

She left the room took a peek inside the loo, and found it empty. She chose her last resort and entered his bedroom.

"James…"

Right off she noticed the made bed and organized desk. It was too orderly compared to how he usually left it which worried her. She wandered over to his bed and stared down at a scrap of parchment with his writing on it…

Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail,

Hello mates. I've gone for a fly and I don't know when I'll be back. Don't do anything illegal while I'm gone. I'd hate to miss out on something worthwhile.

Laters, Prongs

Upon scanning the contents of his wardrobe she found the roaring lion sweatshirt she gave him for Christmas missing.

Lily re-read the note several times before slipping it into her pocket and leaving the dorm in search of the Marauders. She found the three boys in the Great Hall talking amongst themselves.

"Explain this." Lily demanded setting the parchment on the table before them.

It was Remus who looked up at her with a somber expression. "He's on a mission."

Lily snatched the letter off the table and jammed it in her pocket shakily. "'Gone for a fly'…I'm guessing that's code?"

"It is." Sirius replied solemnly.

Lily backed away from them slowly. She left the Great Hall and made it to her room before she promptly collapsed into her bed weakly.

She was no longer tired, angry or upset. She was hurt. She felt the ache in her chest and placed her hand over it, wondering if her heart had broken inside of her.

She rolled on her side to look out the window where the sun was setting. Somewhere out there James was on a mission, out for a fly.

--

**Friday**

"…note the order Evans, if she has any questions tell her that I'll pop in her room before I take my break tonight."

Lily scribbled down Healer Kline's orders, working her lower lip between her top teeth as she wrote. John Kline watched her openly, smiling at her when she glanced up.

"Evans, are you always so oblivious when a bloke flirts with you?"

The look on her face made his smile widen. Shock and embarrassment were apparent enough as her cheeks reddened.

"Sir…"

"I have been flirting shamelessly with you for weeks now," he remarked, "and I thought it was time I clued you in."

The laugh that bubbled from Lily was a product of her hopeless embarrassment. She slapped her hand quite firmly over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're really embarrassing me, sir."

"Sorry," John grinned in a way that Lily thought didn't seem sorry at all, "but I've been wondering if you'd be interested in a bite to eat sometime after work."

"Like…a date?" Lily said still a bit thrown off.

"Yes, Evans," John teased in a friendly way, "people normally call it a date."

"I'm flattered, John," she said with a blooming smirk, "but I don't think my boyfriend would be too thrilled with the idea."

John's mouth formed an O, before closing tightly. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes," Lily said with a nervous laugh, "My boyfriend is a bit possessive."

"He'd be a fool if he wasn't, Lily," John said quietly, "He's a lucky sod."

Lily was horrified to feel her eyes mist. "He's mentioned that before."

"Well, now that I've thoroughly made a wank of myself," John said with a grin, "I think I should get back to work."

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me."

"Right. Sorry for coming on to you, Evans."

"You don't have to apologize; I promise I won't report you to human resources or anything."

John closed his eyes and clutched his heart dramatically. "Thank Merlin for that."

He had taken a few steps when he heard her voice, light and teasing. "It would never have worked between us, sir. For some reason you remind me of my older brother."

"That's harsh."

"I think maybe it's your hair."

He could hear her laughter following him down the hall.

Lily shook her head, turning her thoughts back to work. She copied a few more orders in her patient's charts, working with no interruption for ten minutes. She glanced up to peer at the clock and caught sight of a silhouette down the hall.

Her mouth parted and suddenly all the air whooshed out of her lungs.

"James…"

Her gaze swept over him starting at his unshaven face, to the lion sweatshirt she bought him for Christmas and ending on his scuffed trainers.

James took a step forward, stopped and waited for her to say something. His eyes rounded and his arms opened in time to catch Lily when she flew at him. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her hold as his arms slid around her waist.

"Your back," she smoothed the hair away from his face, kissed his cold cheeks.

James kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He stared into her deep emerald eyes amazed to see her mouth turned up in a smile.

"You're not…mad?" he set her back on her feet keeping his arms around her waist.

Lily glanced up and down the hall, relieved that no one had spotted their reunion.

"Come with me," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the med room where their supplies were kept. She closed the door quietly and leaned her back against it while facing her stubbly boyfriend.

"How am I? I'm furious that you left a note," she informed him, pinning him with her accusatory gaze. "You should have told me you were leaving, git."

"You didn't want to talk to me!" James pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I want you to take off without telling me! I haven't slept a wink since you left."

She reached and yanked him in for a fiery kiss to prove how much she missed him. When they parted James wrapped her in his arms and held her against him tightly.

"I'm sorry for all of this."

"Same." She mumbled while James held her close.

--

Later that night Lily went through her nightly routine in the loo, secretly watching James as he stood shirtless in front of the fire. She held in a gusty sigh at the sight of his bare torso. She placed her toothbrush back in the drawer and went to join him.

"Are you alright?"She rubbed her hand up and down his bare arm, and his gaze flicked over her interestedly.

"You're wearing the beige nightie I bought you," he remarked tugging lightly on the flimsy silk material that could barely be called a nightgown.

Lily cocked her head to one side with a wicked look. "I figured it was perfect for the welcome back occasion."

"I was only gone two days," James tried not to sound too pleased that she had clearly missed him so much.

"And now you're back so come to bed."

James allowed her to tug him toward their bedroom without resistance. He paused partway there and bent down to nip the curve of her neck. "Cheeky little witch."

Lily laughed when James half heartedly tackled her sending them both tumbling into bed. She squirmed around beneath him until he caught her wrists and kissed each of them lightly.

"Stop fidgeting so I can kiss you," James mumbled catching her lips.

"You're quite bossy, you know Potter," she teased panting slightly.

"And what would that make you, Evans?" he countered with a roguish grin.

Lily smiled thoughtfully, "Delightful."

He reached and placed his hand on the back of her neck, bringing their heads so close together they were almost touching. "You really aren't mad anymore?"

"Would I let you kiss me if I was?"

James' laugh came out somewhat like a snort. "Good point."

"I was never mad at you," she explained quietly, "I was so embarrassed though…"

James considered this and rolled off of her, leaning on one elbow to look down at her. "What do you mean by that?"

She twisted a lock of flaming hair around her finger and avoided his intent hazel gaze. "I've understood James, that from the beginning it would be difficult for us-"

"Why?" James moved closer so they were only a breath apart, "If I remember correctly it was a miracle we even got together in the first place."

"That's true enough. Also, you're a Pureblood," she said simply, "I'm a Mudblood-"

James could hardly believe the words had come from her mouth.

"You're not!" James grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, "I don't want to hear that out of your mouth Lily. You're too smart to think that way."

"I'm not trying to put myself down, James," she explained, "But the truth is, the chance of a relationship between the two of us is unlikely to work-"

"Stop it!" James said sharply, "You're blood is just as good as mine and you thinking otherwise just pisses me off."

"I don't think that way," Lily said quietly, "it seems that it's the rest of the world that holds the opinion that a Pureblood can't date outside their class."

James suddenly understood the past few days with astonishing clarity. "Were you going to break up with me, Lil?"

Her eyes rounded and she sat up in bed. "What? No!"

"Then why didn't you tell me what you were thinking? I didn't think that those Slytherin assholes bothered you that much."

"It's not just the Slytherin House, I'm afraid." she said timidly.

James' expression was murderous. "Who else?"

Uncomfortable, Lily untwisted herself from the comforter and leapt off the bed.

"It's everyone! Even Gryffindor's are all wondering when you'll come to your senses and dump the dim Head Girl." She turned her back on him to stare out her bedroom window.

James slipped out of bed quietly. He came to stand behind her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm not going to chuck you," he said off handedly, "because the truth is that you're too good for me."

Lily's laugh was weak. "You mean you won't come to your senses and fawn over some lovely Pureblood?"

His arms went around her middle and pulled her against him. "You're lovely. I'd rather fawn over you for the rest of my life than anyone else."

"One thing that I never would have guessed about you," Lily remarked, "is that you're incredibly sweet when I least expect it."

"I'm not sweet. Just honest, love."

--

**Saturday**

"I don't want to go," Tess cried mournfully.

Emily ignored Tess' wailing and continued rummaging through her jewelry box for a certain pair of hoops for her to wear.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to go out with Declan," Lily said sarcastically, "going out with an attractive bloke for a quiet dinner sounds absolutely horrible."

"We are not dating!" Tess argued, "In no way can this be construed as a date!"

Despite her arguing and resolution not to go she somehow found herself seated across from Declan in the Lucky Star pub in Hogsmeade at half past seven.

"You're late Roberts," Declan remarked eyeing her up and down with an unnerving cool.

"I wasn't sure I was going to come," she remarked as she shrugged off her coat.

"I'm glad you did. You look nice, by the way." Declan said while quietly scanning the menu.

Tess glanced down at her battered trainers and worn jeans with a frown. She had dressed casually hoping to convey the message that she wasn't interested in any advances of the romantic variety. His comment about her apparel irked her.

"Do I detect a spot of sarcasm, Gallagher?"

Declan placed his menu back on the table and took the opportunity to let his gaze slide over her. Tess fought off a blush and scowled when his eyes returned to her face.

"No sarcasm," Declan said sincerely, "I think you look gorgeous."

"Weirdo."

Declan laughed, "I'm not. It just so happens that I like you in comfy garb."

Tess raised her eyebrows. "I thought all blokes liked birds crammed into dresses with a pound of makeup."

"I guess you thought wrong."

Tess shook her head with a laugh and stole the menu Declan had been peering at. They ordered drinks and the Saturday night special. Tess dragged a hand through her short hair and swirled the straw in her drink.

"I'm not interested in a boyfriend, Declan."

As soon as the words left her mouth Tess bit down on her lower lip and cringed.

"Thanks for the warning."

"I've told you before," Tess pointed out. "Right now I'm just not interested-"

"You've definitely made that clear," he laughed.

"Then what are we doing here?" she asked holding back a laugh of her own.

"For some reason I've decided that maybe you'll be worth the wait."

Tess opened her mouth, closed it and looked away. Declan watched her face carefully for a clue as to what she was thinking. Whatever her thoughts, they were carefully masked behind a thoughtful thrown.

"Tess..?"

He saw insecurity in her eyes and had to restrain himself from asking who the bloody hell made her think she wasn't worth his time. It was rare that he saw Tess with her guard down, each time he was surprised how much her insecurities shocked him.

The waitress served their meals which followed with them eating in silence. Tess truly felt for Declan. Obviously he was clueless that she was in no shape or form interested in doing the relationship bit. Even a mire casual fling was beyond her at this point. The sad truth was that she was too emotionally worn to consider anything with the charming Irishmen.

The rest of the 'definitely-NOT-a-date' passed quietly. The preoccupied students talked about trivial things through dinner to pass the time. By eight thirty the meal was over and paid for.

"I guess we should be heading back,"

Declan rose from the table with Tess' jacket in hand. He held it out for her as she placed her arms through the sleeves. She felt his hand on the small of her back as they left the pub and found it hard not to fidget under his touch.

"Well," outside she made a point of standing across from him, where his hand could not rest on her back. "Considering everything I had a good time."

She was surprised by his warm laugh. "Same here."

The wind kicked up suddenly with a bitter ferocity. Declan froze as strands of Tess' hair blew into her eyes, blocking her vision. His hand moving with its own accord, reached to brush it away. Tess flicked it away impatiently, noting Declan's raised hand in the process. Her face paled rapidly and she shrunk back when his hand brushed over her cheek.

"What was that for?" Declan asked withdrawing his hand upon seeing her reaction.

Tess swallowed the panic welling inside her. "N-nothing. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Declan snapped, impatient now. "Did you think I was going to belt you one?"

Tess straightened her spine instinctively out of pride. "I don't care what you were going to do-"

Her attempted escape was halted when Declan's hand gripped her arm loosely. Tess was sure she was pale as the snow. Fear rose in her, her mind telling her that Gallagher wouldn't intentionally hurt her, her body on the other hand wanted her to bolt out of self preservation.

Declan swung her toward him, stunned by the sheer terror in her eyes. He released her arm abruptly, then moved into position when she almost collapsed.

"Are you going to faint on me, Tess?" Declan wasn't sure what he would do with himself if she fainted on him.

"I've never fainted in my life," Tess tried to snap the words at him, but they came out like a whisper.

"You're trembling." Declan murmured.

"I'm….afraid," Tess closed her eyes when she said the words.

"What do you have to be afraid of?"

Tess blinked, observing the worry on his face interestedly. She stepped out of his warm grip and opened her coat.

"Tess, what're you…" he trailed off as her chilly fingers lifted the material of her shirt.

The light cast from the pub revealed a cluster of green and purple welts on her pale abdomen. When he glanced up her eyes with shimmering with unshed tears.

"My old boyfriend placed a curse on me," she informed him quietly, "after he did that to my stomach, he made sure I'd never forget him by placing a Revealing Curse on my injuries." She kept her shirt up as Declan stared, unmoving at the bruises that covered her abdomen. "They won't go away for months because of the curse…"

Declan's hands, warm despite the night chill covered her exposed flesh. Large, caring hands swept up her midriff making a lazy, soothing pattern.

When his lips touched her temple she didn't even think to flinch.

"Forget him, Tess…" he murmured with righteous anger lacing his tone. "He's a slimy git who never deserved you," he murmured lowering her shirt. He was too focused on making her feel better to realize she had melted with his hands on her. "Remember that, okay?"

He placed his hands gently on either of her sides, urging an answer from her. Tess sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Okay."

**--**

**A/N Again, I am sorry for the delay. Thanks to one of my anonymous reviewers for prompting me for an update. I will never abandon this story, I promise! But it sometimes takes me a loooong time to update because creativity comes and goes as it wishes. Thanks for reading! JNSG**


	8. Muggle Shorts and Eavesdropping

**Chapter 8: Muggle Shorts and Eavesdropping**

_ah, so the truth comes out! not only with Tess but will lily too!  
lol, I don't mind if you take awhile updating as long as you actually do it :P  
hm, I missed remus a bit in this chapter though but I know it was mainly focused on the main couples so it's all good.  
update when you can  
-jillybear_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the songs sung by Daft Punk.**

**A/N: Thanks Jillybear for the great review and Yumi Stern for the anonymous review!  
I highly recommend listening to the song, 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' by Daft Punk while the Marauders are 'working out'. The mental images are hilarious if you add the music!**

By the first week of March Hogwarts was undergoing its annual thaw, Nick was in her second month of pregnancy, and Lily had gotten her first haircut in two years and was very pleased with the results. Thus far these events were the highlights of the New Year.

The temperature slowly made its way past forty degrees getting rid of most of the ice and turning it to slush. Several nights after the thaw began Emily was gazing at the stars in the astronomy tower with Remus. Her head was resting against his chest, over his heart.

"Are you cold?"

Emily glanced from the sky to Remus' face, close to hers. "No."

"Sure?"

Emily turned her face into his neck and smiled. "I'm fine, love."

Remus ran his hand over her hair, smoothing it and enjoying the way the scent filled his senses.

"What are we going to do now that all the snows melted?" he twisted a lock of her hair around his finger absently.

Emily tilted her head and stared up at the stars. "Well, we'll have to do a bit of wandering in Hogsmeade-"

"Definitely," Remus murmured stroking her arm lightly.

"Explore all the pubs, check out the concerts in the park-"

"Sounds good-"

Emily was grinning when she added, "And of course there will be shopping on the itinerary."

"Is that a promise?"

"Are you saying that you would willingly poke around the shops with me?" Emily remarked sounding quite gobsmacked.

Remus frowned. "Don't sound so surprised."

Emily's bubbling laughter disturbed the silence around them. "You bloody hate shopping, Remus. In fact, you avoid it whenever possible."

"I guess I've had a change of heart," Remus said evenly.

"Either that or you're desperate to get into my knickers." Emily giggled.

"Emily Taylor!"

"Don't sound so outraged, I was only kidding."

Remus looked back to the sky before clearing his throat. "Would it help then?"

Emily grinned. "Don't be silly Moony, you don't need to go shopping for that to happen…"

--

The next evening the Marauders began a new tradition; working out in the Room of Requirement. The four Seventh years were interested in the concept of working out. James and Sirius only did a bit of flying for Quidditch, leaving their experience in the gym severely lacking while Peter and Remus had zero experience with the concept.

The reason they were there in the first place was Sirius illogical fascination with odd Muggle clothing. They were smartly dressed; James in a black cutoff shirt, Sirius in white, Remus in grey, Peter in blue, wearing athletic shorts that Sirius claimed 'all the Muggles wore'.

James glanced down briefly at the shorts he was wearing with a grimace.

"What are these called again, Pad?"

"Track shorts Prongs. All the Muggle blokes wear them."

"They're very short, Sirius." James mumbled uncomfortable with the amount of leg he was showing.

Peter picked a fierce wedgie from his arse and scowled.

"These bloody shorts are giving me wedgies from Hades!"

"Suck it up Wormtail," Sirius said trying to discreetly pick his own bum while grabbing hold of the elastic of Peter's shorts and tugging until he yelped for mercy.

"Are we going to work out or what?" Remus demanded.

The three Marauders glanced on with gaping mouths as Remus dropped to the floor and began doing pushups at rapid-fire speed.

"What are you prats staring at?" Remus demanded, fluidly doing five pushups in a manner of seconds.

No one answered. They were too busy staring as if he'd gone around the bend.

"Moony doesn't so pushups," Peter blurted.

"He does now." Remus puffed, working on pushup number fifty in a little over a minute.

"Who are you and what have you done with our sarcastic bookworm?!" James cried dramatically.

"I'm a sarcastic bookworm who can kick arse," Remus said liking the sound of it.

"That could be it, or your working off some post-shag energy." Sirius said wisely.

Remus paused mid-pushup, his mouth gaping. "How do you… Damnit Sirius, how do you always know?"

"It's like a sixth sense, Moony." Sirius said proudly, at the same time James and Peter gasped and began speaking at once-

"Merlin, you-"

"It was Emily wasn't it?"

Remus got to his feet and a bar appeared. He jumped, grasped the bar and began doing rapid pull-ups.

"It was Emily."

He tried not to grin as his mates cheered, and wound up failing miserably.

"I don't want to discuss it with you guys," Remus said after he completely wiped the grin from his face, "it isn't fair to Em."

Sirius pondered his words.

"Do you really think I have a sixth sense, Moony?"

Remus pretended to consider the question.

"Nope. I think you're a thick sod, Padfoot."

"Well it just so happens Moony that this thick sod heard that you got a bit of skirt directly from the source."

Remus nearly let go of the bar and fell on his arse.

"What?!"

"You heard me," Sirius said smugly.

"At this moment the birds are discussing your aptitude in the sack."

"You lie!" James uttered dazedly.

"Do not," Sirius scoffed, "I went in under the Invisibility Cloak before we arrived and clearly heard a certain Emily Taylor say that reunion shagging was all it was cracked up to be…and more."

Listening to Sirius the three Marauders felt their eyes widen to the size of saucers. Sirius produced the Invisibility Cloak from under their robes with a flourish.

"If we hurry," he said with a grin, "we may be able to catch more juicy bits."

With those twelve words any thoughts of their uncomfortable track shorts and working out were ancient history.

--

"…I can honestly say that I have never had a better time in the Astronomy Tower," Emily remarked sipping from a mug of tea.

Lily choked out a laugh.

"Merlin Em, that's brilliant."

I suppose it was," Emily's look was mischievous, "even if it was a bit cold out there."

"Does that mean your dating again?" Tess asked, nibbling a biscuit distractedly.

"I've no bloody clue," Emily laughed, "I guess I wouldn't mind taking things slow, just having fun."

"I hardly call shagging in a frequently occupied tower, slow." Nick remarked with a smile.

"Who knows what's going to happen?" Emily said flippantly, "I certainly don't."

Tess finished off her tea and set the cup on the coffee table. "What about you Nick?"

"What about me?"

"How's pregnancy?" Tess asked interestedly, "None of us know what it's like after all."

Out of habit Nick placed a hand over her abdomen and began rubbing it lightly.

"Frightening, for one thing," she sighed, "I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I already have the sickness, backaches, and pretty soon I'm sure my feet will swell to double their size."

"Not to mention your boobs," Tess quipped, earning laughs from all the girls.

"Yeah," Nick said dryly, "I can hardly wait."

"You're really scared about it though?" Emily asked skeptically, "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I'm not," Nick jutted her chin in a proud manner, with a smile, "Except this. Just the fact that I know so little about it is terrifying. And then there's the future to think about-"

"What do you mean by that?" Lily interjected.

Nick struggled with how to explain her fears adequately.

"I'm afraid," she began slowly, "that things will change in the future. Between Sirius and me, I mean."

"I don't think that would happen," Lily said quietly.

"I'm afraid because we got married so young that we'll change," she remarked as she rubbed her stomach absently, "I don't know how we'll feel about each other ten years down the road and that scares me."

"But you love each other!" Emily blurted, ever the optimist when it came to other people's relationship woes.

"Of course we do. But I wonder if that's enough to keep us together forever."

"You'll have to trust that it is," Lily said firmly.

"Are you always so sure about your relationship with James?" Nick teased, brightening the mood.

"No," Lily admitted, "but I do know that I love him more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. That has to count for something, right?"

Tess snorted. "I'd definitely say so, considering you used to despise him."

Emily glanced at her mate since first year with alarm; there was something about the dreamy look on her face that Emily didn't trust.

"Lil, you're not like, going to elope with Potter or anything are you?"

"Hey! I'd like to know what's so wrong with getting eloped." Nick demanded thinking fondly of her patched together wedding.

"Nothing," Emily said soothingly, "but this is Evans and Potter we're talking about here. This is epic! The two that despised each other since they met in Slughorns class are hearing wedding bells?!"

"Loathing James wasn't all bad," Lily replied thoughtfully, "after all that is how I met you, Em."

"Right, that's true," Emily said not to be deterred, "but can you honestly say you've never thought about marrying James?"

Lily tucked her feet under her and ran a hand through the layers of her hair.

"No, I can't honestly say that."

On the opposite side of the Heads Common Room a sudden breeze sent a stack of papers scattering wildly around the room.

"Bugger!"

The girls leapt up to help Lily gather them, unaware as the door slid opened and the Marauders exited silent and undetected.

--

"…I was thinking this weekend we could go looking for a flat. Maybe one of those quiet neighborhoods near Godric's Hollow," Nick paused, receiving no answer, "I thought we should start before school lets out. You know, have our own place before the baby comes,"

Nick pulled a nightgown over her head and smoothed it over her body. She glanced down briefly at her covered stomach and tried to imagine it twice its normal size. The thought nearly made her laugh aloud.

"That sounds good,"

Sirius rolled over on his side so his back was to her.

Nick slipped into bed beside him with a frown.

"How was your stag night?"

"Good."

"Everything's okay?"

"I'm just tired Nick."

Nick pulled the covers up to her chin and toyed with the material.

"Ok, well…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

--

The next afternoon while at work the Marauders decided an emergency lunch was mandatory at the Three Broomsticks.

"I want to marry Lil," James exclaimed, so panicked that his voice cracked. He looked wildly at his mates blank faces and immediately ordered a Butterbeer in place of a Firewhiskey.

"Evans?!" Sirius exclaimed, "you want to marry her?!"

"What's so wrong with Lily, Padfoot?" James lowered his voice, nearly growling.

"Nothing, Prongs," Sirius said after a minute, "I just…" he looked to Remus desperately, "Help me out here, mate."

"We never thought of you as a bloke to settle down, James." Remus said carefully.

"Yeah," Peter added "the being with one bird thing isn't something we'd expect out of you."

James scoffed. "Right, and I suppose we all expected Sirius to end school with a wife and Future Padfoot Jr. on the way?"

"At least you know Lily wants your sorry arse," Sirius snapped moodily, "My wife's already thinking about our demise."

"Nick said no such thing, Padfoot." Remus said resolutely, "She only said that she was worried-"

Sirius snorted.

"I know bloody well what she said," Sirius barked, "she thinks I'm going to lose interest and run off for another bird and probably abandon our kid."

"She never said that, Sirius," James said reasonably, "She's scared because she's young, pregnant and wants to know you'll be there for her."

"That was good, Prongs." Peter remarked.

"I think it's reasonable that she would feel that way," Remus said gently, "She's probably overwhelmed-"

Sirius dropped a handful of coins on the table and grabbed his coat suddenly.

"She doesn't have any faith in me," Sirius muttered, "It's always been that way."

He left the pub abruptly, leaving his friends to ponder the meaning of his words.

--

On the way out of the Three Broomsticks James did a time check and figured that Lil would be taking her own lunch break in half an hour. The sudden overwhelming urge to be with her led him in the direction of St. Mungo's hospital.

Lily plopped herself in a seat beside the Healer's desk, flipped open a chart and set to work. Not two minutes later Tess sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What's the problem, Roberts?" Lily asked while jotting notes in her patients chart.

"Declan hasn't asked me out again," Tess said glumly.

"I thought you didn't want him to!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"I know," Tess whispered, "but I wouldn't exactly mind if he…if we, went out…again,"

"Then ask him yourself!" Lily cried.

"I can't," Tess said miserably, "I told him about Michael."

"Oh. Well what did he say?"

"He was sweet about it," Tess said resting her chin on her hand, "and he didn't treat me like a leper."

"That's because you're not," Lily said simply.

"I know that," Tess said straightforwardly, "and you know that. But most people would treat me like damaged goods."

"Declan didn't?"

"No, Declan didn't."

After a lapse of silence Lily remarked, "I knew you would hit it off with him."

"We didn't totally hit it off," Tess informed her, "There was plenty of silence and awkwardness."

"And yet you still want to go out with him again," Lily said smugly, "Sounds like a yen to me."

Tess' eyes rounded. "No!"

"Uh-huh, I'm afraid Miss Roberts is quite taken with Mr. Gallagher."

"Shut your gob Lily Evans!"

Declan approached the desk with an armful of charts and raised both eyebrows when both girls clammed up and went back to work.

"What's going on?"

Tess kicked Lily under the desk meaningfully.

"Nothing," Lily replied cheerfully, "We were just discussing…things."

Declan ran a hand through his thick mop of hair and sat on the other side of Tess.

"Do you ever feel like you've been talked about because everyone shuts up when you enter a room?"

Tess smiled nervously. "Nope. I can't say that I have."

"Really? Because that's how I feel right now."

Tess lowered her gaze back to the paperwork in front of her.

"I see how it is."

The three students groaned as Sirius approached with a frown.

"You lot sit around and have a chat while Sirius does all the vital signs for you. What happened to teamwork?"

"Stop talking about yourself in third person," Lily ordered, "it creeps me out."

"Besides Mr. I-do-all-the-vitals," Tess said, "you already took your lunch and none of us have. We have charting to do so we can eat."

Declan abandoned his charting for the moment and pulled Sirius away from the desk.

"Come on mate, I'll help you with the other hall."

"I don't want your help Gallagher-"Sirius muttered as he was led away.

Lily and Tess dropped their previous conversation and went to work on their charting in silence.

"I love the sight of interns charting in the afternoon," John Kline remarked as he approached the desk.

"I knew you were a sadist." Lily muttered, not bothering to glance up from her the last chart.

"Go away Kline," Tess said distractedly, "I'm trying to work."

"Cheeky little witches, you two are." He commented. He glanced at the bloke approaching the desk with a smile, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Thanks but no."

Lily's head whipped up so her new bangs fell over her eyes.

"James? What are you doing here?"

James grinned at her startled appearance.

"I'm taking you out to lunch."

Lily bit down on her lower lip and glanced at John. Technically workers weren't allowed to leave the hospital for meals. The Healer cocked his head toward the stairs that led to the first floor.

"Go ahead, it'll be our secret."

Lily smiled gratefully and grabbed James' hand.

"Let's go!"

They jogged down the stairs, their footsteps loud enough to be heard by the entire hospital, judging by the delighted look on her face Lily didn't mind. James laughed as Lily tugged him along none too gently.

"I don't want to get you into trouble." He remarked as they descended the stairs.

Lily paused breathlessly in the stairwell shoved James against the wall and kissed him deeply.

"It would be worth it."

James fingered a strand of chin length hair. His arm went around her waist to pull her against him.

"Would it really?"

Their faces were inches apart, their lips poised to crash together when the door to the stairwell burst open and the sound of voices and footsteps were heard.

Lily squealed and laced her fingers with James'.

"Run!"

They raced down the stairs and through the lobby only stopping when they were outside the hospital, standing in the sunny day.

"It's never a dull moment with you Lil," James said walking hand in hand with her on the sidewalk.

"I should hope not," she said brightly, "I wouldn't want you to become bored with me." She said jokingly.

"Never," James vowed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to kiss her. Her body fit snugly against his while his fingers tangled in her hair desperately pulling her closer.

Lily blinked drowsily when he pulled back. For the first time it occurred to James that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Lily Evans and be quite content. With her in his arms, smiling up at him lovingly he was suddenly scared out of his mind.

--


	9. Overtime

**Chapter 9: Overtime **

**A/N I'm sorry everyone. **

Lily kept her eye on the clock. As soon as it struck five she would be free. She would hurry back to Hogwarts and get herself ready for an evening out with James.

Every weekend was the same; it involved rushing around to get in as much activity as they could before they had to return to work on Monday. Needless to say Monday mornings usually involved a high level of coffee consumption and complaints of sleep hangovers.

Behind the desk Sirius drummed his fingertips impatiently.

"Half an hour to go, Lil," he muttered finishing his charting at a furious pace, "then we'll be home free."

Lily was used to the anticipation of Friday nights and only sighed. Everyone was edgier and Tara Reynolds was bitchier than usual because she was impatient to get back to school and be with her latest boy toy; Ryan Turner. Lily thought many times of warning Tara about Ryan and his less than admirable conduct toward females. But then Tara would open her big mouth and Lily would forget all about warning her, the girl could discover the truth all on her own.

Tara sauntered up to the desk, wiggling in a way that drew male eyes- except Declan and Sirius who kept their eyes neutrally on their work.

"I'm leaving," Tara muttered, "my charting is done and I have nothing to do for the next half hour."

"If you want to leave so badly," Lily said bored with this particular reoccurring argument, "then I suggest you go speak with Healer Wellington about it."

Tara had to restrain a scream of impatience. The only thing between her and freedom was the prissy, bint Evans.

"Are you going to tattle on me because I'm going out with your former boyfriend? Is that it, Evans?"

Sirius glanced up from his charting to make sure Lil didn't need him to step in. As his best mates bird Sirius felt a bit of responsibility when it came to Lily's well being when Prongs wasn't around. When she didn't so much as glance away from Reynolds, he bent his head over his work and listened in to every word they said.

"Sloppy seconds aren't my style," Lily informed her coolly, "I never said I would tattle either so untwist your knickers."

"You wouldn't have to tattle," Tess pulled a chair next to the one Declan occupied. "I would do it for you."



Tara's scowl darkened. "Don't be a bitch, Roberts. It's only half an hour-"

"I don't know where you get off thinking you can call me a bitch, Reynolds," Tess growled, "but do it again and I'll wipe the grimy floor with you."

When Tara snorted Declan gripped Tess' arm lightly to restrain her. "Easy, love."

"Make yourself useful Tara and go finish the vital signs," Tess instructed a bit calmer, "before I'm tempted to bounce you around a bit."

"Whatever," Tara rolled her eyes disdainfully and ambled away.

"Thick, spotty cow," Tess muttered content to mumble threateningly until Tara was out of sight.

Declan grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Forget about her Roberts and get your charting done so I can take you out tonight."

"Tonight?" Tess forgot Tara and instantly brightened, "you really want to go out?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Declan admonished, "I've been thinking about asking you every night for the past week."

She tried not to sound too pleased."Really?"

"Yeah," he pushed a quill toward her, urging her to get back to work so they could leave on time.

Tess accepted the quill and grabbed a chart. Suddenly she was as eager to leave St. Mungo's as the thick, spotty Tara Reynolds.

Friday evening Emily and Remus ditched work an hour early and planned a secret meeting in Hogsmeade Park. The sun was fading from the sky as Emily walked with both hands jammed in her coat pockets for warmth.

Not that she would admit it to anyone but she was a bit on the giddy side as she made the walk to the park. It seemed that secret trysts agreed with her she thought with a smile as she glanced at the other people walking the shops.

Remus was waiting for her when she arrived, leaning against a tree with an appealing negligence.

"You made it," he remarked as she approached.

"I told you I'd be here," she replied mildly as he toyed with the fabric of her pink blouse under her coat.

"New blouse?" he asked idly.

"Mm hmm," she murmured, silently thanking Lily for forcing her to wear it.



Remus snaked his arm around her and hauled her in for a volatile kiss. His hands wrapped possessively around her waist as she leaned into him. Eventually she lifted her head with a dreamy smile in place.

"It looks good on you. I think you should wear pink more often."

Emily wrinkled her nose and shoved him gently. "Not a chance, Moony."

Remus caught a flicker of movement and glanced over her shoulder. Immediately all the air whooshed out of his body, and a dizzying panic swamped him as the sky filled with a group of familiar masked flyers with their wands pointed in front of them as they descended. _Death Eaters_. Panic surge through him.

"Em, get down!"

She had no time to react to the command; he threw himself at her and sent them both crashing into the dirt. He used his body to cushion the impact before rolling on top of her, acting as a shield.

He lifted his head in time to see a stray spell cause the Hogsmeade Park sign to erupt in flames. He ducked his head to avoid the heat of the flames and peered down at Emily who was trying to get her breathing back to normal beneath him.

He touched her cheek with his palm. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah," she looked at her stained pink blouse and frowned, "I've ruined Lily's blasted blouse."

"I'm sure the stains will come out," Remus assured her, grinning at their less than perfect timing to discuss blouse stains.

"I hope so." she smirked back, "Lily was rather fond of this pink fur ball for some reason."

Remus cringed as a violent crash suddenly sounded. He pressed himself closer against Emily as his mind kicked into overdrive. They needed a plan.

"We have to get out of here, love."

"Yes, that seems like it should be first priority."

"How can you be so calm?!" Remus demanded.

"It's a gift. I say we take the path back to school."

Remus looked at her like she had a second head. "Why don't we just Apparate?"

"I think we should take the path. There might be people that were injured by the explosion, if we walk then we can get help for them."

He felt it was a bad idea, somewhere deep down where it counted he knew the path back to Hogwarts was not the way to go.

"We could, or we could Apparate-"

"No," Emily was firm. "We can't just run and do nothing. Right?"



Still uneasy he found himself answering, "Right. Yes, we should."

"You sure know how to show a bird a good time, Lupin." Emily teased in an attempt to make him smile.

Remus felt a weak smile tug his lips and momentarily forgot the unfolding chaos. "Let's just make it out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Emily allowed him to haul her to her feet and clutch her hand in a crushing grip as they ran like mad…

"Two minutes and counting," Lily muttered sneaking a peek at the clock.

Tara leaned against the desk with a bored expression. "I could've been back at school by now."

Tess scowled irritably. "Thanks for reminding us Reynolds-"

Tara made sure the halls were empty before flipping Tess the universal hand signal to show annoyance. Tess leapt to her feet fully prepared to rough her up a bit.

"All staff to the emergency entrance," a drone voice came over the PA with a lack of enthusiasm, "Again, we need all staff to the emergency entrance."

"Bleeding hell," Tara muttered jogging to the emergency exits with the interns.

They skidded to a halt in front of the sliding double doors where a throng of floating stretchers levitated.

Lily felt her eyes widen as she stared at the stretchers filled with wounded witches and wizards. Some were silent, their faces contorted with noiseless agony, others moaned loudly while they hoped for an end to the pain that was assaulting their bodies. Whatever the severity of their injuries they all had the same horrific effect on the shell shocked interns.

"Everyone back to their stations," Healer Wellington bellowed drawing everyone's attention to his large form, "There's been an attack in Hogsmeade. Everyone must take a stretcher with them, there are plenty more of this lot on their way. Back to the floor everyone!"

Before Lily could ask what was happening, the Healers led in the stretchers and the patients were moved into rooms. Lily found Healer Kline and went to his side as he worked.

"What do we have?"

"Twenty one year old male. Rapid blood loss from a wound in the lower abdomen," John pulled out his wand and set to work, "I need a Sleep Aid, this guy's in agony."

Lily concentrated on mixing the requested tonic. She blocked everything else out and ran from room to room, running errands and taking orders at rapid fire speed.

She heard Healer Wellington barking out orders for a Double Calming Draught in another room and ran into the med room to prepare one.



"You have to help her!"

Lily heard the sobs before she even entered the room.

"Son, there's nothing I can do," Healer Wellington said gruffly.

Lily burst into the room with Draught in hand. She saw Remus first carrying on mournfully in one of the beds. His lean body struggled against the magical restraints with very little effect.

The floor tilted under Lily's unsteady feet.

Her eyes moved to the other bed in the room where Emily Taylor was laying motionless; her eyes open but unseeing in death.

Even as he slept Remus knew Emily was gone. His dreams were filled with her loss, with the knowledge that she was gone and he hadn't done enough to protect her. He had failed her and now he'd live with that for the rest of his life. His life without her.

When Lily finally left the room a team of Medi-Witch's entered in her place. She made it to the front desk before she collapsed in a chair and buried her head in her hands wondering why the tears weren't coming.

"Nick, get your pregnant arse back to Hogwarts!" James told her firmly.

"Shut up, James," Nick snapped, "I'm coming with you."

They pulled on their coats in silence and left together for St. Mungo's. Despite their mild annoyance with each other Nick appreciated it when James slowed his pace so she wouldn't have to jog to keep up with him.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

Nick worried her top lip between her teeth. "Is something the matter with Sirius? Something…that he won't tell me, maybe?"

James stopped mid-step and stared at Nick with what he hoped was a blank expression. "He's been a bit grouchy lately, eh?"

Nick nodded.

"I think," James said slowly, "that Sirius just has a lot on his mind. He wants to make sure everything is perfect for the two of you when we leave school, he's probably just preoccupied with that."

Nick felt better by that reassurance and smiled gratefully when he held the door open for her. They navigated their way through the busy corridors of St. Mungo's until they reached the third floor.



The first indication that something was wrong was every intern's presence at the front desk. Normally there was a swarm of activity going on and there were never more than two people at the desk at one time. Nick looked quickly from James' unsure expression to her pale, shaken classmates.

"W-what's wrong?" Nick asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Sirius turned at the sound of Nick's voice and was by her side instantly.

"Nicolette," he murmured crushing her in a firm hug.

Nick held on tightly, shaken by the look of him. "Sirius, why are you crying?"

James turned away from Sirius and Nick to look for Lily.

Tess was seated behind the desk with Declan kneeling at her side. She inhaled unsteadily and squeezed his hand for support. He kissed the top of her head and drew her against his chest, giving support as well as taking it.

"Lil?"

She was seated on the other side of Tess, her arms wrapped around her own middle. Her bright emerald eyes held his questioning stare unflinchingly.

In a voice that trembled with restrained emotion she whispered, "James…Emily is dead."

The interns were released by Wellington a few minutes later but they stuck around until Remus was Floo'd back to the infirmary at Hogwarts. The Hospital Wing was lit by soft candlelight, empty save for the seven friends and Remus who was still asleep.

The door creaked open and with a deep breath Tara Reynolds entered unsurely.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," she twisted her fingers anxiously as all eyes went to her.

"You don't have to be sorry Tara," Lily remarked listlessly.

"I am though," she continued on quickly, "even though we don't get along I still…I want you to know that I'm sorry you lost your friend."

Lily mustered a half smile. "Thank you."

Tara nodded weakly and hurried out of the room.

They were silent for awhile as each person went through the events of the night, trying to cope with the new reality that fate had dealt them.

"Remus,"

Peter broke the silence by uttering his friends name in a hushed tone.

"What…how will he…" he trailed off unable to complete his thought. How would Remus handle this when he woke up?



James stroked a hand over Lily's hair as she snuggled against his chest. He tried to imagine if he were the one in Remus' place, if he awoke and Lily wasn't there anymore. He couldn't even begin to imagine it.

"I'm sorry Moony," he whispered.

"…She was a seventh year Gryffindor who died willing to put others before herself," Dumbledore paused as the students in the Great Hall battled to contain their tears. "We will keep Emily Taylor in our hearts and remember her for her effervescent personality, fiery spirit and willingness to help others without complaint…"

Something shifted inside of Lily. It was as if all at once her memories good and bad from the past seven years surfaced and her loss was highlighted with horrifying clarity.

Lily's heart expanded until there was nothing else for it to do but break. Her eyes filled and on a hushed sob the dam broke. She hung her head and covered her face to quiet the sobs that tore through her.

The students turned their attention away from Dumbledore momentarily and landed on the sobbing Head Girl. They watched transfixed by her crushing grief. Her shoulders shook and her body slumped as she digested her loss.

"Come here, love."

James gathered her close. Her arms slid around his neck and she buried her head in his chest willing it all to go away.

Their fellow students turned away from the sight out of respect and focused once more on their Headmaster's words.


	10. The Difference

**Chapter 10: The Difference between Remembering and Living **

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine**

OH MY GOSH! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SADD! Poor Em! POOR REMUS!  
And of course everyone else, but I mean, Remus loved her! But it kind of takes all the mary-sue like thoughts you could have about a harry potter fanfic--not everyone could've lived and loved ones died.  
Amazing chapter though. Terribly sad, but amazing nonetheless.  
-take me away x3

**A/N Your review totally hit the nail on the head **_**take me away x3!  
**_

Lily took a deep, steadying breath and stared at the door in front of her face.

"You can do this," she whispered aloud, "You are a sensible young women and you know that crying won't bring her back-"

She continued repeating her mantra until she opened the door to the dorm that Emily had occupied and found all of her things laid out exactly the way she left them.

As soon as everyone learned of Emily Taylor's death, her former roommates moved out insisting that they had no interest remaining in _that_ room any longer.

Now a month after her best friend's funeral Lily was back in the room where it all began. The bed next to Emily's was neatly folded; the way Lily made it for the last time before she went to reside in the Head's Dorm with James.

Lily trailed her fingers lightly over the crisp bed spread and smiled while memories flooded her. She remembered first meeting Emily on the train, she had been terribly afraid that no one would like her at her new school.

And then she met Emily Taylor. The bright, bubbly girl who seemed without fear and an endless supply of sass. And the largest heart of anyone Lily had ever known.

With a watery smile Lily sat on the bed she once occupied and silently opened the nightstand that held Emily's possessions. On top of a chaotic pile of parchment and trinkets was a sleek, midnight blue journal with her name written neatly on the outside cover.

Lily traced the letters of her friends name and tentatively placed the book on the bed beside her. She had no desire to open it and explore her friend's thoughts, but she guessed that there was a certain Gryffindor boy who would take comfort from her thoughts of him.



The rest of Emily's belongings would be sent home to her family. Lily wasn't interested in comforting Mr. Taylor with his daughter's things; he had been a cold and distant father with Emily. It wasn't hard to understand that Emily needed a closeness that her father hadn't been willing to provide when she was alive.

No, Lily thought firmly, she wouldn't send Emily's things to that unfeeling, self-important man. She was doing it for Emily's mother.

When they discovered the kind, warm Mrs. Taylor may not live past Christmas Emily had been devastated. Emily hadn't been able to imagine life without her mum, and luckily Mrs. Taylor made it, making an almost full recovery. Unfortunately Emily hadn't been able to see it.

Lily would send her friends possessions to the mother who nurtured, loved and made her the fine young woman she turned out to be, in the hopes that she would draw some measure of comfort from them.

She wanted to do this one thing for Emily's mum, but was finding it extremely difficult. Her tears were getting in the way filling her eyes and nearly blinding her as they poured forth against her will.

"Lil…"

Lily sniffed mournfully and bit her trembling lower lip as Nick and Tess entered the dorm and shut the door quietly behind them.

"We know you miss her," Nick murmured, hugging Lily against her tenderly.

Tess sat on the other side of Lily and found it hard to keep her own eyes dry. "We miss her too, Lil."

Lily sniveled miserably. "I bet she's laughing at me right now-"

Nick chuckled as she rose to her feet and stared at the bulletin board above Emily's bed. It was filled with pictures from every year at Hogwarts. Pieces of memories that were shown through a photo.

"She would ask us why the bleeding hell we were crying-."

"She'd tell us to stop being sulky wankers and get on with things." Tess said with a faint smile.

Lily was oddly comforted by their words. She faced the bulletin board and plucked off a random picture.

"This one was from first year," she began as the memory washed over her, "Em decided it would be a good idea to try to infiltrate the Marauder dorm. And of course, chaos ensued…"

--

It was half past midnight by the time the every one of Emily's possessions was packed away in a few boxes. The only thing Lily couldn't bear to part with was a picture.

In it were the seventh year interns sprawled in the Gryffindor Common Room after a long day of work. Lily was sitting between Sirius and James, with James' arm draped around her shoulder while Sirius 

laughed and joked animatedly. Nick was perched on Sirius' lap, leaning into him while smiling and waving at the camera. Tess was on the opposite couch, laughing at something Sirius said while she strategically put Emily and Remus between herself and Declan. Peter had taken the picture telling them to 'smile pretty'.

Lily could still remember when the picture was taken and decided that it was the only thing she wanted to remember her mate by.

"I love that picture," Nick remarked, flinging her arm around Lily and Tess.

"Everyone's so happy," Tess murmured.

"That's because we were all together." Lily said simply. "That's all we need to be happy."

Tess felt a stab inside as Lily's words echoed in her mind. '_That's all we need to be happy_…'

If there is something to be learned from death, it's that each of us owes one eventually and there isn't any point beating around the bush or wasting valuable time.

Filled suddenly with a sense of urgency Tess backed away from her friends.

"I need to go."

They didn't ask for an explanation, simply stood and watched her run from the room and into the quiet as night settled around Hogwarts.

Tess didn't stop running until she opened the door and slipped into the dark room pitch black and silent except for the heavy sounds of breathing. Her adrenaline kept her from turning and bolting out of the room. Instead she stepped forward tentatively.

"Declan?"

She heard shifting from one of the beds and held her breath.

"Mmmm?" a male voice mumbled groggily.

Hoping not to disturb any of the other occupants she stepped toward the source of movement.

"It's Tess."

Declan shot out of bed, forcing his blankets aside and reaching in the dark to find the Ravenclaw girl. He was still half asleep and unable to see in the darkness but a sense of urgency drove him out of bed.

"Is something the matter? Are you alright, Tess?" he waited impatiently for an answer.

Tess noticed that his brogue was thicker when he was sleepy. The fingers curled around her arm were warm to the point of scorching her flesh. It was always like that when he touched her though. It didn't matter how casually.

"Come with me."

She pulled him out of his dorm and into the Common Room where she could see him by the firelight. He stood in front of her sheepishly, glancing down at his bare chest almost apologetically.



"I don't think I'm dressed properly for an evening rendezvous."

Tess moved forward boldly so their bodies were almost touching. With a tenderness that surprised her she lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Your fine." She whispered, noticing maybe for the first time that he had a few inches on her height wise. That could be easily solved.

Rising to her tip toes Tess leaned in and swept her lips over his. She waited for a reaction, drawing back to stare at his once sleepy now alert face.

It took a few agonizing seconds for his arms to go around her waist holding her close to him, before their lips met again insistent and seeking in the partial darkness.

Lily's words came back to her and Tess couldn't contain the smile that bloomed when they drew apart and Declan gently pulled her to him, simply holding her without needing to speak.

They were together, she thought placing her head on his chest, and that was all that they needed.

--

Mid-April brought with it a strict studying regimen thought up by Lily and Remus. They devoted any time that was not spent at work or Quidditch practice to studying for NEWTS.

Sirius was willing to comply with the schedule. Up to a point. But by the second week he was going round the bend and needed to be outside where it was warm.

"I'm done with studying, "he announced breaking the tranquility in the library.

"Nonsense, we still have two months to go-"

"I can't do this Moony!" Sirius said desperately, "I need human interaction."

"Your wife is sitting right next to you," Peter pointed out mildly.

Nick didn't as much as glance up from her textbook. Sirius shook his head mournfully.

"My wife is now consumed with studying. I'm practically a widower!"

Nick rolled her eyes skyward. "You're being very overdramatic, Sirius."

She took his hand under the table despite her mild annoyance and gave it a squeeze, "Would it help if we studied outside?"

"No, no more studying. Can't we go out? We should at least do something other than sit here in this stuffy, quiet-"

"Then leave Padfoot!" Remus burst, flushing angrily.

"Moony-"James began quietly.



"Get out of here and stop bloody distracting me!" Remus continued glaring heatedly at his friend.

Sirius grabbed his book off the table briskly. "Fine, I'll be at the Quidditch Pitch if anyone needs me."

Nick whispered something to Lily and followed after Sirius as he stormed out of the library.

"Anyone else want to go?" Remus demanded.

Lily glanced up from her Transfiguration notes and replied calmly, "We're staying here."

--

To relieve some of the pressure that the approach of NEWTS was inflicting upon the students, Ravenclaw decided to throw a party in their Common Room.

Everyone was ready for one night of mindless fun before they cracked down and went back to hitting the books. The Marauders in particular were ready for it. All of them save for Remus.

At ten, while everyone was getting dressed for the party he was seated on the couch in the Heads Common Room with a stack of textbooks around him.

Sirius came out of James' dorm, buttoning the black dress shirt he intended to wear while trying to persuade Remus that he should go.

"It's only one night, mate." Sirius said judiciously.

"No."

"Come on, mate," he continued, "we'll have a few drinks, dance a bit…have a good time-"

The textbook McGonagall issued Remus on the first day of term sailed across the room and crashed violently against the opposite wall.

"Bloody hell Sirius, leave it alone!" Remus roared with an intensity that shocked both of them.

"Hey, mate-"Sirius tried.

"Shut up Sirius," Remus said coldly, "go to the party and bloody leave me out of it."

Sirius stared unmoving while Remus shoved past him and out onto the balcony of the Heads Dorm.

"What the hell happened?" Lily hissed, coming out of her dorm in a strapless blue summer dress.

Sirius rubbed a hand through his hair dejectedly. "I have no clue."

"Moony just went postal on him," James murmured quietly.

"I should go talk to him," Sirius mumbled.

Lily placed a hand on his arm halting his advancement toward the balcony.

"I'll go, alright? You guys go on without me."

Sirius nodded and stalked back into James' room. "If you think it will do any good."



Lily opened the door leading to the balcony and paused enjoying the balmy spring air.

"You look nice." Remus remarked absently from where he was sitting.

Lily smoothed her dress beneath her as she seated herself beside him.

"Thank you. Now, why aren't you going?"

Remus shrugged off handedly and continued staring out at the sun as it bled into twilight.

"I'm not interested."

Lily nodded and followed his gaze to the striking sunset. "More importantly why are you treating Sirius like your whipping boy?"

"I'm not-"Remus began protesting feebly.

"You are and you know it," Lily interrupted firmly, "and he doesn't deserve it."

Remus closed his eyes and rested his head on one knee. "I can't be happy for him," he whispered.

"I don't understand," Lily said gently. She placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and squeezed. "But I'd like to."

Remus glanced inside at a wall clock and scowled. "You'll miss the party. It's starting now."

"I don't mind," she said sincerely, "I told them to go on without me. I have all night."

Remus laughed without humor and looked out toward the lowering sun. "I'm a lost cause, Lily. You might as well go on without me."

"The hell I will," Lily snapped. "You are hardly a lost cause Remus John Lupin," she said turning his face toward her angrily, "You should be enjoying yourself at that party instead of out here hating the world."

"I don't want to enjoy myself," he turned away from her quickly. He could see it in her clear eyes; she was offering her friendship and understanding, her sympathy. He didn't want it.

Unable to reach him Lily switched tactics. "What can't you be happy about, Remus? Please, I'd like to understand what's going on with you."

"Sirius is going to be a dad," he said hollowly, "He has a beautiful wife who has made him see what a good man he really is. Soon he'll have a Padfoot Jr. who we will all love and spoil-"

Understanding hit Lily like a brick. "Oh Remus."

Remus bit down on the inside of his cheek determined not to cry and embarrass himself.

"I wanted those things with her," he murmured. "I was so worried with what I couldn't give her in the future that I wasted time not being with her. I was so bloody stupid."

"You were human Remus, not stupid." Lily remarked firmly, "Em only had eyes for you and she knew even when you two were having trouble that you felt the same."



"I miss her." he admitted quietly.

"Believe me I understand. Losing her was the most painful thing that has ever happened to us. But I know that it isn't over for you Remus."

"Oh really?" he said, faintly amused.

"Really. There's more out there for you," she said knowingly, "There are so many adventures waiting out there. As Emily's best friend I know she wouldn't want you to miss out on them because of her."

Remus smiled genuinely for the first time in awhile. "You think I should go to the party then?"

Lily jumped to her feet with a brilliant smile. "I think you should start living again. This party would be a nice placed to start though."

"Thank you Lil," he said genuinely grateful for giving him comfort and someone to talk to besides the Marauders.

"My pleasure Moony." She assured him.

Lily slung her arm over his shoulder amiably and led him back into Hogwarts, towards his friends and the life he had put on hold.

--

**A/N Ok, so this little Lily/Moony scene was sort've inspired by the POA movie where Remus talks to Harry about Lily "being there at a time when he needed it most" or something to that affect. So it is canon to the movie although maybe not the book.**

**Also, my creativity is back! Hooray! It disappeared for awhile there but after I took some time away from this story I bounced back and even came up with a new story that I will be posting soon. smiles excitedly! Thank you for continuing to read and posting all your thoughts. It helps so very much!**


	11. Six Simple Words

**Chapter 11: Six Simple Words**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine**

_I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! It was the perfect balance of sadness and silliness and YAY Tess and Declan finally got it together! Btw, I love Declan, in case I never mentioned it. :D  
-Forever.Is.Yours_

**A/N Thank you Forever.Is.Yours for the lovely review! I would also like to thank **_**everyone**_** else who has been reviewing for making it so hard to choose one of my favorite reviews!**

**I would like you all to know that I blew off my geometry homework to write this. Time well spent? Definitely. I would also like to warn you that there is a bit of adult language in this chapter.**

The day that Gryffindor won its last Quidditch game began with the captain of the winning team having a massive row with his girlfriend.

Lily was awakened at five when she heard James pacing the Heads Common Room. She managed to peel her eyelids open and stumbled out of bed.

"What are you doing up?" James remarked looking out the window at the dark sky.

"Currently?" Lily mumbled. "Currently I am wondering why my boyfriend is pacing about like a maniac."

"I can't sleep." He shrugged off her irritated tone.

"I realize that but I think you should come back to bed anyway so I can get another two hours in-"

"I can't sleep because I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to heave. Alright?"

He rounded on her expecting any reaction but sympathy and surprise. "Why are you looking at me that way?" he demanded.

"You're nervous?"

"Of course I am! This is the biggest game of my life." He snapped as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, smiling when his arms came around her.

"I've never seen you nervous before," she murmured. "It's wonderful to realize that James Potter is human."

"I never claimed to be anything else," he informed her stiffly.

"No, but you have always been on a pedestal." She informed him. "Everyone is under the impression that James-the-golden-boy Potter has nerves of steel."



James buried his head in her hair and groaned. "I think I'm going to throw up!"

Lily laughed delightedly at the announcement and took his hand. "Come to bed," she murmured, "and I promise we'll find a way to relieve all that nervous energy."

Intrigued, James laughed and followed her at a run. They tumbled into bed together, their laughter echoing on the walls that surrounded them.

James played with a strand of her hair thoughtfully as the sun began filtering through the window, until Lily leaned up and nipped his lower lip.

"Why do I still have my nightgown on Potter?" she whispered breathlessly.

James laughed huskily and touched a finger to the button of her nightie. "I can fix that."

00000

Two hours later Lily awoke without realizing she had fallen asleep in the first place. She indulged herself in a languid stretch before returning her head to its position on James' chest.

"Sleep well?" James mumbled, stroking a hand lazily down her bare back.

"Mmm hmmm," she yawned in reply. "You make an excellent pillow James."

"Still tired, love?"

Lily turned her face into his chest with a smile. "Don't sound so smug."

"Sorry," grinning ridiculously he kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets over them both.

Deciding it was time for her to announce the good news Lily rolled away from James before resting her head on the pillow next to his. "I have news."

James was a bit preoccupied trailing his fingers along the creamy flesh of her arm to be concerned with her announcement. "Oh?"

"Uh-huh." Lily had to bite down on her lip to keep from giggling excitedly. "My brother owled me last night. Jess has asked him to marry her."

James snatched his fingers back as if they'd been scolded. "Wait. Your brother's bird…proposed?"

"Isn't it amazing?" Lily allowed her ecstatic laughter to bubble out. She sat up in bed, pulling the sheet against her nude figure and beamed down at James. "They plan on a September wedding. Something friendly and wonderful in the country, I'm so happy for both of them…why are you looking at me that way?"

James' face went blank as soon as she commented on it. "Nothing. What way?"



Lily frowned as she studied his face for a clue. "I don't know. You look…panicked."

Feeling restless James rolled out bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. With his back to Lily he stepped into them quickly and reached for a shirt.

"Lil, I don't want to get married."

"Okay. Thanks for the information I guess."

"I mean it."

Lily's face took on a look of absolute concentration as they stared at one another silently. She searched his face for a sign that he didn't mean it. When she found no such thing she felt her heart shatter into a hundred pieces.

"I guess you do mean it," she murmured slipping from the bed.

"I can't imagine settling down." he said, needing to explain. "I'm not interested in marriage."

Lily pulled her robe around her body and tied the sash jerkily. "So you thought that you better warn me not to get my hopes up. Is that it?"

"That isn't what I said-"James tried only to be interrupted quickly.

"I heard you loud and clear James." she spat. "Your letting me know, quite tactfully, that this is all there is. A few laughs, some romantic words and sex."

James made a strangled sound in his throat and watched her head for the bedroom door. "No. That's not it..."

When she didn't so much as look his way James bolted after her, gripping her shoulders and spinning her so she they were face to face. "That came out wrong, I didn't mean..."

Lily plucked his hands off of her and backed away. "I know what you meant. Good luck at the game."

"Will you be there?"

Lily didn't answer. She kept her back to him, and entered the bathroom without another word.

0000

Lily arrived several minutes later than she intended to the Quidditch game. Nick, now four months pregnant and wonderfully chubby sat with Peter, Remus, along with Tess and Declan who were flushed and holding hands. The sight of the new couple made Lily's throat constrict.

"Oy Lil!" Nick said impatiently, "Did you bring the snacks? I am famished, about ready to gnaw off my arm…hey, are you okay mate?"

Lily tossed Nick a package of salty snacks and plopped down next to her. "I'm brilliant. Can't you tell?"



Nick ripped open the plastic and reached greedily for a handful of salty deliciousness. "You look tired, and more than a little pissed."

Tess tore herself away from staring distractedly at her boyfriend and faced Lily worriedly before turning back to him.

"Hey Dec?"

"Yeah?"

Tess smiled sweetly and gave his hand a squeeze. "Could you go get us some lunch, please? We're getting kind of hungry-"

"I'm feeding two over here," Nick reminded him primly.

"No problem," Remus said getting quickly to his feet. "Come on Pete, food run!"

Declan laughed. "Right. We'll bring out the works," he leaned in to whisper to Tess, "so you can birds can have your girlie talk."

Grateful, Tess grinned and kissed him lingeringly before he set off toward the castle.

"Merlin I adore that man." Tess murmured.

"It shows." Lily said warmly. "Both of you are gaga, it's sweet to see."

Nick agreed whole heartedly but blurted, "I'm just happy they're bringing back food."

"Of course you are," Tess laughed.

"And how is Padfoot Junior doing?" Lily asked glancing at Nick's belly.

"Wonderful. He or She has a massive appetite, and I get to wake in the morning with my face in the toilet."

"Poor you," Lily murmured supportively.

Nick waved friends concerns away. "It'll be worth it. I know that and I'm happy. What about you Lil? How are you doing?"

"Am I that transparent?" Lily grumbled. She hated that conversation was turned to her cranky appearance.

"Yes." Tess said bluntly. When Lily looked away, uncertain and pained, Tess reached for her hand understandingly. "What's the matter mate? You aren't looking so well."

"My brother's getting married."

Nick's mouth fell open laughably. "What? Oh Merlin, Luke and Jess?"

"Yes. She asked him several days ago." Lily said sounding surprisingly disinterested.

"Wait," Tess said slowly, "how exactly is that bad?"



"I told James this morning and he then proceeded to tell me that he has no intention of ever getting married."

"Oh."

Both Tess and Nick slipped into an uncertain silence.

"That was my reaction too," Lily muttered, "until I got angry."

"Did you two have it out?" Tess finally said.

"Hardly. It could have been worse, I guess."

"But…" Tess prompted.

"But we don't want the same things and that worries me."

Nick squeezed Lily's other hand and the three girls went silent as the men returned with a bag full of food.

"We come bearing sustenance!" Peter announced proudly.

Lily forced a brilliant smile as she snatched a sandwich and passed it to Nick.

"Thanks boys."

0000

Lily was distracted during the first part of the game. She watched only half interested as her classmates flew past her on the pitch while her mind focused on James' sudden anti-marriage point of view.

The point where her attention was solely devoted to the game came when Lucius Malfoy 'accidentally' elbowed James sharply in the nose. She watched from the stands as James placed a hand on his injured nose and blood leaked between his fingers.

"No!" Lily clutched Remus' arm dizzily and shot to her feet.

They watched silently as Sirius flew toward James at blinding speed, concern and dread urging him to go faster.

"I think he broke my goddamn nose!" James yelled irritably.

"Mate, do you need Poppy? "

"No." James gripped Sirius' arm tightly. He swiped a hand under his bloody nose and looked murderously in Malfoy's direction. "Let's keep going so I can catch the bleeding Snitch."

"You're sure?"



James believed that a broken nose was the perfect motivator. He was ready to take on the entire Slytherin team. "Positive, Padfoot."

0000

The rest of the game went by in a frenzy of fouls and fierce playing. Lily watched every moment, grateful when James caught the Snitch and the crowd roared its approval.

She watched, hating that her eyes filled with tears, as the Gryffindor team abandoned their brooms and jumped around blissfully on the ground. James disappeared briefly from view until he was hoisted up on his teammate's shoulders, beaming triumphantly.

"I have to go," Lily murmured to Nick.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Lily patted her mate's arm. "Go congratulate the boys, and make sure he's okay."

"She's pretty torn up about this," Remus remarked to Nick.

"James told you?"

"Yes. He told me he really put his foot in it this time."

"Understatement of the century," Nick remarked, feeling suddenly hostile toward James Potter.

0000

The excitement of the win carried over into the evening when the party began in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily could faintly hear the pounding bass and the sounds of wild laughter as she left her dorm.

She hadn't planned on attending the party. The day's events left her weary and uninterested in a large crowd and loud music. Despite all those factors Lily stepped into the Common Room wearing a snug black dress that turned heads when she entered.

James felt compelled to break the neck of every man that looked her way, although if he was being rational he'd realize that they couldn't be faulted for it. He watched the way her hips moved beneath the black fabric before his eyes trailed back up to her face. And a stunning face it was, he thought as she moved toward him.

"Your nose looks better than it did earlier," Lily commented politely to James. She accepted the drink he handed her and took a large sip.



"Forget his nose Lillian." Sirius bellowed, only half way to being drunk and oblivious. "We won the game."

Lily laughed and gave Sirius a warm, one armed hug. "I know. You all played fabulously."

"Did you see Malfoy's face when James caught the Snitch?" Peter asked brightly.

Declan slid his arm comfortably around Tess' waist and laughed. "He looked like he would be sick."

"Bloody tosser," Nick commented.

"I'm surprised James didn't hit him back," Remus taunted James.

"No way I was getting kicked out of my last Quidditch game." James said in his own defense.

"Yeah," Sirius slurred, "Otherwise Prongsie would have beaten him to a pulp. Eh, Prongs?"

"Of course." James assured his friend.

"I think that's enough Firewhiskey for you Mr. Black." Nicolette removed the cup from his hand and set it on a random table.

"How about a dance then, pet?" Sirius gripped Nick's hand, giving her a light tug toward the makeshift dance floor.

James watched everyone pair up, taking note as Remus agreed to a friendly dance with Emmaline Vance.

"Would you like to dance?"

Lily was too overwhelmed to say no. She stepped into James' arms feeling protected and completely horrible.

"You went to the game, then?" James asked softly.

"I was there for every minute," Lily admitted. She leaned back to stare into his intent gaze. "When Malfoy hit you I very nearly passed out."

"It was just a bit of blood."James understated to make her feel better.

"Right."

Their movements flowed with the music and for a few minutes Lily allowed herself to believe that she was sure of her decision, that it was the right thing for both of them, even as her heart willed it to be otherwise.

James bent his head to whisper, "Are we friends again?"

Lily laughed without humor, her voice catching when she tried to speak. "You mean am I still angry with you? I've cooled off."

"Good." Relieved, James held her closer as the song reached its end.



"I need to tell you something though James." Lily stepped out of reach so they weren't touching. She didn't want his arms around her when she did this. It was already killing her.

"Alright," Mildly concerned he kept his eyes on her as the dancers walked off the floor for refreshments. "What is it?"

"I think we should break up."

Six simple words sent James Potter's world into a dizzying tail spin. Hoping that he hadn't heard her correctly over the music James moved closer, startled when she took a step away from him.

"Break up?" he echoed hollowly.

"I think it would be better for both of us." Lily said calmly.

"Better how?" James bit out. His voice was all but vibrating with anger.

"Better because we can find what we're really looking for," Lily said gently.

What I want is standing right in front of me, James thought suddenly wild with panic.

"After graduation we'll have our own lives," Lily continued sounding cool and rational, "we'll be going in different directions, James. I think it would be better if we parted now. "

"Parted?" James whispered disbelievingly. "That's what you're doing? Parting from my company?"

Lily sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever reaction would result. "I'm breaking up with you."

00000

**A/N** **This is part one of this chapter. I decided to spit it up because it would flow better. Sadly this story is almost over. I'm not going to guess how many chapters are left because I'm usually completely wrong but I know that it will be ending soon after their school year with an epilogue to tie things together.**

**Also I would love it if you would check out my summer project **_**On the Job Eye Candy, **_**which featured an older Lily and James. I am currently splitting my time between this story and OtJEC and I would love to hear from those of you who are reading this story!**_**  
**_

**Stay tuned for James' reaction! Love, JNSG**


	12. Oh Darling!

**Chapter 12: Oh Darling!**

_**When you told me, you didn't need me anymore  
well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
when you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know I nearly broke down and died  
oh darling if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm  
-The Beatles  
**_

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor the Beatles music and lyrics belong to me. **

Lily sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever reaction would result. "I'm breaking up with you."

"No." James replied mildly.

Lily swore she felt her blood pressure spike. "What the hell do you mean no? I know what I want James. I want a family and maybe even a bloody picket fence around my home. I want a big yard for my kids to play in. I know what I want and I'm telling you that I won't settle for less."

Instead of answering directly James gripped her arm and hauled her into the Heads Common Room for a bit of privacy. Lily struggled the whole way, a mixture of outrage and grief making her flail her arms and legs while he hauled her effortlessly into their living quarters.

"I want you to forget what I said this morning. I panicked but now I'm ready to do what I've wanted to do for ages-"

"Are you telling me, barely twelve hours after our previous conversation, that you are suddenly not entirely opposed to the marriage bit?"

"I've never been totally opposed to it." James said simply. "I'm telling you to believe me. I said what I did because you scared me out of my mind this morning."

"I can't figure you out," She muttered. She had to close her eyes against the sudden headache blooming behind her eyes. "What I can't understand," she continued, more calm and collected, "is why you panicked in the first place. Did you think I'd force you to put a ring on my finger?"

Feeling a surge of annoyance James removed the old fashioned ring from his pocket, laughing when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. He snatched her wrist and turned her palm over so he could place the ring in her open palm.

"No. It's the fact that I've been carrying around my grand-mum's ring with me since Christmas," he told her matter-of –factly, "We had been dating less than three weeks when I started carrying her wedding ring with me everywhere I went. What does that tell you?"



Lily closed her palm over the ring and drew in a shaky breath. "You're mad. It tells me that you are totally out of your mind. Just this morning-"

"This morning I was scared out of my mind. I thought that marriage meant the end of the fun between us. But then I looked at Nick and Sirius and realized that I want that. The fact that I've been hauling the bloody ring around should tell you that I plan on making this work for the long term. I've been thinking marriage Lil even though the idea scares me."

"You can't ask me to marry you," Lily said softly, "just because you don't want things to end."

James scoffed at her words. "Of course not. But I can ask because I'm in love with you."

He dropped to one knee and plucked the ring out of her shaking hand. "I'm in love with you Evans. It feels like I have been forever." Gently, he took her left hand in his. "I want adventures with you and I want forever, in fact I won't settle for less. Will you marry me?"

A unanimous gasp came from the doorway where their friends were standing in shocked silence.

It suddenly felt like every uncertainty was lifted. She was senselessly in love. And he was sincerely asking to spend the rest of his life with her. Oh, Merlin.

"Yes." Lily's voice broke. Tears leaked from her eyes as James slid the antique ring on her finger. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck so he could hold her. Uncomfortable with her tears James rubbed a hand up and down her back as she cried, overwhelmed by the intensity of her own emotions.

"I want to marry you," he murmured fiercely as she clung. "We'll yell and scream but I would rather go through a lifetime of arguing and making up than even look in another woman's direction."

Lily sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eye. "I think my mascara is all on your shirt."

"Forget the shirt." James said before wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her against him. Their lips touched for a light, gentle kiss and they broke apart to the sound of their mate's stampeding into the room with an uncorked bottle of champagne.

**00**

"Has my head fallen off?" Lily demanded at the breakfast table the next morning.

James clutched his coffee like a drowning man holding a life preserver. "No love, it's still there. I can't remember who drank more last night, me or you."

Lily smiled, content despite her headache and leaned comfortably against James. "I say it's a tie."

"Did we discuss a date for the wedding last night?" Sirius mumbled, rubbing his temples blearily.

"You were the one who took a Sober-Up Potion-" Remus reminded him.



"And then proceeded to drink half the champagne." Peter mumbled, wondering why everyone had to talk so loud.

"Exactly," Sirius said brightly. "So, when's the big day kiddies'?"

"We have no clue." Lily said brightly.

"What about a May wedding?" James remarked, absently playing with a strand of her hair.

Nick's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You mean this May?!"

"Next May," Lily clarified. "As in next year. That way we'll have plenty of time to panic, regroup and get ready."

"Ahh, they grow up so fast." Tess remarked with mock sentiment.

Lily lifted a brow in her friend's direction. "Watch it Roberts, you'll be next."

"Like hell." Tess snorted, grateful that Declan wasn't in the vicinity of this conversation.

"I don't know Tess," Remus said soberly, "it seems to be going around this place-"

"Didn't you here about Alice and Frank?" Sirius said, playing along.

"N-no." Tess stammered. "What about them?"

"They're getting hitched after graduation." Peter chimed in with a wide smile.

"Complete rubbish." Tess declared, rising from the table. "There's no way Gallagher and I are hearing any dodgy wedding bells."

"Whatever you say mate!" Nick called after her.

Tess hurried out of the Great Hall nearly at a run.

**00**


	13. Saying Goodbye To Hogwarts

**Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye to Hogwarts **

**Disclaimer: HP has never been and will never be mine**

**A/N I apologize sincerely for the ridiculously long wait! I have been kept away from writing but I am glad to be back. This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue. I highly recommend that you read it.**

**000**

The month of May brought with it a whirlwind of activity for the Seventh Years. Firstly, Hogwarts was shocked to discover the engagement of Lily Evans to James Potter. The idea of Evans and Potter marrying was laughable to some, given the couple's turbulent history together. Students were also wildly surprised that Nicolette Edwards Black was in her fourth month of pregnancy and had recently purchased a house with Sirius Black. On top of the gossip mill running overtime the stress of N.E.W.T.S loomed over all their heads.

Under the shade tree by the lake Lily began digging through seven years of notes with a determined scowl. The humidity was making her irritable on top of the endless questions that were being thrown her way over her sudden engagement.

"If one more person asks me if I'm going to have a summer wedding, I'll beat them senseless." She vowed. With a flourish she produced a copy of her fifth year Transfiguration notes and smiled victoriously.

Smothering a laugh, Tess tucked her tongue in cheek, "You poor dear."

"At least people aren't touching your belly," Nick grumbled. "I haven't even begun to show yet and there all over me."

"They're just curious, that's all." Lily said to comfort her.

"Bleeding annoying is what they are." Nick muttered.

"Here come the men," Tess announced without bothering to look up from her notes. She could hear them as they moved closer.

Lily glanced up her eyes locking on James as he approached. His walk was as familiar to her as her own, and she felt an exhilarating yet unexplainable thrill when she watched him. James glanced up sensing a pair of emerald eyes on him and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Hi." He dropped onto the grass and gave her a lingering kiss before moving his lips to her jaw line.

"Sirius thought we should interrupt your studying. I tried to talk him out of it but he overpowered me."

"I'm sure." Lily murmured threading her fingers through his scruffy hair.



"Look at those two," Sirius scoffed and pulled Nick against his side. "You'd think they were in love or something."

Declan lifted Tess into his lap and grabbed the notes she borrowed from Lily out of her hands.

"Hi."

Flustered, Tess made a grab for the notes. "Dec, I need to study!"

"You're stressed. Take a break and come inside with me."

Tess was irritated when her stomach tightened and her cheeks flushed. "I need to study. In fact we both need to study. You should be cramming too."

"I'd rather go up to the dorm and have my wicked way with you. What say you to that?"

Resigned to the fact that she would be taking an indefinite study break, Tess got to her feet and handed Peter the notes she had been reading.

"I'll see you guys later." She grinned foolishly over her shoulder and held a hand out to Declan. "Much later."

Lily watched Tess and Declan break into a run as they approached the castle and smiled softly. She felt a pang of sadness as she observed younger students hanging about with their friends and discussing their classes. At this time next year she would be out on her own with a career and whole new life. The thought of leaving was overwhelming and hard to think about.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" James tugged a strand of her hair gently.

Lily shook her head with a small smile. "There isn't much going on up there at the moment."

James scoffed, "I don't believe that."

Lily used a popular tactic to shift his focus; she leaned over and silenced him with a kiss.

**000**

For the seventh years, N.E.W.T.S. began promptly at seven in the morning, the second Monday in May. Lily awoke three hours before she was supposed to take her Transfiguration test and was showered and ready to go by five.

The Great Hall was crowded with seventh years that nibbled on their breakfasts and were too nervous to eat much. By five to seven they streamed out of the Great Hall and into their respective classrooms to begin their exams.

Lily made it through her exams with an outward calm that amazed even her. When she finished with Potions, her last N.E.W.T she hurried back to her dorm and began pouring over her graduation notes.



She glanced over her menu, and added a reminder to take the list to the House Elves the next morning. Next there were the decorations to reconsider, and she would take a look at the seating arrangement one more time…

"What are you doing cooped up in here?" James demanded. He stared at Lily with unhidden amazement. "It's beautiful outside and we've just taken our last exams." To emphasize his voice he repeated. "Ever. No more."

Lily listened to James with half an ear, while considering her choice of flowers. They simply would not do.

"I'm looking over plans for graduation. I'm thinking of rearranging-"

With visible determination James grabbed Lily by the arm and lifted her to her feet.

"James Potter," Lily said with barely controlled frustration, "Let me down! I have work I need to get done."

James eyed his overachieving fiancé with a patient smile, "You just completed your N.E.W.T.S, Lil. You've worked enough for one day and now it is time to relax and rest your brain before you fry it."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"Lily quit fighting him as he guided her out in the opposite direction of their dorm.

James glanced over at her with a wicked grin. "I fully intend to show you."

**000**

James' master celebratory plan included nothing more than several bottles of Firewhiskey and commandeering the couches in the Common Room.

"This is how we're going to spend our last night at Hogwarts?" Lily demanded.

"What's so wrong with this?" James wanted to know. "We'll reminisce about our glory days and enjoy Ogden's finest."

"I'll enjoy a spot of herbal tea." Nick entered with Sirius in tow and soon their friends were filing into the Common Room with bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Ah, the Common Room." Remus said tenderly. He reclined in his chair and propped his feet on one of the coffee tables.

"There were some good times in this room," Sirius agreed.



Peter uncorked the Firewhiskey and took a long pull. "There was a fair bit of fighting over the years as well."

"Yeah," James agreed. He lifted a hand to Lily's hair and tugged it gently. "Do you remember Lil, the first time you called me an arrogant toe rag was in front of this very fireplace?"

Lily bunched her nose as she tried to recall the occasion. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Sirius passed the bottle to her and laughed when she sputtered and coughed on her first sip. "It had been raining. And we were heading back to the Common Room from Potions…"

"_Lil did you get your Potions done?" Emily Taylor asked tentatively._

_Lily eyed her best friend knowingly. The pair had only known each other for two weeks but both first years already knew each other like they had been friends for years._

"_You didn't do it did you? Honestly Em, it's only the second week and already-"_

"_Spare me the guilt trip please." Emily begged, "I just need to borrow the homework so Slughorn doesn't nail me for it. At least I'm asking you for it in advance!"_

"_Well if you would just get it done for the first place-"_

_Lily's stern speech was interrupted by a lanky boy in spectacles stumbling into her as he rounded the corner. Her parchments flew out of her hands and scattered along the crowded corridor as she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her back. _

"_Oh jeez," James muttered. He held a hand out to the red head while casting nervous looks over his shoulder where his friends were snickering. "You need help up?"_

_An explosion of red appeared on Lily's cheeks as she struggled with her own mortification. "No. It's fine, no big deal."_

_James grabbed her hand anyway and helped her to her feet. They stared at each other neutrally for a few moments, silently assessing the person across from them._

"_Don't be a git Potter!" Sirius bellowed. "Ask the bird her name."_

_Still grasping her hand James glanced over his shoulder dryly. "I was getting to that, prat." He stared into the red heads gleaming emerald eyes and smiled cockily. "I'm James Potter."_

"_Lily Evans." Lily pulled her hand out of James' and wiped it on her skirt. When James, who his friends referred to as Potter, continued to stare at her in an unnerving way she accepted the papers Emily handed off to her and turned in the direction of the Common Room._

_James watched her walk away with her mate and went after her at a run._

"_I believe Auror's call this stalking," Sirius mentioned to James as the four Marauders followed Lily and Emily. _

"_Bugger off," James said without menace._

"_James," Remus said in an attempt to be the voice of reason. "Don't you think this will frighten Lily, mate?"_

"_She'll be flattered I'm sure." James said keeping Lily in his sight as she made her way through the crowd._

"_Don't be so sure about that." Peter mumbled._

_When the Marauders entered the Common Room Lily and Emily were seated by the fire with their homework. _

"_I didn't know you were in Gryffindor."_

_Lily felt her hands begin to sweat as she attempted to hold her Quill steady. "I think that's obvious isn't it."_

"_She told you mate." Sirius whispered and gave James a meaningful nudge. _

"_Sarcasm," James smirked, "I like that in a bird."_

"_She's a girl you Neanderthal," Emily snapped without looking up from her homework, "not an animal with wings and feathers." _

"_It's alright Emily." Lily said coolly, "Mr. Potter here is just trying to be amusing and maybe attempting something akin to charm."_

_James grinned wickedly and leaned closer to her face. "Is it working?"_

"_No." Lily said flatly. With great effort she clamped down on her temper and refocused on her course work._

"_Most of the Gryffindor birds think I'm charming," James said offhandedly, "you're the first who seems immune-"_

"_Maybe that's because I don't find arrogant toe rags like you charming," Lily shot back. Her temper thoroughly frayed, she gathered her parchments and headed back to her dorm. "If you want to be praised for your charisma, go find one of those other birds because you won't get it for me."_

_James stared after his fellow first year long after she was gone. Even as his friends laughed at his awestruck expression, James tuned them out and stared after her. Lily locked herself away in her room and went to work on her homework, with no idea that her words altered the course of the next seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"I haven't thought about that in awhile," Lily admitted after Sirius finished his dramatic telling of the events.

"There were so many wonderful occasions." Remus said dryly.

"Don't stop on our account," Tess said eagerly. "Since I wasn't here for all of this I think we should make up for lost time."

"Agreed." Nick said after a sip of herbal tea.



Sirius eyed Lily and James and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Well then. The year was nineteen seventy one…"

**000 **

The next morning Lily awoke at nine thirty with a throbbing headache.

"Good morning, love."

James sat on the edge of the bed and handed Lily a Sober-Up Potion with a cup of coffee to chase it down with. Lily moaned pitifully and accepted the cup and vial. James kissed the top of her head and lay down beside her.

"Happy graduation day."

Lily set the coffee cup on her nightstand and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say that! Even the thought of graduation makes me want to heave."

James removed her hand from his mouth and kissed the palm. "You're nervous about it?"

"Kind of," Lily said nonchalantly, "A little. Okay, yes."

"Don't be. Be excited that we're moving on to bigger and better things."

"I'll miss the school," Lily admitted, "but you're right. I'm excited too."

"Let's get ready then," James urged her. He cocked an eyebrow as he pulled her out of bed. "Shower for two?"

Lily laughed as she stripped her shirt off and dropped it on the floor. "I think we could manage that."

**000**

Five hours later the class of nineteen seventy seven received their diplomas and could now call themselves former students of Hogwarts.

"Merlin I can't believe it!" Nick cried exultantly. She threw her arms around Sirius who returned the crushing embrace.

"I can't believe we have to leave now," Lily muttered, "I'm never going back to the dorm."

"Buck up mate," Tess said optimistically, "You're going from a one bedroom dorm to a flat with your fiancé."



James winked at Lily and kissed her cheek noisily. "If that doesn't make you happy then I don't know what will."

"I am happy." Lily assured him. She kissed his cheek and drew him in for a tight hug.

Lily rested her head against James' sturdy shoulder and closed her eyes. Around her, her mates were laughing and talking under a brilliant blue sky. Later in the evening her brother would meet her at the train station with his new bride-to-be and life outside of Hogwarts would begin.

When Lily opened her eyes the perfect day was still there but a tall, thin figure caught her eye. Petunia Dursley smiled thinly at her sister from a distance and nodded discreetly as she made her way for the exit.

Lily raised her hand, and Petunia did the same in return. The two sisters held eye contact for a moment before Petunia turned and disappeared in the crowd of people.

James pulled back from Lily and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you ready to get your things? The train's leaving soon."

Lily tucked her hand in his, trusting him to lead them into their new life together.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

**000**

**A/N I hope you **_**stick around for the epilogue**_** because (in my opinion) it ties things together nicely. I'm hoping to get it out within a few days. And for those reading On The Job Eye Candy I promise I will update as soon as I can! Until then! JNSG **


	14. Epilogue: September

**Epilogue: September**

**A/N: Here it is! I have finally finished the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You have kept the story going. **

Lily Evans smoothed her classy olive green dress as she accepted a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She watched from a distance as the new bride and groom spoke with their friends and family who gathered at the reception. Mr. and Mrs. Luke Evans had been married exactly two hours when the reception began.

It had been over two hours since their vows were spoken and yet Lily's mascara was starting to run again...

"More tears?"

Lily sniffed quietly and scowled at James' teasing smile. "It's my brother. I can't help it."

James set her drink on a passing waiter's tray and led her to the dance floor. "You're allowed a few tears."

"A few?" Lily echoed as he led her effortlessly around the floor. "I've been a leaky faucet all day."

Exasperated with herself Lily looked James directly in the eye and said, "It'll be waterworks at our wedding too."

"Will it really?" James asked, not sounding surprised at all.

"Yes," Lily said surely, "I'll be a wreck. So I thought I'd warn you now that you'd better back out if you want to avoid a tearful female on your wedding day."

"A team of wild Hippogriffs couldn't drag me away from our wedding day, Lil." He promised her.

Lily laughed and kissed him lightly. "Good. I just thought I should warn you beforehand."

**000**

"Blimey this cake is wonderful." Sirius commented as he selected a second piece of wedding cake from the desert table. "Are you sure you wouldn't like one Nicolette?"

Nick rubbed a hand over her swollen belly with a grimace. "No cake for me. I'm not hungry."

Sirius cocked his head disbelievingly. "Not hungry? You're always-"

"Watch it mate," Remus advised. "If looks could kill, the one your wife is sending you would have you six feet under."



"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Sirius said to placate Nick. "You're eating for two therefore you should always be hungry."

"That sounded better." Peter assured Sirius.

"And," Tess remarked around a mouthful of cake, "for being eight months along you look bloody fantastic."

Nick huffed out a breath. "I feel like a cow."

Sirius linked his fingers with hers and kissed her. "You look incredible."

Nick smiled wobbly. "Really?"

"Really." Sirius promised.

"Hold that thought," Nick said with a grimace, "I think I need to use the loo."

"I'll go with you." Lily offered.

"We'll be on the dance floor then." Declan grabbed Tess and pulled her onto the floor with a grin as the hustle began.

"They'll be next," Nick vowed as she waddled toward the bathroom with Lily. "Mark my words, Tess and Declan will walk down the aisle by next year."

"You think so?" Lily asked delightedly.

"I do." Nick said with a smile. She winced as a sudden pang in her back intensified to the point of being unbearable.

"Lil?" Nick gasped.

"Nick what's the matter?"

Nicolette inhaled deeply and reached for Lily's hand. "I didn't want to say anything but I'm pretty sure I'm going into labor."

Lily opened her mouth, failed to say anything, and had to close it again. "You…didn't want to say anything? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't want to freak everyone out." Nick said in her defense.

"Nick, your husband is a Healer. How freaked out could he get?"

"Sirius may be a Healer but he's the father of this child." Nick pointed out. "I can promise you that he will panic."

Lily took a steadying breath. "Good point. Okay, how far apart are the contractions?"

Nick gritted her teeth as the pain re-started. "About six minutes."



Lily was about to give Nick a proper scolding for withholding the fact that she was going into labor but her heels were suddenly soaked with amniotic fluid.

"Oh my hell," Nick gasped.

"I believe my dear," Lily said calmly, "that your water just broke."

Nick allowed Lily to lead her back into the banquet hall where the Marauders were standing around the food tables with drinks in hand.

"Sirius," Lily began with a deep breath. "I'm fairly certain that Nick is going into labor."

The looks of pure shock on their faces would have been comical if another contraction hadn't gripped Nick at that exact moment. She made a small pained sound that brought the Marauders to attention.

"Peter," James instructed tersely, "Go back and get Nick's overnight bag from the house. Remus you'll need to call Healer Clark. And Sirius," James slapped his mate on the back with a laugh, "remain calm and steer your wife in the direction of the exit."

"I can do that," Sirius took Nick's hand so she could bruise it with her crushing grip. "I can handle that. Let's just get you to the hospital, remember to breathe-"

James jogged toward the exit with the intention of calling a flying cab. Lily wasted no time in finding her brother and Jessica.

"I'm afraid I have to leave."

Luke scowled at his little sister and swallowed the bite of his wedding cake. "Where on earth do you need to go?"

"Nick's in labor," Lily said impatiently, "We need to get her to St. Mungo's."

Jess set the plate of cake she was sharing with her husband on a banquet table and took his hand firmly. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital," Jess said patiently. "We're not missing out on the birth of the Black's first child."

"We'll just slip out of here with you. No one will ever know."

Lily laughed delightedly and kissed her brother's cheek. "Alright then. Go find James outside, he's attempting to hail a flying cab."

Luke and Jess discreetly made their way toward the back doors while Lily found Tess and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What's up, Lil?"

"Nick's having the baby."

Tess' mouth dropped open and for a moment she was shocked silent. She recovered a moment later and started at a run for the exit while pulling Declan behind her.



"Everyone in!" Sirius bellowed. He was ushering their friends into the two cabs they hailed with a jubilant, borderline panicked look on his face. "Anyone who wants to be at St. Mungo's when my offspring is born better pack in because we're taking off!"

"Sirius get inside with your wife, everyone's here." Lily said gently.

"Right then," Sirius tapped the cabbie's shoulder and said loudly, "St. Mungo's please, my good man."

**000**

"Does anyone have a cigarette?" Sirius glanced around the waiting room and jerkily ran a hand through his hair. "ANYONE?"

"No." Remus said while flipping idly through a magazine.

"You don't smoke, mate." James said patiently. "I think you should sit down, and breathe-"

"You try breathing while your wife is in the next room bringing your future son or daughter into the world," Sirius dropped into a chair and muttered, "it's bloody impossible."

"Maybe you'd feel better if you were in there with her," Lily suggested mildly.

"Healer Clark said that men aren't present in the delivery room," Sirius muttered miserably.

"Usually men prefer not to be in the delivery room," Lily said soothingly, "but it sounds like you want to be with her right now. Besides when have rules ever stopped Sirius Black? They're made to be broken, and all that. Right?"

Sirius glanced over at Lily before jumping to his feet. "Right." He grinned at his friends and headed for Nick's room at a run. "I'm going to see Padfoot Jr.!"

**000**

No less than ten minutes later Sirius stumbled into the waiting room and stopped just inside the door. His friends all rose from their seats, waiting expectantly.

"What happened Padfoot?" James said urgently. "Bird or bloke?"

"Bloke!" Sirius bellowed, "I have a son!"

The cheers in that particular waiting room were deafening. Patients across the hospital swore they could hear the sudden explosion of cheering and applause from the waiting room on the second floor.

The Marauders piled on top of Sirius, slapping him on the back and dancing wildly around the room.

"I have a son," Sirius repeated with a shaky laugh. "Blimey, I can't believe it!"



"Where is he?" Tess said eagerly.

"Come on Black, when can we see Padfoot Jr.?" Declan said with a grin.

"They're cleaning the little guy up." Sirius ran out of the room and had eight people follow him to Nick's room.

"How's the new mum doing?" Lily sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Tired," Nick said with a soft smile. "I'd like to hold my son and then sleep for three days."

A smiling Healer presented the Black's with their son who looked tender and clean in his blue footie pajamas.

"Merlin Sirius, he already has your hair." James sputtered with a laugh.

Sirius smiled broadly and gently placed his palm against the crown of his son's head. "He's going to be a bird magnet for sure."

"What will you name him?" Tess asked quietly.

"Liam," Nick said holding her son close, "Liam Nash Black."

The room lapsed into reverent silence as they stared down at the new addition to the Black family. Liam Nash Black yawned hugely, scrunching his little nose and opening his mouth wide. Everyone held their breath, thinking he might let out a giant wail. Instead his eyes blinked open, revealing turbulent grey eyes that looked incredibly similar to those of his dad's.

"He's got your eyes, Padfoot." Remus remarked with a huge smile.

"Most babies have blue eyes when their born though," Sirius said off handedly. "They might change color."

"I don't think so," Jess said smiling down at Liam. "There not a regular blue."

"They're grey," Nick linked fingers with her husband. "Just like yours."

Jess and Luke left the room to use the hospital's owlery. They sent out a message to the banquet hall, that they would be returning to their reception after a few more minutes with Liam Black.

In the delivery room, Nick kissed the top of her sons head and passed him off to Sirius who was astounded to be holding the small bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations Padfoot." James said quietly.

"I think we should get a photo of this," Peter remarked, producing his camera.

"Everyone line up."

Sirius sat on the bed with Nick, Liam bundled between them. Remus stood by Tess and Declan while Lily and James stood at the head of the bed.

"Everyone ready, then?" Peter asked while peering through the camera.



Out of habit James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and pulled her tightly against him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her tenderly.

"James I've been thinking."

"About something in particular?"

"Yes."

"Go on then."

"You know how originally we planned on getting married this June?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think I'd mind an October wedding."

"As in next month?"

"Uh-huh."

Peter fumbled with the camera before holding it up to his eyes and getting into position. "Alright, here we go. Everyone smile pretty!"

James kissed Lily's cheek and moved his lips close to her ear so he could whisper, "October it is then."

Lily smiled brilliantly and threw her arms around James. The flash went off and the moment was preserved forever in one single picture, showing the seven friends how they would always be remembered; happy and together…

000

**25 Years Later**

The attic was blisteringly hot as the seven friends set to work on digging through the boxes of rubbish. They were charged with the task of sorting through the junk that had been accumulated in the Black's attic over the years, then deciding what to keep and what would get tossed in the bin.

In the three hours they had been working, a lot of progress had been made. So far there was only one box left that they needed to go through.

"I say we go down and appeal to Nick's merciful side for a cold beverage. " Ron Weasley whined.

Hermoine Granger rolled her eyes skyward. "Honestly Ronald-"

Emily Black laughed and casually slipped her hand into Ryan Gallagher's. Ryan glanced down at their joined hands and smiled nervously. "Obviously you don't know my mum well enough."

"You're just saying that because she busted you for coming home at three in the morning." Liam Black remarked. He lifted the last box down from its place on the dusty shelf and dropped it on the floor.



"Bugger off!" Emily said without menace.

"If we stopped arguing about Nick then we could already be done with this last box and downstairs for tea." Harry said acting as the voice of reason.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Potter," Ryan remarked.

"Looks like Gin is way ahead of us." Ron remarked sliding his arm around Hermoine's waist.

"Someone has to take the initiative," Ginny said glaring pointedly at her friends.

The seven friends gathered around the box of rubbish and pried open the dusty lid. They were sorting through twenty five years of dusty photos when they heard footsteps on the stairs and heard Sirius bark, "Hand check! Ryan Gallagher I don't see your hands."

Ryan lifted both arms in the air while the other's snickered and Sirius strode towards them.

"Ryan put your arms down," Emily said quietly. She rounded on her father with a scowl. "Leave him alone dad."

Sirius tugged one of his daughter's curls lightly. His little girl, he thought sadly. How had she grown up into a nineteen year old woman already?

"He was holding your hand, Em. I don't do well with boys holding my daughter's hand under my roof."

"I know what he was doing dad," she said trying not to laugh, "I was there."

"It's not like they were snogging or anything," Liam remarked absently.

"A very good thing," Sirius agreed, "Otherwise the boy might not still be alive."

Ginny stole a glance at Ryan's pale complexion and said sternly, "Sirius you're scaring him!"

"Leave the poor boy alone." Hermoine chimed in.

Sirius softened. He nudged Tess and Declan's son with a smile. "I'm just giving you a hard time Gallagher."

"I figure I deserve it Sirius," Ryan said with an easy smile, "since I was planning on asking your daughter out tonight after we went out to The Wands concert."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius' eyes rounded.

"Really?" Emily threw her arms around Ryan and kissed his cheek noisily. "Yes! The answer is yes."

"Way to pluck up the courage Ryan," Liam said supportively.

"I told you she'd say yes." Harry said proudly.

"You were in on this?!" Sirius demanded, "Both of you?"

"All of us were," Ron shrugged, "Ryan's been talking about nothing else for ages."



"I'm going to spare you the overprotective dad speech that I know by heart," Sirius said to Ryan, "But I will mention that I know where you sleep at night."

Ryan couldn't quite hide the grin on his face. "I understand perfectly, Sirius."

Ginny shook her head at poor Sirius and his over protectiveness. She listened with half an ear as the conversation continued while digging through the photos and disposing of the one's that meant nothing to her.

The last picture however showed all familiar faces. "Sirius."

"What have you got there Ginny?"

Ginny handed the picture off to him and the others gathered around to get a closer look at the photo.

"That's my mum and dad!" Ryan cried, pointing at the picture. "And Remus there next to them."

"Mine too." Harry said softly. He took the picture from Sirius and studied his parents as they laughed and embraced tightly.

"That's you in your mum's arms, Li." Sirius said throwing an arm around his son's shoulders. Liam laughed and seemed to scrutinize himself as a baby.

"I was a handsome devil, even then."

"My parents weren't married yet were they?" Harry asked Sirius.

"No. They were married less than a month after this picture."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry from behind. "Look at them Harry."

"They were really happy," Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Sirius, will you tell me the story of how they started dating?"

Sirius was staggered. "No one ever told you about it? Really?"

"No." Harry remarked. "But I'd like to know."

"We'd all like to hear it," Ginny said speaking for the group.

They headed downstairs and found Nick in the kitchen with sandwiches on the table. "Everyone grab a bite to eat," She instructed as she moved fluidly through the kitchen, "I can put the kettle on."

They piled into chairs at the table and began loading their plates. Sirius kissed Nick and whispered. "Harry wants to hear about Lil and James."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He wants to know how they started dating."

Nick nodded understandingly. "Who better to fill them in than you?"

Sirius kissed her again lingeringly and pulled her into his arms. "I figured you could help me out a bit."



Ten minutes later they were gathered around the Black's kitchen table, eager to hear the story of the Potter courtship and all the other couples involved.

Nick cleared her throat. "The story really begins our last year at Hogwarts, in our Muggle Studies class."

Sirius nodded his agreement, "The year was nineteen seventy seven…"

**000**

**The End**

**A/N I am sad that this is over, but it had to end sometime…right?? Thanks again everyone, I enjoyed all of your comments and thoughts and I will miss the characters from this story terribly! I promise I will update OTJEC ASAP too!  
Until then, JNSG**


End file.
